Aos meus cuidados
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Kagome agora é enfermeira do campo de treinamento do exército... Muita confusão vai acontecer... soldados atirados e alguns até ciumentos¬¬ Sentimentos poderão se revelar? Ou apenas os problemas é que vão aumentar...? Capítulo 20[On]
1. Realizando um sonho

** Aos meus cuidados**

** _Capítulo 1 - Realizando um sonho_**

-Rápido filha! Vai se atrasar! O trem não pode esperar mais!- grita uma mulher de cabelos longos pretos dentro de uma enorme mansão.

-Estou indo!- grita uma jovem garota, de cabelos negros, incrivelmente linda, e muito parecida com sua mãe.- Já estou descendo.

-Manaaaaa... Corre a mamãe ta te esperando lá em baixo com os empregados.- diz um garotinho descendo as escadas.

-Estou indo!!- diz a jovem descendo as escadas carregando sua enorme mala, com todas as suas roupas.

-Minha querida filha... Tome cuidado. Você vai gostar de ficar na casa de sua avó Kaede. Soube que ela está em um campo do exército,cuidando dos rapazes que treinam lá de tempos em tempos.

-Eu espero que goste mesmo... Mas terei que estudar a maior parte do tempo. Será complicado.- diz a jovem entrando em um carro.

-Sra. Kikyo, já podemos levar sua filha.- diz o motorista.

-Tchau Kagome, minha filha amada. Tome cuidado! Se precisar de alguma coisa escreva!- diz a mulher acenando para a filha, que já estava longe.

_Na Estação._

-Seu trem é o próximo senhorita Kagome.- diz o motorista com as malas da garota na mão.

-Obrigada...- diz a garota com o olhar meio perdido... Ela nunca tinha viajado para longe de casa antes... Principalmente sozinha.  
Kagome embarcou no trem, sentou-se em uma poltrona, e ficou observando a paisagem. Ela estava ansiosa.

-Com licença senhorita.- diz um rapaz, um funcionário do trem.-Deseja alguma coisa?

-Não... Obrigada.-diz Kagome voltando a observar a paisagem.

Kagome era de uma família rica, principalmente para aquela época. Ela poderia muito bem deixar de estudar, e casar-se com um homem de família rica como a dela, e continuar vivendo no interior. Mas ela queria mais... E não queria desistir de seu sonho de ser uma médica. Por isso escolheu a casa de sua tia Kaede. Kaede era médica também, conhecia muitas curas e remédios. Ela morava em uma casa dentro dos campos de treinamento do exército, onde garotos com 18 a 20 anos iam treinar. Kaede tinha muito trabalho por lá, pois os garotos viviam se machucando ou brigando. Há tempos Kaede queria uma ajudante, e quando Kagome soube dessa notícia não perdeu tempo.

Era começo de ano, época em que os garotos e youkais voltavam das férias em casa. Kagome provavelmente encontraria alguns deles ali no trem. Kagome estava dormindo quando o trem deu sua primeira parada. A garota acordou aos poucos.

-Mas o que é...- diz a garota levantando e se dirigindo a uma janela próxima. Ela viu que alguns garotos subiam no trem. Garotos muito bonitos por sinal. Ela levantou, arrumou sua saia e sua blusa, penteou rápido os cabelos e se sentou novamente. Ela pode escutar os garotos chegando.

-E então Miroku, se continuar dando em cima da Sango ela vai te matar nos treinos... Ela é melhor soldado do que você!- dizia um deles.

-Cala a boca InuYasha.- dizia um outro.

Miroku... Kagome já havia escutado esse nome... Numa escola onde estudou há muito tempo... Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar, ficou observando os garotos pararem no vagão ao lado do seu. O resto da viagem decorreu normalmente, até eles chegarem ao local.

-Finalmente...- diz a garota, que novamente se levanta para arrumar as roupas que estavam meio amassadas e os lindos cabelos negros.

Kagome desembarcou, e ficou sentada, olhando para os lados para ver se achava Kaede. Mas parecia que ela ainda não havia chego. Os garotos que estavam na vagão ao lado do dela desceram conversando animados. Até que os olhos de um deles parou em Kagome.

-Ei, eu acho que nós morremos durante a viajem, ou eu ainda estou sonhando.-diz um deles.

-Minha nossa... O que uma garota daquelas faz aqui?- diz o outro.

-Estamos realizados...- completa um outro que estava descendo.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, não tinha onde se esconder, até que um deles se aproximou dela, os outros só observavam de longe.

-Quero ver quanto tempo demora para o Miroku levar um tapa dessa vez.- comentou um deles, que tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, e orelhas no topo da cabeça... Ele parecia um hanyo.

-Olá senhorita.- disse o garoto que se aproximou de Kagome.

-Ah.. Oi.- diz a garota meio envergonhada.

-Espere um pouco... Eu acho que te conheço...- disse o rapaz.

-Você... Miroku?!- pergunta Kagome animada.

-Kagome!! É você!? Nossa, como você cresceu e mudou!- diz o rapaz abraçando a garota que retribui o abraço.

Do outro lado, os rapazes observavam indignados...

-Nossa, há quanto tempo hein Miroku?! Desde o jardim de infância!- diz Kagome.

-É verdade... O que faz por aqui?- pergunta Miroku.

-Vim ajudar minha tia Kaede e aprender algumas coisas com ela... Serei a nova enfermeira daqui.

-Ah.. Vou me machucar todo dia.- diz Miroku abraçando a amiga e passando a mão em lugares indevidos.

-IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO MUDOU NADA!-diz Kagome dando um tapa na cara do amigo, que cai desacordado no chão.

Os outros garotos que estavam observando soltam uma risadinha e vão ajudar Miroku.

-Você está bem senhorita?- pergunta um deles, um humano normal, como Kagome.

-Estou sim...- diz Kagome.

-Me chamo Houjo.-diz o rapaz estendendo a mão para ela.

-Ah... Prazer, eu sou Kagome.- diz ela que estava muito envergonhada, pois Houjo e o outro rapaz de cabelos prateados não paravam de olhá-la.

-Esse aqui é o InuYasha, e esse aí no chão...

-É o Miroku!- diz Kagome ajudando a levantá-lo.- Eu estudava com ele.

-Ah...- diz Houjo, mas nesse momento chega Kaede.

-Kagome!- diz ela correndo em direção a garota.

-Lá vem a velhota...- diz InuYasha.

-Você fala assim porquê essa "velhota" já salvou sua vida milhares de vezes.- fala Miroku "acordando".

-Kagome minha querida!- diz Kaede chegando- Que bom que veio! Venha, já falei com o coronel e com os comandantes. Você ficará com as outras garotas daqui.

Kagome apenas sorri e vai andando na frente com Kagome, enquanto os garotos ficam para traz esperando o comandante.

-Nos vemos Kagome!- grita Miroku, e Kagome apenas acena para o amigo.

-Nossa, que garota hein?- diz Houjo.

-E você não sabe da melhor parte.- diz Miroku.

-Qual é?- pergunta Houjo interessado.- Acho que o fato de ela ser a garota mais linda que nós já vimos já é a melhor parte.

-Não... A melhor parte é que ela será a enfermeira!- diz Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

-Feh, já não basta o tapa que você levou dela agora pouco?- pergunta InuYasha entrando na conversa.

-É verdade... Doeu mais que os da Sangozinha... Não sei como aquelas mãos delicadas podem ter tanta força.- diz Miroku.

-Doeu mais que os da Sango?- pergunta Houjo.- Então devemos tomar cuidado...

Os três estavam conversando animados, até serem interrompidos pelos outros garotos que chegaram no outro trem.

-Cara de cachorro!- diz um deles se dirigindo a InuYasha.

-Ora seu...- InuYasha estava prestes a matá-lo.

-Vejam se não é meu meio-irmão.- diz um outro youkai chegando.

-Sesshoumaru! Seu idiota...- diz InuYasha.

-Você não mudou nada.- diz o outro youkai lobo.

-Ora Kouga seu lobo fedido!- grita InuYasha pulando para atacá-lo.

-SENHORES! ESPERO QUE NÃO COMECEMOS ASSIM! OU SERÁ COMO NO ANO PASSADO!- diz um comandante que havia acabado de chegar. –TODOS PARA OS QUARTOS, SÓ OS QUERO NO JANTAR DA CERIMONIA DE CHEGADA.


	2. o jaNtaR de cheGaDa

INUYASHA NAOOO ME PERTENCE... TT oOoi geNtE.... deScuLpeM poR eu nãO teR eScRito naDa e teR coLocaDo a hiStóRia diReTo.. É que eU taVA coM pReSSa pq eU taVa iNdo viaJaR... ;D eSpeRo ke eStejaM goStaNDo e mUiTo oBrigaDa peLaS ReviewS!  
Lan Ayath:Valeu, continue lendo e me mandando reviews! X)  
Bianca Himura: Oie... Faz tempo que leio as fics daqui, mas essa é a primeira que coloco por aqui. Espero que goste e continue lendo!! =D  
Fram-Chan: É mesmo meio diferente a Kikyo ser a mãe da Kagome... Espero que esteja gostando! ;D  
Nanda Dark Kagura: Que bom que vc tah gostando!! Claro que eu vou continuar lendo a sua fic...   
  
Capítulo 2= o jaNtaR de chEgaDa....   
Flash Back  
-SENHORES! ESPERO QUE NÃO COMECEMOS ASSIM! OU SERÁ COMO NO ANO PASSADO!- diz um comandante que havia acabado de chegar. –TODOS PARA OS QUARTOS, SÓ OS QUERO NO JANTAR DA SERIMONIA DE CHEGADA.  
Fim do Flash Back  
InuYasha Miroku e Houjo foram para seus alojamentos, enquanto Kouga, Seshoumaru e outros soldados ficaram conversando com o comandante.  
-InuYasha seu idiota, já levamos a primeira bronca do ano. E no primeiro dia!- diz Miroku.  
-E daí? Se eles não tivessem provocado, nada disso teria acontecido.- diz InuYasha.  
-Ei pessoal...- diz Houjo pensativo. –Teremos que usar aquelas roupas esquisitas de pingüim nesse jantar?  
-Não é roupa de pingüim seu inútil.- diz InuYaha- É smoking, e agente vai ter que usar. Você já devia estar acostumado, todo ano é a mesma coisa.  
-Eu adoro ver a Sango naqueles vestidos...- diz Miroku olhando o horizonte.  
-Feh, pare de tentar imaginar como ela vai estar hoje de noite. E espero que você não use sua "mão amaldiçoada", pois se eu for expulso do jantar esse ano, considere-se morto.- diz InuYasha com um olhar assassino.  
  
-Então Kagome, esqueci de te avisar. Teremos um jantar hoje a noite. Você terá de usar traje passeio completo. É o jantar de apresentação dos novos soldados, e também o jantar de chegada de todos. E você também será apresentada, eu espero.- diz Kaede, enquanto mostrava o local para Kagome.  
-E vocês fazem isso todo ano?- pergunta a garota interessada.  
-Sim.  
Kagome não sabia porquê, mas começou a pensar naquele belo hanyo que ela havia visto mais cedo. "Como será que ele vai estar?" pensava a garota interessada.  
-KAGOME!- grita Kaede, tentando fazer a garota olhá-la e prestar atenção.  
-Ah... Desculpe.  
-Tudo bem. Agora nós vamos entrar na sala do comandante, tenho assuntos a tratar com ele. Espera aqui.  
-Tá legal.- diz Kagome se sentando em um banco.  
Kaede entrou na sala do comandante, e saíram três meninos de lá: um youkai lobo, um youkai de fogo, e um youkai... Cachorro. Os três pararam e ficaram olhando Kagome sentada no banco, com sua saia um pouco curta, e os cabelos balançando com o vento.  
-Olá.- diz o youkai lobo sentando-se do lado de Kagome. –O quê faz uma bela senhorita sozinha por aqui?- pergunta ele.  
-Oi... Estou esperando Kaede.- diz a garota.  
-Esperando a velhota?- diz o youkai de fogo se aproximando e sentando do outro lado de Kagome.- Acho que ela vai demorar.  
-Porquê não nos acompanha?- pergunta o youkai lobo com um olhar malicioso.  
-Eu falei que ia esperar por ela aqui.- diz Kagome decidida.  
-Hmm... Tudo bem então. Posso saber seu nome?- pergunta ele.  
-É... Kagome.- diz ela meio envergonhada.  
-O meu é Kouga, e esse aqui- diz ele apontando para o youkai de fogo- É o Riten. Nos vemos no jantar de hoje a noite. Você vai estar nele não vai?  
-V-vou...- diz Kagome.  
-Então até lá!- diz ele saindo com Riten.  
Kagome ficou olhando eles caminharem até longe, e não percebeu que ficou sendo observada pelo youkai cachorro.  
-Kagome, não é mesmo?- diz ele se aproximando.  
-Sim...- diz Kagome novamente envergonhada.  
-Por acaso você não é irmã da Rin?- pergunta ele interessado.  
-Co-como sabe??- pergunta Kagome curiosa.  
-VAMOS SESHOUMARU!- grita Kouga, que já estava meio longe.  
-É uma longa história. Conversamos depois...- diz ele se retirando, com o mesmo olhar frio de antes.  
Kagome lembrou de sua irmã... E de como ela havia sido separada dela e de Souta a anos atrás... "Rin... Estou com saudades! Como esse youkai sabe de você?! Que esquisito... Eu gostaria de vê-la minha irmãzinha."  
fLaSh baCk  
-Papai!!! Deixa a Rin aqui! DEIXA ELA!- gritava uma garotinha de belos cabelos negros, que corria atrás de um carro, onde estavam um homem e outra garotinha.  
-KAGOMEEEE!- gritou a garotinha dentro do carro, que se afastava cada vez mais.  
Fim do Flash Back  
-É... Faz tempo. Eu tinha 15 anos ainda, e Rin tinha 13... Foi antes do papai... Morrer.- sussurra Kagome.  
-Falando sozinha?- pergunta Kaede saindo da sala.  
-Só lembrando alguns fatos.- reponde Kagome.  
-Vamos rápido, temos que nos arrumar...- diz Kaede- Já levaram suas malas até seu quarto, porquê eu pedi para que fizessem isso.  
-...- Kagome apenas concordava com a cabeça. Kaede parecia preocupada.  
-É aqui.- diz Kaede parando em frente a um quarto. –Espero que fique bem. Nos vemos na festa.  
Kagome não teve tempo de falar um "Claro. Até lá!", Kaede saiu correndo... Alguma coisa estranha havia acontecido. Mas ela tinha que se arrumar para a festa....  
  
eSSi caPíTuLo nãO fiCou Lah gRanDeS coiSa poRkE eU fiz eLe meiO "coRRenDo", maS o teRceiRo vai ficaR beM boM!!!! tPo, no teRceiRo eu vOu expLicaR aLguNs faTos... Ou meLhoR o seSShy vai eXpLicaR pRa kaGoMe... acRediteM si kiSeReM eLeS vauM seR "amiGoS" i o iNu vai.................. iSSo eH pRa maiS taRde e eU jaH to faLanDO deMaiS. hAUIshUIAshiOAS LEIAMMMM! eSpeRo reVieWs  
bJuSs caHh Kinomoto 


	3. SeNtiMenTos rePeNtiNoS

INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCE.... (infelizmente) oOi geNte!! eSpeRo ke vCs goSteM deSSe caPítuLo!!! neSSe caPítuLo vai teR o taL jaNtaR.... e aLguMaS suRpReSaS e aLguNs coM... CiúMeS ¬¬ LEIAM!!! eSpeRo quE eSteJam goStaNdO!  
Bianca Himura: mToo oBrigaDa moÇa! eSpeRa quE eSteja goStandO i taH aki o capítuLo 3! Mas eu pulei a explicação pro próximo capítulo ... bJus  
Dark Mel: oBriGaDa peLa reView! eSpeRo quE gOste deSSe capítuLo!  
Lily: tah aKi o caPíTuLo 3! eSpeRo que gOste!  
  
CaPíTuLo 3= seNtiMeNtOs rePenTiNoS x)  
fLaSh baCk  
Kagome não teve tempo de falar um "Claro. Até lá!", Kaede saiu correndo... Alguma coisa estranha havia acontecido. Mas ela tinha que se arrumar para a festa..  
FiM dO fLaSh baCk  
Kagome tomou um banho rápido, pois não tinha muito tempo. Kaede havia ficado conversando com o comandante até tarde, e Kagome ficou esperando. Ela colocou seu vestido, um lindo vestido bordo, tomara que caia... O vestido que sua mãe havia lhe dado... Era realmente lindo, apesar de ser um pouco provocante... Ela colocou um colar e o par de brincos... Estava linda! Passou uma leve maquiagem e voltou a se olhar no espelho.  
-Bem... Acho que estou pronta!- diz ela se observando no espelho.  
Kagome estava indo na direção da porta, quando bateram na mesma. A garota foi atender.  
-Você?!- diz a garota incrédula.  
-Quando soube que estava aqui, tive que vir te dar oi!  
-Que saudades!!- diz Kagome abraçando a garota que estava na porta.- O que faz por aqui Sango?!  
-Você não sabe?! Me alistei.... Sou uma "soldada", ou pelo menos faço o melhor possível....- diz a garota.  
-É claro que você é boa! Sango, pare com isso! Desde criança você queria ser isso! E... Como você está linda!- diz Kagome observando a amiga. Ela estava com um lindo vestido rosa, cheio de detalhes, muito bonita.  
-Muito obrigada... Mas é claro que não chego a seus pés Kagome...- diz Sango olhando Kagome.  
-Não é pra tanto!- diz Kagome envergonhada –Vamos indo?  
-Claro!  
As garotas foram andando até o salão principal, onde de longe, já dava para se ouvir as pessoas conversando. Elas se aproximaram, e Kagome viu Sango procurar alguém discretamente.  
-Quem você está procurando?- pergunta Kagome.  
-Ah... Ninguém...!- diz Sango.  
-Sei....- fala Kagome desconfiada.  
-Eu vou precisar ir agora... Nos vemos mais tarde no salão!- diz Sango correndo.  
-...- Kagome não teve tempo de responder, a garota já estava longe.  
Kagome estava prestes a dar um passo, quando alguém segurou o ombro dela.  
-Srta. Kagome?  
-Sim?!- pergunta a garota se virando.  
-Posso te acompanhar?- pergunta um elegante rapaz.  
-Claro... É Houjo não é mesmo?- pergunta a garota.  
-Sim! Você se lembra de mim?- pergunta o garoto com um olhar esperançoso.  
-Claro que sim!- diz Kagome abrindo um lindo sorriso.  
-HOUJO! SEU... ESPERA!- grita Miroku correndo.  
-Ah não...- sussurra Houjo ao ver Mirouku e InuYasha chegando. Kagome solta apenas uma risadinha discreta.  
-Kagome! Você está... Está... Perfeita!- diz Miroku chegando mais perto da garota. –Você não gostaria de ter um filho meu?  
-LÁ VEM VOCÊ COM ESSAS PERGUNTAS!- diz InuYasha acertando um soco na cabeça de Miroku.  
-Que foi?! Ta com ciúme? Vai dizer que a senhorita Kagome não está linda?!- pergunta Miroku olhando desconfiado.  
-É... É...- InuYasha ficou sem palavras, e ficou vermelho... Kagome realmente estava maravilhosa! Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la!  
-Então... Vamos descer, que eu tenho assuntos a tratar com um tal de...- Kagome ia falando, quando percebeu que falou demais.  
-Um tal de....?- perguntou InuYasha interessado.  
-Um tal de... De... Comandante Miouga!- Kagome lembrou do infeliz comandante que havia conversando com Kaede mais cedo para disfarçar.  
-Ah ta....- fala InuYasha ainda desconfiado, mas eles seguem andando em direção ao salão.  
Kagome ao chegar no salão percorre este com os olhos, a procura de Sesshoumaru... Ele lhe devia uma explicação! InuYasha percebeu que Kagome procurava alguém, e percorreu com os olhos o salão, para ver se via alguém que interessasse a garota.  
-Mas aonde é que...- Kagome "pensa" alto de mais.  
-Aonde é que...?- continua InuYasha.  
-Ah... Nad..- Kagome ia falando mas foi interrompida por alguém, que segurou suas mãos.  
-Kagome querida!- diz Kouga, segurando as mãos da garota, sob um olhar assassino de InuYasha.  
-LOBO FEDIDO! O QUÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- pergunta InuYasha.  
-Conversando com a minha namorada!- diz o youkai lobo.  
InuYasha ficou pasmo, não sabia o que fazer...  
-E...Eu não esperava isso de você.- sussurra ele passando por Kagome e se dirigindo para o meio do salão, deixando uma Kagome confusa, um Miroku incrédulo, e um Houjo desconfiado.  
Aquilo fora demais para Kagome.  
-Desde quando namoramos?! EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA, VOCÊ ENTENDEU?- diz ela saindo na direção de InuYasha.  
Kouga ficou boquiaberto, Miroku e Houjo soltaram uma risadinha.  
"Agora cadê o InuYasha?!" pensava a garota andando no meio das pessoas do salão. "Pera aí... Desde quando eu me importo com o que ele pensa?!DROGA!".  
Kagome procura mais um pouco e não o acha... Resolve sair para tomar um ar e por os pensamentos em ordem. Kagome foi andando, resmungando e jogando pragas em todos.  
-O quê está falando?- pergunta um vulto em cima de uma árvore.  
-ESCUTA AQUI...- Kagome ia gritando, mas viu que era InuYasha.  
-Sim?- pergunta ele.  
-Eu precisava falar com você.- diz a garota mudando completamente o tom.  
-Posso saber o motivo?- pergunta o hanyo curioso, escondendo um sorriso pelo fato dela ter ido atrás dele.  
-O que o Kouga disse é mentira!- diz Kagome olhando seriamente para InuYasha.  
-Ta... E daí?  
-Como assim?!- pergunta Kagome incrédula.  
-O quê eu tenho haver com isso?- pergunta InuYasha.  
-Você....- Kagome perdeu as palavras. –ESCUTA AQUI SEU GROSSO, EU SÓ VIM... SÓ VIM...- Kagome ficou novamente sem ter o que falar.  
-Só veio...?- diz InuYasha se aproximando mais de Kagome.  
-Só achei que você devia saber...- diz ela se virando para ir embora, furiosa.  
-Porquê você acha que eu deveria saber?- pergunta InuYasha subindo novamente na árvore.  
-Eu só... Deixa pra lá. Você não vai entender... Nem eu entendo.- diz Kagome indo embora.  
InuYasha sorriu, e continuou a observar a lua. Pensando naquela garota... Kagome voltou para a festa e encontrou Sesshoumaru.  
-Finalmente te achei!- diz ela puxando o youkai para fora do salão, na direção oposta a InuYasha.  
-Fêmea humana, o que quer?- pergunta ele se soltando.  
-Não me chame assim, e você me deve uma explicação. De onde conhece minha irmã, Rin?  
-Você ainda não se lembrou?- pergunta o youkai, sem mudar a feição fria.  
-Não.... Se eu lembrasse não estaria perguntando!- diz Kagome.  
-Não se lembra... O motivo dela ter mudado de cidade?- pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
-Ela se mudou por causa dos estudos! Papai queria que Rin fosse uma advogada de sucesso!  
-Isso foi o que ele lhe contou.- fala Sesshoumaru, desviando o olhar.  
-Como assim?! Fala como se soubesse mais do que eu!- diz Kagome, não escondendo a irritação.  
-E eu sei...- diz Sesshoumaru calmamente.  
-Como assim?! Você não sabe de nada!  
-Sei sim! Sei que ela está sofrendo, que o acidente a prejudicou... E que ela está depressiva desde a morte do seu...- Sesshoumaru ia falando, mas viu lágrimas nos olhos de Kagome.  
-ELA ESTÁ SE ESFORÇANDO! ELA ESTÁ! ELA ESTÁ SOFRENDO MUITO!- Kagome não esconde as lágrimas.  
Sesshoumaru abraça a garota, num ato insciente, tentando acalmá- la....  
------------------------------------------------  
InuYasha desceu da árvore, se sentindo meio "culpado", pelo que havia falado para Kagome, e por ter sido grosso com ela... Ele podia tentar negar, mas estava na cara: ele estava gostando dela! Não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes de Kouga, e não pode deixar de sentir-se feliz ao ver ela indo lhe dar uma explicação como se eles fossem namorados. Ele saiu daquela árvore decidido a falar com aquela garota que o fascinou em apenas um dia...  
Atravessou o salão a procura dela, chegou perto de uma janela e sentiu o perfume inconfundível daquela garota. Foi na direção e a viu.... ABRAÇADA COM SEU MEIO-IRMÃO!  
-E ainda foi me falar que não tinha nada com o Kouga! Claro! Ela tem com o Sesshoumaru! Aquela garota idio...- InuYasha ia falando, mas parou der repente e saiu dali furioso e muito enciumado... Quem via ele dizia que estava com muita raiva... Raiva de uma coisa que ele nem sabia o que era... Mas irá descobrir em breve.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
yOo! GenTe... eSPeRo quE teNhAm goSTaDo... Eu atRaSei pRa uM caPíTuLo a eXpLicaçÃO do seSShy! deScuLpeM... x) eSpeRo qUe eStejaM goSTanDo do ciúmeS du iNu quE vai deScobRiR uM noVo seNtiMenTo...... Já faLei deMaiS!  
CoMenTem!!!!  
bJuSs bY caHh KiNoMoTo! 


	4. pRobLeMaS e maiS pRobLeMaS

iiNu não me peRtenCe ;/ yOo! oOi geNte!! todo beM??? Aki taH todo óTiMo! eSpeRo ke goStem deSSi caPíTuLo!! Eu fiZ eLe ráPiDo... MaS eSpeRo ke teNha fiKaDo boM! neSSi daKi o iNu vai faLah uMas koiSaS ke nãO devia pRa kaGoMe... i eU to coMeçaNdo a eXpLicaR meLhoR a hiStóRia do seSShy i da riN. Bianca Himura: oOi!! eSpeRo ki goSte deSSi caPíTuLo... fiZ de tuDo pRa eScLarecER meLhoR uMa paRte da hiStóRia do seSShy i da riN! Ki boM k vC tBm goSta do seSShy pQ eu tBm aXo ELi mTo LiNdo ;D bJauM! Isis Kazue: oOi! É veRdaDe o iNu caiU raPiDinHu na deLa x) taH aKi intãO uMa paRte da expLicaçãO do seSShy. eSpeRo ke goSte! ;D Nanda Dark Kagura: oOi moXa!!! Ke boM ki vC taH goStanDo!! vO LeR coM o maioR pRazEr sua hiStóriA quE poR siNaL eH óTiMa! bJuss Taiji Ya Sango-Chan: mTo obRigaDa!! eSpeRo k eSteja goStanDO do seSShy "geNtiL" neH... Hehehehe... taH aki iNtãO o caPítuLo 4! eSpeRo ke goSte! ;D Lan Ayath: OOi... reSponDeNdo a suA peRguNTa, eLi eH uM youKai reLâmpaGo! LemBra deLis neH?! eH ki eU soH usEi o noMe deLe msM! bJuss i eSpeRO ki goSTe! CaPíTuLo 4= pRobLemaS e maiS pRobLemaS...  
fLaSh baCk  
-E ainda foi me falar que não tinha nada com o Kouga! Claro! Ela tem com o Sesshoumaru! Aquela garota idio...- InuYasha ia falando, mas parou de repente e saiu dali furioso e muito enciumado... Quem via ele dizia que estava com muita se tivesse sido traído! Raiva de uma coisa que ele nem sabia o que era... Mas irá descobrir em breve.  
fiM do fLaSh baCk  
-Me desculpe...- diz Kagome se separando de Sesshoumaru.  
-Não tem problema.- responde o youkai, sem mudar a feição de seu rosto... Parecia que ele não tinha sentimentos.  
-Mas você... Me deve uma explicação.- diz Kagome enxugando as últimas lágrimas, que ainda lutavam em cair pelo seu rosto.  
-...Rin e eu... Fomos... Namorados.- diz ele, sob um olhar espantado de Kagome.  
-Então... Você era o príncipe do qual ela me falava... Eu sempre pensei que fosse um sonho de menina....  
-Acontece que seu pai não aceitava o fato dela amar um youkai...- acrescenta Sesshoumaru.  
-Então o motivo da discussão... Entra os dois... Aquela discussão um dia antes de Rin ir embora...  
-...- Sesshoumaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça.  
---Lembranças de Kagome--- (resolvi não colocar fLaSh baCk Hsuiahosuhuas)  
Kagome ia andando pelo enorme corredor da casa, quando parou na porta da biblioteca, onde viu sua irmã e seu pai conversando. Ela ia entrar, mas começou a escutar a discussão...  
-VOCÊ VAI PARA OUTRA CIDADE!- disse o pai de Kagome, visivelmente nervoso.  
-EU NÃO QUERO IR! JÁ FALEI PRA VOCÊ! EU NÃO VOU!- disse Rin decidida.  
-CALE A BOCA MENINA! EU AINDA SOU SEU PAI, E MANDO NESSA CASA!- diz o homem, andando em direção a porta.  
Kagome se escondeu, e esperou o pai passar, voltou a biblioteca, e viu sua irmã chorando.  
-Rin... O que houve?!  
-Nada Kagome...- fala Rin e meio a soluços.  
-Você está chorando... Eu vi a discussão.. Porquê?!- pergunta Kagome.  
-Kagome tem coisas que você não sabe... E...  
-Me conte Rin! Sou sua irmã e amiga! Pode me contar!- diz Kagome.  
-Foi... Por causa dos... Estudos....- diz Rin, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, para que sua irmã mais velha não percebesse a mentira que havia contado.  
-Eu vou falar com ele!- diz Kagome se levantando decidida.  
-Não! Não precisa.... Nós já decidimos. Eu vou estudar na capital.  
----Fim da Lembrança----  
-Eu jamais imaginei que ela esconderia isso de mim!- diz Kagome andando.  
-Acredite... Foi para o seu bem.- diz Sesshoumaru se virando e começando a andar na direção oposta.  
-Obrigada...- sussurra Kagome sem virar para ver o youkai.  
Sesshoumaru apenas "sorri" (se é que ele sorri) e continua andando.  
Kagome entra novamente na festa, e avista Sango conversando com Miroku....  
-Desculpem incomodar...- diz Kagome chegando perto do suposto casal.  
-Kagome!- dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, vermelhos.  
-Ahan...- diz Kagome percebendo o olhar abobalhado dos dois... Típico de quem está apaixonado.  
-Ah..É...Eu...Bem... Vou indo.- diz Miroku saindo dali.  
-Desculpe ter atrapalhado Sango...- diz Kagome.  
-Como assim "atrapalhado"?- pergunta Sango meio nervosa.  
-Você entendeu.- diz Kagome –Vamos comigo lá fora?!  
-Desculpe Kagome, é que fiquei de falar com as outras meninas.  
-Ah...Tudo bem.- diz Kagome saindo sozinha... Já que ninguém quis ir junto.  
A garota passeia pelo jardim, e vê um vulto sentado, atirando pedrinhas no lago ali perto Ela se aproxima.  
-O que faz aqui humana inútil?- pergunta o "vulto".  
-Como assim?!- fala Kagome indignada com o que havia acabado de escutar.  
-Você está surda é?!  
-InuYasha não fale assim comigo! Você não tem o dire...  
-Ah... Não tenho?!- pergunta o hanyo interrompendo Kagome.- Deixa eu ver... Ah! Lembrei! Uma garota pensa que eu estou com ciúmes dela e vai me dar uma explicação porquê um lobo falou besteiras, daí eu acredito e vou falar com ela, PEDIR DESCULPAS, pois eu fui grosso. Mas, eu encontro ela agarrada com o meu IRMÃO!  
-Não foi nada disso! Quem você pensa que eu sou?!- pergunta Kagome.  
-Uma QUALQUER, que AGARRA a todos por aí, pensando que é "a tal".- diz InuYasha sério.  
Kagome não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas.. Ele a havia humilhado, falado coisas que nem se quer acontecerão! Kagome correu para seu quarto, com a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas... Deixando para trás um InuYahsa meio arrependido pelas palavras, mas ainda irritado.  
Kagome se jogou em sua cama... E se lembrou das palavras daquele Hanyo... Não foi nada disso! Ela não tinha nada com Kouga! E não tinha chego se quer tão perto de Sesshoumaru! Kagome estava muito triste e confusa... Não apenas por causa daquele hanyo baka... Mas também por sua irmã... Rin não havia contado para ela o motivo real de sua ida! Ela havia dito que eram os estudos... Mas não eram apenas eles... Kagome começou a se lembrar de Rin e suas palavras doces. Começou a lembrar do que ela falava... E lembrou dela ter falado de Sesshoumaru!  
----LemBRança----  
-Kagome...- diz Rin.  
-Sim?  
-Hoje eu conheci uma pessoa muito especial.- fala a garota.  
-Posso saber quem é?!- pergunta Kagome desconfiada.  
-O nome dele é...  
-DELE?! Rin!!! Você arranjou um namorado?!-pergunta Kagome.  
-Ele é... Um youkai...- sussurra a garota.  
-Você sabe que papai não tolera! E não faça essas brincadeiras comigo! Eu não gosto! Eu quero o seu bem! Imagine se papai escuta essa história e acredita nela?! Na certa você vai pra outra cidade!- diz Kagome se levantando e saindo do quarto.  
-Não é uma história... Ele é real....- sussurra Rin para si mesma no quarto.  
-----FiM da LeMbRanÇa----  
"Então... Foi isso... Você o conheceu, ele era real! E eu não acreditei em você! Foi por isso que papai te levou para outra cidade! Porquê ele não queria você perto desse Sesshoumaru! Rin... Eu sinto muito... Eu deveria ter te ajudado!" pensa Kagome deitada em sua cama, pensando nos enganos e no que deveria ter feito... Adormeceu... Mergulhada em seus pensamentos.  
-------EnquAntO iSSo.. uM haNyo-------  
"Humana idiota! Porquê eu insisto em me arrepender do que falo pra você?! Eu falei a verdade!" pansava um hanyo enquanto caminhava de volta ao salão, para pegar a chave de seu alojamento pra poder dormir... Não agüentava mais aquela festa, e aqueles pensamentos naquela garota. Estava distraído, quando esbarrou em alguém.  
-EI IDIOTA! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!- diz InuYasha se levantando.  
-Mais respeito irmãozinho.  
-Sesshoumaru seu IDIOTA! Não olha por onde anda?! No que estava pensando?? Já sei... Estava pensando naquela humana que acabou de agarrar no jardim? Não é??  
-O que está querendo insinuar com isso seu meio youkai imprestável?!- pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
-Você entendeu muito bem.... Ou não pe inteligente o bastante?- pergunta InuYasha.  
-Hahahahahaha!! Entendi... Você esta com ciúmes.- ri Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente.  
-O QUÊ?!- pergunta InuYasha.  
-Escuta aqui... Ela é irmã da minha namorada. E eu precisava falar com ela, mas eu não precisava estar te contando isso. E eu não "agarrei" ela. Hanyo baka.  
-Como assim... Não.. Agarrou?- pergunta InuYasha.  
-Eu apenas a abracei, pois Rin sempre me disse que gostava muito de Kagome, e quando ela começou a chorar, eu a vi como se fosse a minha Rin, e a abracei no sentido de acalmá-la. Você realmente é um imprestável.- diz Sesshoumaru se retirando.  
-Apenas... A abraçou?- falava InuYasha para si mesmo. –O que foi que eu fiz?!  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ai ai ai... o capíTuLo 5 taH pRontO jaH geNte!!!! aXo k vCs vauM goSTaR... teRemoS o pRimeiRo dia de noSSa kaGoMe coMO eNfeRmeiRa! X) na veRdaDe.. vai seR uM diA "PESADO" pRa eLa.... LeiAm! coNtiNueM maNdaNdo ReviEwS! Ki eU amO reCebê-LaS e reSpoNdê-Las! ... eu Não esTou feLiz hoJe... aGoRa poKo deScobRi uMa koiSa mTo xaTa.... eu nãO krO choRaR nãO teM coMo.... meU MSN eh me aDiCioNem k eU aMaRei faLaR koM vcS! ;D  
bJuSs caHh KiNoMoTo ;D 


	5. soNho sE toRnanDo peSadeLo

Ai ai.. geNte deU uNs pRobLeMaS kNdo eU fui poR o caPítuLo 4.... Não sEi o ke aConTecEu... maS agoRa já taVa daNdo pRa LeR... NãO reCebiH mTaS reViewS neLi ; eSpeRo quE goSTeM deSSi caPítuLo geNte... no finaL eLi taH mTo LinDinHu!! I o caPítuLo 6 jaH taH kuaSi pRonTo!  
p.s.: a eXpLicaçãO de seSShy e riN coNtinuA no pRóxiMo caPítuLo... x)  
Lily: NãO sei o quE acoNteCeu!! Mas acHo que agoRa jaH eStá daNdo pRa Ler o 4... eSpeRo que goSTe do 4 e Do 5! bJus.  
tRaSh-NayNay: Nayyy vaLeu muLheR... eSpeRo k teJa goSTanDo ;DD eSpeRo ki goSTe deSSi!  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan: yOo!! Mtu oBriGaDa!!!!! eSpeRo ki goSte deSSi caPítuLo!!! I eU jaH Lih aS uMaS fiCs suaS... vC eScReve mToo beM!!! ; Capítulo 5= Sonho se tornando pesadelo...  
De manhã já estava tudo arrumado...  
-Nossa... O pessoal daqui limpa tudo rápido!- diz Kagome olhando para o salão.  
-É verdade.- diz uma voz atrás dela.  
-Kouga...- diz Kagome se virando.  
-Bom dia!- diz o youkai- Sabe, nós temos festa três vezes ao ano... Eu acho que bebi um pouco e falei o que não devia.  
-Ah... Tudo bem... Não tem problema.- diz Kagome.  
-Mas... Quanto a você ser minha namorada... Você não gostaria mesmo?- pergunta ele esperançoso.  
-Ah.. Kouga.... Sinto muito.- diz Kagome, tentando dizer um "não".  
-Eu não vou desistir.- diz ele indo embora.  
-Ai ai....- suspira Kagome, procurando Kaede.  
A garota foi caminhando até a frente do quarto de Kaede. Bateu na porta e ninguém atendeu.  
-Kaede?- diz a garota entrando.- Você está aqui?  
A garota viu o quarto... ESTAVA TODO REVIRADO! As coisas de Kaede estavam espalhadas pelo chão, os móveis caídos... Mas... A porta do banheiro estava fechada. Kagome bateu nela, não escondendo o desespero.  
-KAEDE! KAEDE?! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?- pergunta Kagome, mas ninguém responde, ela encosta o ouvido na porta, mas nada além de um silêncio mortal vem de lá de dentro.  
A garota abre a porta então, e vê um banheiro todo molhado... Também revirado, ela se aproxima da banheira e puxa a cortina.  
Kagome dá um grito surdo... Não acreditava no que via! KAEDE! MORTA! Kagome ficou em estado de choque... Sua avó...Morta!  
A garota sai correndo pela porta do banheiro e entra no quarto, a procura do responsável... Medo não importava mais... Tudo o quê ela queria agora era achar quem fez aquilo... VINGANÇA, era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça da garota. Uma rajada forte de vento invadiu o quarto, e uma youkai dos ventos apareceu.  
-Hahahahahaha... Está com raiva?! – pergunta a youkai.  
-MALDITA! – diz Kagome pulando para socá-la, do jeito que podia.  
-Não seja tola.- diz a youkai mexendo um leque em sua mão, lançando Kagome longe, contra uma parede. A garota ficou meio tonta, mas pode escutar as últimas palavras da youkai.  
-Não sei como nem porquê, mas Naraku te quer para ele. Tola... Se eu pudesse te mataria agora.  
-Kagura...- diz uma youkai branca chegando ao quarto, Kagome não a viu direito, estava tonta pela batida.- Vamos embora. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui.  
Kagome não viu mais nada... Tudo escureceu.  
-------  
Acordou aos poucos. Estava na ala médica, sendo tratada. Assim que abriu os olhos, já se escutaram gritos de satisfação.  
-Comandante?- perguntou uma enfermeira.  
-Sim?  
-Pode entrar, ela acordou e passa bem!  
O comandante entrou no quarto e olhou para a garota.  
-Como está se sentindo senhorita Higurashi?- pergunta o comandante.  
-Bem. Foi apenas uma pancada.... E... Quanto a vovó?- perguntou Kagome.  
-Sua avó... Foi... Assassinada, como você constatou. Ninguém aqui sabe da morte de Kaede. Peço que mantenha em sigilo total. Os soldados podem ficar assustados, mais do que já estão. Tudo o que eles sabem é que você foi atacada.. Por favor não fale nada.  
-Claro...- responde Kagome se levantando.  
-Onde pensa que vai?- pergunta o comandante.  
-Como assim? Estou aqui para trabalhar. Ser uma médica.- diz Kagome.  
-Você não pode. Tem que ficar em repouso. Quanto ao serviço não se preocupe...- diz ele se retirando do quarto- Seus amigos estão aqui. Posso mandar entrar?- pergunta ele.  
-Claro!!- responde Kagome com um sorriso.  
O comandante saiu, e fechou a porta, que foi aberta logo em seguida por uma Sango desesperada, um Miroku preocupado e um Houjo mais preocupado ainda e um Inu... Espere um pouco... Ele não estava ali...  
"Onde ele está?Porquê to pensando naquele idiota!"  
-KAGOMEEEEEE!!!- grita Sango se atirando na cama onde a garota estava deitada.- VOCÊ TA BEM?  
-Estou sim Sango!- diz Kagome sorrindo.  
-Ei Kagome... Tem certeza que está bem?- pergunta Miroku.  
-Claro! Foi só uma pancada!- diz ela normalmente.  
-Uma pancada?! Te machucaram muito?! Juro que se eu pegar que fez isso.... Eu vou fuzilar vivo!- diz Houjo decidido.  
-Obrigada Houjo... Mas acho que não será necessário. O comandante já tomou as medidas necessárias.  
-...- um silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos no local, que foi interrompido por Kouga, que invadiu o quarto.  
-KAGOME!?- grita ele.  
=.= GOTA EM TODOS  
-VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!- continua ele.  
-Estou sim...- responde a garota dando um suspiro.  
-Tome.- diz ele entregando um buquê para Kagome. –Precisamos conversar.  
-Ah... Vamos indo pessoal?!- diz Sango dando um soco em Miroku que ia dizer um "não". –Você não vem Kouga?!  
-Vou ficar mais um pouco. Como eu disse tenho que conversar com a senhorita Kagome.- responde o youkai lobo.  
-Tudo bem.- diz Sango empurrando Miroku e Houjo para fora do quarto.  
-Diga Kouga.- fala Kagome olhando curiosa para o youkai lobo.  
-Kagome... Já pensou na proposta que te fiz antes...?- pergunta ele esperançoso.  
-Ah... Olha Kouga... Eu não pensei ainda... Os últimos fatos me chocaram bastante.- fala a garota calmamente.  
-Tudo bem.... Posso ficar aqui com você?  
-Pode...- fala Kagome.  
Ela não gostava de ficar sozinha... Também não ia muito na do Kouga, mas melhor ele que ninguém. Além do mais, apesar das tentativas de namoro dele, ele estava se mostrando um grande amigo... As pessoas surpreendem as vezes.  
---------------------  
-Sango! Não devíamos ter deixado o Kouga lá com a Kagome!- diz Houjo.  
-Ah Houjo fique quieto!- diz Sango continuando a caminhar na direção de seu treino.  
-Onde vai Sangozinha?- pergunta Miroku.  
-Não se finja de bobo! Todos nós temos treino agora!- diz Sango olhando brava para Miroku.  
-Ah... É verdade! O quê eu não daria pra ser o Kouga e estar lá...- Miroku não pode continuar a frase, pois levou uma cotovelada na barriga- Porque fez isso Houjo Baka!  
-Onde está o Kouga?  
-InuYasha... Ele está... É...- Miroku percebe o porquê do soco.  
-Ele está com a Kagome no quarto. Levou até flores para ela! Veja como ele é gentil!- diz Sango, mais dando uma "indireta", e corre para o seu treino.  
-Bem... Agente também vai indo... Inuzinho...- diz Miroku saindo dali com Houjo.  
-Bakas! O que eu tenho a ver com isso?!- diz InuYasha segurando toda sua vontade de ir lá.  
Mas pensando melhor, ele tinha que ir lá! O quê aquele lobo poderia estar fazendo com ela?! E ele nem tinha pedido desculpas para ela ainda! InuYasha correu até a ala médica, mais precisamente para onde Kagome estava e abriu a porta do quarto.  
-O quê faz aqui Cara de Cachorro?- pergunta Kouga calmamente, sentado a uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Kagome.  
-O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!- pergunta InuYasha sério.  
-Shhhh! Não vê que ela está descansando?!- InuYasha teve vontade de esganar Kouga e jogá-lo pela janela. Mas não foi necessário.  
A médica que estava cuidando do local mandou Kouga sair, pois ele estava sendo chamado para o treino. InuYasha se aproximou de Kagome, ela parecia um anjo dormindo... Tinha um sono leve, calmo. InuYasha acariciou o rosto da garota... Ele estava deslumbrado com ela! Nem percebeu que a garota abriu os olhos, e continuou acariciando o rosto dela. Kagome viu InuYasha e fechou os olhos rapidamente, fingindo voltar a dormir.  
-Ah... Eu sinto muito... Pelo que eu disse... Sou mesmo um hanyo baka. Você não merecia escutar nada do que eu te disse... Sinto muito Kagome. Espero que possa me desculpar.- diz ele parando de repente e se levantando, andou até a porta, parou em frente a ela... Deu mais uma olhada para a garota... E qual não foi a surpresa dele ao ver a garota sentada na cama?!  
-Ka-Kagome?!- diz ele indignado e envergonhado.  
  
yOo! Ai geNte eSpeRo k eSSi caPítuLo eSteJa boM!!! fiZ o poSSíveL.... Hehehe. tiVe uNs pRobLeMaS eSSa seMaNa, i eU coLoKei meU e-maiL aki, maS eLe iNsiSte eM não apaReCeR! cahmilezinha keM kiseR mi paSSa o MSN ki eU aDiCioNo (coM mTo pRazeR). oK? eSpeRO rEvieWs!  
bjUSs caHh KiNoMoTo! 


	6. meU LaDO caRinhOso

oOi peSSoaL!!! deScuLpeM a deMoRa x) tiVe pRobLemAs.... maS aKi eStá o caPítuLo 6... eSpeRo ke goStem... fiZ o poSSíveL ;D e eSSe capítuLo taH maioR ki oS outRos eu aXei...

Capítulo 6= Meu LaDo caRiNhoSo

---fLaSh baCk---

-Ah... Eu sinto muito... Pelo que eu disse... Sou mesmo um hanyo baka. Você não merecia escutar nada do que eu te disse... Sinto muito Kagome. Espero que possa me desculpar.- diz ele parando de repente e se levantando, andou até a porta, parou em frente a ela... Deu mais uma olhada para a garota... E qual não foi a surpresa dele ao ver a garota sentada na cama?!

-Ka-Kagome?!- diz ele indignado e envergonhado.

---fiM do fLaShbaCk---

InuYasha "petrificou"... Kagome estava olhando no fundo dos olhos dele... Parecia que ela buscava uma informação... O que ela queria com aquele olhar tão intimidador?! InuYasha desviou o olhar... Não conseguia encará-la.

-InuYasha...- fala Kagome docemente. –Isso que você disse... É verdade?

-Foram apenas palavras... Que eu... É... Podemos ser amigos... Não podemos?- InuYasha não conseguiu falar.

Mas Kagome entendeu... Finalmente... Ela entendeu que aquele era o jeito do hanyo... Apesar de ser orgulhoso, deixou isso de lado e admitiu ter errado... Foi até ela e pediu desculpas.

-Está desculpado... Se é que foi isso que quis dizer...Pode me ajudar?- pergunta Kagome quebrando o silêncio que já durava alguns minutos.

-Com o quê?- pergunta InuYasha olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Vou sair desse quarto... O quê você acha?! Vou ter estudar agora mais do que antes! Sem a vovó...- fala Kagome entristecendo com a última frase.

InuYasha não falou nada, apenas ajudou a garota a levar as coisas dela até o quarto. Kagome jogou suas coisas em cima da cama ainda desarrumada e foi até o banheiro. Pegou uma maleta com sabe-lá-o-quê dentro e saiu empurrando InuYasha para fora.

-Bom... Eu vou estudar... Você deve ter treino agora, se não me engano?!- fala Kagome observando o hanyo.

-É... Tenho sim. Nos vemos depois então?- pergunta ele olhando para a garota.

-Se tivermos tempo para isso....- fala Kagome se virando e correndo em direção ao centro de enfermagem.

-------------

Kagome entrou no centro de enfermagem, e olhou para todos os cantos... Havia uma médica, que logo a avistou (N/A: Kagome estava na ala hospitalar e não no centro de enfermagem antes... Então, essa é outra médica e tudo o mais).

-Você deve ser Kagome?- pergunta a médica encarando Kagome.

-Sou sim.- responde a garota colocando a maleta que carregava sobra uma mesa e olhando para a médica.

-Interessante... Pensei que você estivesse no hospital daqui. Mas... Não vou perguntar nada. Sou Megumi. Veja bem, você chegou na hora certa: eu tenho que sair daqui para cuidar de um caso mais grave em uma cidade aqui perto. Preciso que alguém fique aqui... Tenho certeza que fará um bom trabalho... Se bem que ultimamente não temos tido muito, quase ninguém se machuca, pois os treinos de começo são leves. Tenho que sair... Desculpe por não ter tempo de te explicar onde estão alguns remédios e outras coisas, voltarei o mais rápido que puder... Se você tiver algum caso grave, encaminhe ao hospital.- fala a médica pegando algumas coisas, apressada, e saindo do centro.

-...- Kagome não teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa, ficou ali, naquele centro sozinha. –Muito bem Kagome... Você não pode ficar sem fazer nada não é?! Acho que seria bom começar vendo onde estão os remédios e ler a bula daqueles que não conheçe...- fala a garota para si mesma em voz alta, num tom de motivação. (N/A: Tpo... eu não me imagino lendo bula de remédio... E não me imagino uma médica nem nada do tipo ;P)

----------------

InuYasha chegou correndo ao campo de treinamento onde sua turma estava.

-Está atrasado senhor InuYasha.- fala um comandante, que parecia ser muito severo, tinha cabelos brancos, devia ser pela idade, mas era austero, forte, e com uma cara de poucos amigos...

-Desculpe senhor.- responde InuYasha se posicionando em uma das fileiras, ao lado de Miroku.

-Muito bem... Vamos começar.- fala o comandante. –Miroku, InuYasha quero falar com vocês depois!

-Sim senhor. –respondem os dois coordenadamente.

-E tomem cuidado para não se machucar, pois fiquei sabendo que a médica Megumi teve que ir à cidade... –completa o comandante se virando para o campo de treinos.

Miroku e Houjo se olham, como se soubessem de algo, e olham em seguida para InuYasha e Kouga.

-O quê?!- sussurra InuYasha para Houjo e Miroku.

-Se Megumi não esta...- sussurra Miroku como resposta.

-Kagome esta lá!- sussurra Kouga dando um sorrisinho vitorioso, sem que ninguém escutasse sua óbvia conclusão...

-SENHORES!- grita o comandante para Kouga e InuYasha. –Já basta! Vocês serão os primeiros. Façam o exercício corretamente. Cuidado ao passar pela ponte, passem rápido pelos pneus e escalem com precisão o paredão.

-Será fácil ganhar de você lobo fedido.- fala InuYasha para o youkai lobo.

-Quem disse que eu quero ganhar?- fala Kouga ainda com o sorrisinho nos lábios. –Eu tenho coisas mais importantes...

-JÁ!- grita o comandante, e Kouga e InuYasha saem correndo.

InuYasha passou pela ponte facilmente, mas Kouga tropeçou em um buraco e torceu o tornozelo, caindo da ponte... Ele nadou com dificuldade até a margem novamente, onde foi recepcionado pelo comandante.

-Você!- diz o comandante apontando para Riten –Leve ele até a ala de enfermagem.

Riten saiu carregando Kouga, e InuYasha voltou vitorioso para perto de Houjo e Miroku.

-Nunca pensei que seria mais fácil... Ganhei dele sem nenhum esforço...- fala o meio youkai voltando ao seu lugar.

-Idiota...- sussurra Miroku –Ele foi para o centro de enfermagem.

-Sim, porquê é um idiota.-fala InuYasha.

-Você ainda não entendeu?!- sussurra Houjo irritado. –A Megumi não esta lá!

-Sim... E daí?!- fala InuYasha, um pouco alto demais.

-INUYASHA! PARA O BANCO!- grita o comandante

----------------

-Ei Kouga... O quê aconteceu?!- pergunta Riten ao ver que já estavam fora do alcance da vista do comandante.

-Me larga.- fala Kouga se soltando de Riten –Eu não me machuquei. Acontece que a Megumi não esta... E quem você acha que esta no lugar dela?!

-Aquela garota...

-Kagome. Isso mesmo. Agora volte para o campo de treinamento e fale que foi só um susto, mas terei que descansar. – fala Kouga saindo dali e indo na direção do centro de enfermagem.

Riten voltou para o campo e sussurrou para o professor o que Kouga pediu, de um modo que InuYasha não conseguiu escutar e ficou olhando tudo muito curioso.

------------

Kouga entrou no centro e encontrou Kagome sentada no chão com remédios e caixas em volta. Ficou observando a garota por alguns instantes e deu um "gemido" de dor. Kagome virou-se rapidamente e olhou Kouga atentamente... Ele foi andando até ela mancando. A garota se levantou e ajudou ele a sentar-se.

-O quê aconteceu Kouga?- pergunta a garota olhando para ele.

-Eu torci meu pé no treino... Cadê a Megumi- pergunta ele olhando fingidamente para os lados.

-Megumi teve que sair... Estou no lugar dela. Me diga o quê você fez...?- pergunta a garota tentando achar um ferimento nele.

-Torci o tornozelo...- fala ele colocando o pé sobre a cadeira e dando mais um gemido fingido.

-Hmm...- Kagome analisou o tornozelo de Kouga, e voltou a falar –Bem... Foi só um susto. De qualquer forma, vamos fazer uma compressa de gelo e passar alguma coisa.

A garota massageou os pés do youkai lobo e fez a compressa. Kouga parecia delirar...

-Já pode ir.- fala Kagome sentando na mesa e fazendo alguma anotação em um papel.

-Terei que ficar aqui mais um pouco.- fala ele, fazendo com que Kagome tirasse os olhos do papel e começasse a observá-lo. –É que tenho que esperar até o final do treino. O comandante mandou.

-...(suspiro) Tudo bem. Só fique aí em silêncio então.- fala a garota voltando a notar nos papéis.

-------------------

-INUYASHA, MIROKU!- chamou o comandante, enquanto mandava mais dois soldados para o treino.

"Mas o que esse maldito quer dessa vez?! Eu nem se quer estava conversando com o Miroku!" pensava o hanyo caminhando em direção ao local onde o comandante estava.

-Sim senhor?!- perguntam InuYasha e Miroku chegando juntos.

-Lembra que disse que queria falar com os dois mais cedo em minha aula?!- os dois confirmam com a cabeça –Pois bem. Quero que vão até o centro de enfermagem e busquem uma caixa que Megumi deixou separada para mim.

-Sim senhor!- respondem os dois saindo na direção do centro.

--------------------

-O quê acha Kagura?- pergunta uma youkai branca, Kanna.

-Não sei. Melhor esperarmos mais um pouco. Eles redobraram a segurança... Estão desconfiados. E além do mais a garota não está sozinha. Não podemos levantar mais suspeitas. Naraku não terá a garota tão cedo.- responde a mesma youkai dos ventos que assassinou Kaede.

-Vamos embora então.- fala Kanna puxando Kagura para longe do centro de enfermagem.

---------------------

-O quê será que tem essa caixa?- pergunta Miroku para o hanyo, enquanto caminhavam na direção do centro.

-Sei lá. Agente aproveita e pede para o lobo fedido ajudar. Aposto que ele nem machucou o tornozelo...- fala o hanyo estreitando os olhos e apertando os punhos.

-Claro que não, seu burro!- responde Mirouku sobre um olhar surpreso de InuYasha –Será que você não entendeu?! MEGUMI NÃO ESTÁ LÁ! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ NO LUGAR DELA?!

-Ka...Kagome!?

-Isso mesmo... Enfim você entendeu!-fala Miroku.

-Baka!- fala InuYasha dando um soco na cabeça do amigo.

-Porquê fez isso?- pergunta Miroku massageando o local atingido.

-Porquê você é um idiota! Ele está lá com ela! Aquele aproveitador!- fala InuYasha correndo.

-----------------------

oOi!! É iSSo... fiZ o poSSíveL.. deScuLpem a demoRa é que fiQuei meiO tRavada neSSa fic, maS Logo eu coNtinuO eLa... No pRóxiMo caPítuLo voU tRabaLhar maiS no casaL Sango x Miroku, e siM, eU voU faLaR maiS sobRe Naraku e O ke eLe queR coM a Kagome ¬¬ hehehehe.... PoR faLaR niSSo eU deMoRei uM poKo pQ taVa na seMana do meu niveR, eu ia coLocaR eSSe caPítuLo na seXta a noiTe, maS daí eU tiVe uMa feSTa suRpReSa o... i dePois nuM tiVa maiS teMpo TT .........................maS taH aKi!

**Nanda Dark Kagura: **taH aki o caPítuLo 6... eSpeRo ki goSte..! bJus

**Juliana Chan: **cuNhadiNha!!! (hehehe) eSpeRo ki goSte deSSe caPítuLo viu? tPo fiZ eLe meiO coRRenDo maiS tuDo beM (suspiro).. goStei mTo di coNveRsaR coM vc... e noSSa fic hein?! teMos k andaR LoGo kOm eSSe cadaStRo ki mi iRRita / maS tuDO beM.... bjuSS

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: **Que bom que você gostou do outro CaPítuLo... eSpeRO ki goSte deSSe tbM!! (E vc eScReve mTo beM siM ¬¬) hehehe bJuSs

**Dark-Sofy: **Vou faZeR o poSSíveL maS vou coNtinuaR eSSa fic do jeiTo ki eLa taH.. pRomeTo meLhoRar na miNha pRóxiMa (ki jah taH pRonta, nãO inTeiRa maiS ta....). bJuSs

**Tici-Chan: **boM... taH aKi... eSpeRo ki goSte... fiZ o poSSíveL ... deScuLpe a demoRa taH?! pRomeTo tentaR seR maiS rápiDa coM o pRóxiMo caPítuLo!! bJuss

**Mari Ogawara**: ke boM k vC tbM goSta d Sango x Miroku.. eu tBm goSto... voU fazeR eLes apaReceReM maiS no pRóxiMo caP.... eH ki eSSi tVa meiO seM iMagiNaçãO.. maS eu teNtei... taH aih!! eSpeRo ki goSte! bJuSs

**M. Sheldon: **oOi!! Ke boM k vc goStou fiKo mTo feLiz... saBe eu tBm nuM goSto mTo da KikyO nãO.. e tBm goSto mTo d veR a Kagome seR disputaDa! LoGo Logo teRá o poRquê de o Naraku queReR raptá-La... eH, eu tbM tenHo peNa do Kouga... eLe eH tãO Legau!!! Segui seU coNseLho e taH aKi.. eSpeRo ki goSte deSSe capítuLo! (obRigaDa peLos eLogioS) bJusS

**tRaSh-NayNay: **oOi naY eSpeRo ki goSte deSSi caPítuLO!!! obRigaDa e coNtinuE LenDO neh?! bJuss miGa (kNdo pRecisaH sabE k eu to aKi!)

** MTO OBRIGADA E CONTINUEM LENDO E MANDANDO REVIEWS!! FIKEI MTO FELIZZZZ!!!!! BEIJUSSSS**


	7. MistéRioS aMoReS e coNfuSõeS!

oOi!!! taH aKi o caP.7 geNte!!! eSpeRo ki voCêS goSTeM... =D

Capítulo 7= miStéRioS , aMoReS e coNfusõeS.

---fLaSh baCk---

-Claro que não, seu burro!- responde Mirouku sobre um olhar surpreso de InuYasha –Será que você não entendeu?! MEGUMI NÃO ESTÁ LÁ! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ NO LUGAR DELA?!

-Ka...Kagome!?

-Isso mesmo... Enfim você entendeu!-fala Miroku.

-Baka!- fala InuYasha dando um soco na cabeça do amigo.

-Porquê fez isso?- pergunta Miroku massageando o local atingido.

-Porquê você é um idiota! Ele está lá com ela! Aquele aproveitador!- fala InuYasha correndo.

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

InuYaSha correu e entrou no centro. Encontrou um Kouga com as pernas esticadas sobre uma cadeira e uma Kagome sentada em frente a uma mesa mexendo em alguns papéis.

-CARA DE CACHORRO?!- grita Kouga se levantando e pisando firme no chão.

-LOBO FEDIDO!- grita InuYasha chegando mais perto de Kouga.

-Parece que você não machucou seu pé tanto quanto eu imaginava!- fala Kagome se levantando e encarando Kouga com uma cara furiosa.

-Eu.. É... AI AI AI!- grita Kouga com as mãos no pé supostamente machucado.

-...(Longo suspiro) Eu já imaginava- fala Kagome girando os olhos e sentando-se na cadeira. –Você também se machucou InuYasha?!

-FEH! E eu tenho cara de fraco, como esse lobo?!- fala o hanyo fazendo uma careta para o youkai lobo.

-Arf Arf Arf.. Inu..Yasha!- fala Miroku tentando respirar, com uma cara de quem veio correndo. (N/A: Sei lá da onde esse Arf Arf Arf, maS tah neH... u.u)

-Miroku?!- fala Kagome levantando. –Você está bem?!

-Es...Tou... Só quero... á..gua- fala o rapaz tentando respirar.

Kagome correu até o filtro e pegou um copo de água e o entregou ao garoto. Voltou a olhar aqueles três parados em meio ao centro...

-O quê estão fazendo aqui?! Por acaso isso é festa?- pergunta a garota pegando alguns remédios e colocando dentro de uns armários.

-Claro que não **"MINHA KAGOME"**- fala Kouga sentando-se –Você sabe que eu estou machucado.

-CORREÇÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MACHUCADO!- fala InuYasha, fazendo Kouga se levantar e avançar nele.

-Ah... Parem!- fala Miroku que já estava recuperado, tentando separar os dois.

-Foi ele quem começou!- fala InuYasha.

-Foi você quem pediu!- se defende Kouga.

-PAREM!!- grita Kagome se levantando- Já chega! KOUGA, fora daqui! Não interessa aonde você vai. InuYasha, Miroku o que vieram fazer aqui?!

-....- Os 3 rapazes estavam olhando assustados para a jovem enfermeira.

-Ouviu lobo?!- fala InuYasha empurrando Kouga para fora do centro –FORA!- fala ele fechando a porta na cara de Kouga.

-Nós viemos pegar uma caixa que o comandante mandou. Ele falou que Megumi deixou separado...- fala Miroku se aproximando da mesa.

-Engraçado... Ela não me falou nada sobre uma caixa...- fala Kagome confusa. –Mas não custa nada dar uma olhada...

-Sim...- fala Miroku entrando em outra salinha, logo atrás de Kagome.

Era uma salinha ligada a sala de atendimento, era de um tamanho médio, nem grande, nem pequena. Tinha muitas gavetas cheias de fichas, e algumas caixas ao lado. As paredes estavam com a pintura branca desgastada. Kagome apertou o interruptor e acendeu a luz da sala.Miroku olhou em volta, e deu um suspiro. Kagome começou a mexer em uma das caixas no canto da sala. InuYasha entrou na sala um tempo depois.

-E agora?!- pergunta Miroku abrindo a segunda caixa.

-Sei lá... Mas é melhor agente não voltar antes de achar.- fala InuYasha abrindo uma gaveta.

-EI!- fala Kagome chamando a atenção dos dois. Ela estava sentada na frente de uma caixa aberta, com alguns papéis nas mãos.

-VOCÊ ACHOU?!- pergunta Miroku animado.

-Não... Não exatamente.- fala a garota.

=.=Gota=.=

-Então o quê é isso?- pergunta InuYasha chegando perto da garota.

-É a ficha da minha avó, Kaede, quando estudava aqui.- fala ela folheando a ficha.

-É..?- fala InuYasha com uma cara desinteressada.

-Sim... Aqui diz que minha mãe morava aqui. Como minha avó não podia abandonar o trabalho, e meu avô já havia falecido, ela recebeu autorização para trazer minha mãe morar aqui.- fala Kagome fazendo Miroku parar para escutar. –E... Veja... Aqui diz que minha mãe teve que ir embora, depois que começou a namorar um dos generais... Meu pai. Antes dele virar um sei lá o quê,- fala ela indo para a última folha. –E.. Quase mataram minha mãe por um motivo desconhecido. Ela ficou inconsciente alguns dias, sendo tratada pela minha avó... Eu já sabia disso... Minha mãe já havia me contado.

-Nossa...Que horror. –fala Miroku voltando a procurar em algumas caixas.

-Quanta velharia empoeirada.- fala InuYasha abrindo mais uma gaveta. –Ei Kagome, porquê ficou quieta de repente?- pergunta ele voltando os olhos para Kagome.

A garota ainda estava com aquela ficha aberta, com um olhar meio assustado... Havia parado de ler em voz alta, e parecia grudada naquilo.

-KAGOME!- grita InuYasha tirando completamente a atenção da garota.

-Uhm?! Ah.. Nada.- fala a garota fechando a ficha e colocando ela no mesmo lugar.

-Achei!- fala Miroku pegando uma caixa nas mãos. –É essa!

-Então vamos rápido.- fala InuYasha saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Miroku.

-Nos vemos Kagome!-fala Miroku saindo e fechando a porta.

Kagome se jogou em uma cadeira próxima, e com um olhar assustado voltou a pensar nos últimos parágrafos da ficha de sua avó enquanto era uma estudante.

-Durante... Durante o período em que a mamãe ficou inconsciente... Ela murmurava Naraku!? Eu já ouvi esse nome...- falava a garota para si mesma tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. –É ISSO!AQUELA YOUKAI, AQUELA YOUKAI QUE MATOU A VOVÓ! ELA FALOU ESSE NOME!

---LeMbRança de KagoMe--- (N/A: Sei lá da onde eu tirei essa idéia... Mas vai.)

-Não sei como nem porquê, mas Naraku te quer para ele. Tola... Se eu pudesse te mataria agora.

-Kagura...- diz uma youkai branca chegando ao quarto, Kagome não a viu direito, estava tonta pela batida.- Vamos embora. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui.

Kagome não viu mais nada... Tudo escureceu.

---fiM da LemBrança---

"Naraku, Naraku! Eu tenho que achar a ficha dele!" pensa a garota entrando na sala e procurando em algumas caixas. Puxou uma última, que dizia COMANDANTES. Era a única em que não havia procurado... Mexeu nas fichas que estavam lá e achou... NARAKU! Ela ia abrir para ler, mas tocou um sinal (N/A: imaginei algum sinal bem barulhento tpo aqueles que tocam em acampamentos quando vc está no bom do sono...). Já era hora do jantar para depois se retirarem aos quartos. Kagome ajeitou as caixas no lugar, arrumou seu cabelo, ajeitou sua roupa e saiu do centro com sua maleta e a ficha nas mãos. Passou em seu quarto antes de ir para o refeitório e deixou a ficha e a maleta em cima de sua cama e saiu correndo em direção ao lugar.

-KAGOME!- grita Sango ao ver a amiga entrar correndo no refeitório.

-Ah.. Oi Sango!- fala Kagome se aproximando.

-Vamos jantar juntas?- pergunta Sango mostrando uma mesa vazia.

-Claro!- fala Kagome se sentando.

-Será que agente pode sentar com vocês?- pergunta Miroku que havia acabado de chegar com InuYasha.

-Cl-Claro..- fala Sango meio envergonhada.

Isso foi o suficiente para Kagome perceber o quê estava acontecendo ali... Não conseguir responder uma simples pergunta e a troca de olhares abobalhados... Os dois estavam apaixonados. Kagome sabia que os dois se conheciam há muito tempo. Parecia se divertir com aquela cena.

-Muito bem... InuYasha, será que poderia vir comigo lá fora pegar meu...Meu... É, pegar!- fala Kagome meio atrapalhada puxando InuYasha confuso, sem olhar para trás.

---------------------------

-Porquê saímos de lá Kagome?- sussurra InuYasha para a garota enquanto saíam do refeitório.

-Você não percebeu?- pergunta Kagome.

-Não... O quê?!- pergunta InuYasha muito curioso.

-Estão apaixona... Ah... Deixa pra lá. Você não vai entender.- fala Kagome andando na direção dos quartos.

-Ei! Aonde vai?!- pergunta o hanyo observando Kagome.

-Pro quarto... Não é obvio?!- fala ela voltando a olhar para frente.

--------------------------

-Então Sango... Como estão os treinos?- pergunta Miroku tentando puxar um assunto.

-Bem.... Estão fracos, pelo menos agora no começo. E os seus?- pergunta a garota observando o soldado.

-Bem... Como sempre. Me viro como eu posso. Toda vez dou um jeito de não treinar.- fala Miroku com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Você não deveria se orgulhar. Isso é feio!- fala Sango meio desapontada.

-Ah... Sangozinha, vamos... Não é assim tão ruim.- fala Miroku sentando ao lado de Sango e passando um braço por trás dela.

Sango ficou muito envergonhada, mas tentou esconder isso... Voltou a puxar o assunto. Ela queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse e ele continuasse abraçando ela.

-Miroku, comece a se dedicar mais eu treinos...- fala Sango virando para olhar nos olhos de Miroku.

O quê ela não esperava, é que ele estava com o rosto próximo... Assim ficaram a alguns milímetros de distância. Miroku estava aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do de Sango, lentamente...

-HENTAI!- grita a garota dando um tapa na cara de Miroku e se levantando.

-O quê eu fiz?! Minha mão é amaldiçoada...- fala Miroku massageando o rosto, bem na marca exata de cinco dedos deixada por Sango.

"Droga... Já devia estar acostumada. BAKA! PORQUÊ TODA VEZ ELE TENTA PASSAR A MÃO EM MIM?!" pensava Sango indo para seu quarto.

----------------

Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, e entrou nele. Olhou para sua maleta sobre uma mesa que ficava em um canto do quarto, e se jogou na cama. Ficou encarando o teto por alguns momentos... Bocejou e virou-se para o lado. Deu de cara com a ficha que estava na cabeceira da cama. Pegou esta em suas mãos. Olhou bem para ela, sem abrir... Largou em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho.

Deixou a água correr pelo seu corpo exausto. Tomou um banho muito bom e quente. Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e colocou um pijama. Enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos molhados e voltou para o quarto. Ficou parada em frente a porta do banheiro encarando a ficha sobre sua cama. Deu um longo suspiro e pegou-a nas mãos. Abriu.

-------------------

-Miroku você é mesmo muito burro.- fala Houjo caminhando ao lado de InuYasha e Miroku, que estava ainda com a marca exata do tapa.

-É... Dessa vez ela caprichou hein?!- fala InuYasha analisando a marca.

-Pois é... Mas podem acreditar, é por experiência própria, os tapas da Senhorita Kagome ardem muito mais.- fala Miroku se lamentando.

-O quê você fez dessa vez para a Sango?- pergunta Houjo.

-Deve ter sido a "mão amaldiçoada" dele.- fala InuYasha olhando o amigo desconfiado.

-Eu não tenho culpa.- fala Miroku olhando para as mãos.

-Invente uma desculpa melhor Miroku. Dessa eu já estou cansado...- fala InuYasha

passando reto da porta do quarto deles.

-Onde vai?!- pergunta Houjo interessado, parando na frente da porta do quarto.

-Creio que não seja de seu interesse.- fala InuYasha andando.

-Se não fosse... Eu não estaria perguntando.- fala Houjo dando um sorrisinho por conseguir, pela primeira vez, cortar InuYasha em um diálogo.

-Se eu achasse que fosse do seu interesse teria lhe dito sem você me perguntar.- fala InuYasha parando de andar e se virando para Houjo, que estava parado em frente a porta (ainda). –Mas... Eu sinto muito. Isso não lhe diz respeito. Não vai influenciar em nada sua vida. Portanto... Entre e cale a boca humano inútil.- termina ele sorrindo e voltando a andar.

--------------------

-Agora é o momento ideal.- fala Kagura olhando para Kana, esperando uma resposta.

-Não. A garota está no quarto, mas não está sozinha.- responde a youkai branca.

-Claro que está! Naraku mandou nos apressarmos!- fala Kagura apontando para a imagem no espelho que Kana segurava.

-Olhe mais a frente.- fala Kana, e a imagem muda de repente, parando em um meio youkai que caminhava em direção ao quarto da jovem enfermeira Kagome. –E além do mais, Naraku mandou que nós deixássemos ela ler a ficha.

-Hunf...- resmunga Kagura se virando e saindo dali.

-Seja paciente...- fala Kana voltando a olhar no espelho. –Ela não pode fugir. Não por enquanto. Naraku tem planos para ela que não envolvem você, Kagura. Ele sabe que você a mataria na primeira chance... Mas... Não é bem assim. –completa a youkai parando de olhar no espelho e fazendo o mesmo caminho que Kagura fez a minutos atrás.

----------------------

oOi peSSoaL!!! boM, ta aKi o cap.7, eSpeRo ki teNhaM goStado! coMo eu diSSe, eu fiZ eLe maiS ráPiDo... aS iDéiaS voLtaRam... voU teNtaR faZeR o cap. 8 ráPidO, maS nãO gaRaNto naDa!! voU teNtaR poR o seSSHy () noVaMeNte nO pRóxiMo cap... dePeNde de coMo deCoRReR eLe. pQ teRemoS aLguMaS reVeLaçõeS neSSa fiCha eSquiSiTa ¬¬.

**Anitah-Chan: **oOi!! mTo obRigaDa peLo paRabénS!! Hehehe... boM... no pRóxiMo cap. Vai taH eXpLicaDo o Naraku e o qUE eLe keR!! eSpeRo ki goSte deSSe cap.! bjuSs

**Nanda Dark Kagura: **oOi maNiNha! mTo bRigaDa!! E eH veRdaDe o iNu seMpRe enTenDenDo aS koiSaS uMa hoRa dpoiS (suspiro)...taH aki o cap.! eSpeRo ki goSTe!! bJuSs

**Bianca Himura: **oOi moça!! mTo bRIgaDa peLa review!! E deScuLpa si eU demoRei!! fiZ eSSe o maiS rápiDO ki pude!! eSpeRo nuM teR demoRaDo...i eSpeRo ki gostE! bjUSs.

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi cuNhaDa!! tpO teMos ki coNtinuaR noSSa fic LoGo msM!!! maS eu te adoRo mTo meNiNa!! Ke boM ke taH goStanDo da fic! eSpeRo ki eSSi cap. eSteja boM! bjUSs moXa kiRiDaaa!

**Mary Ogawara: **oOi! eSpeRo ki teNha goSTaDo da paRte MiRoKu x SanGo, fiZ eSSa paRte pRa vc viu??! eSpeRo ki teNha goStaDo!! bjuSs

**tRaSh-NayNay: **Ooi MiGaa!! eSpeRo ki teNha goStaDo da paRte do coRte! ReceBi a ajuDa da miNha amiGa baH neH?! Hehehe maS coMenTe inTao...pQ ageNte si iNspiRo im vc! bjuSS!

eSpeRo reViewS!!!!! ;D

bJuSs caHh KiNoMoTo.


	8. DesCobeRtas, seNtimentoS deSpeRtoS!

oOi!! noSSa geNte... eSse caP... fiKo meiO eStRanHo eu aXei o.O... maS taH expLicanDo a hiStóriA do naRaKu e o que eLe tem koM a KiKyo... taH aiH! eSpeRo ki goSteM!

CaPíTuLo 8= deScobeRtaS... seNtiMenTOs deSpeRtoS!

---fLaSh baCk---

-Seja paciente...- fala Kanna voltando a olhar no espelho. –Ela não pode fugir. Não por enquanto. Naraku tem planos para ela que não envolvem você, Kagura. Ele sabe que você a mataria na primeira chance... Mas... Não é bem assim. –completa a youkai parando de olhar no espelho e fazendo o mesmo caminho que Kagura fez a minutos atrás.

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

-É agora.- fala Kagome abrindo a ficha.

Ela para e observa a foto... Era um homem de cabelos compridos, ondulados. Parecia ser bonito... Não dava para saber exatamente, pois a foto era preto e branca, e já estava desgastada. Kagome pareceu entrar em uma espécie de transe.. Mexeu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

"Eu podia jurar que essa foto se transformou em um babuíno!"

A garota colocou a ficha ao lado da cama um pouco. Deitou-se e voltou a encarar o teto. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

-Já vou!- fala Kagome levantando e arrumando o cabelo e as roupas. (N/A: axo ki eu tenho algum complexo com esse negócio de levantar e arrumar....)

-Oi Kagome.- fala InuYasha assim que a garota abre a porta.

-InuYasha... O quê faz aqui?! Já é meio tarde. Amanhã acordamos cedo.

-Eu... Estava passando e resolvi ver como você estava... O quê está fazendo?- pergunta ele olhando o quarto.

-Nada... Estava indo dormir.- fala Kagome fazendo um sinal para InuYasha entrar.

-Não... Eu só dei uma passada mesmo.- fala ele fazendo menção de se retirar.

-Tem certeza?! Não quer entrar...?- pergunta a garota saindo do quarto.

-Não.... A propósito, gostaria de tomar café da manhã comigo amanhã?- pergunta o hanyo.

-Claro!- fala Kagome voltando à porta.

-Então nos vemos. Posso passar aqui cedo, para tomarmos o café juntos... Tudo bem para você?- pergunta InuYasha saindo com um lindo sorriso.

-Claro! –responde a garota.

Kagome fechou a porta e voltou para a cama, pegou a ficha e a abriu novamente. Começou a ler.

_'Naraku, comandante do exército B, treina excelentes soldados, porém sanguinários. Utilixa métodos cruéis de ensino.'. _Isso era a primeira parte do que estava escrito na ficha, além de nome dos pais e outras coisas.... Kagome deu um suspiro e jogou a ficha longe, mas um papel voou dela, caindo no chão. Kagome se levantou e o pegou.

_'Naraku: acusado de tentativa de assassinato. Tentou matar Kikyo Higurashi. Absolvido por falta de provas. Por motivos de segurança, Kikyo foi mandada para fora do exército.'_

-Mas.... Então foi isso! Foi ele! Mas como...?! Porquê?!- falou Kagome para si mesma, analisando o papel.

Ela pegou a ficha e a releu atentamente, não havia nenhum indício de que Naraku teria motivos para tentar assassinar sua mãe. Jogou-se na cama e ficou pensando um tempo... Acabou adormecendo.

-Agora.... É o momento que Naraku me falou.- fala Kanna apontando seu espelho para o quarto de Kagome. Logo, o espelho entrou em um lugar estranho... O sonho de Kagome!

-Seria mais fácil contar para ela.- fala Kagura sentando-se.

-Calada.- fala Kanna concentrando-se no espelho, mudando totalmente a atmosfera do sonho de acordo com sua vontade.

-----soNho-----

"Onde.... Onde estou?!", pensava Kagome se levantando em um lugar que lhe parecia familiar...

Kagome andou um pouco à frente e reconheceu... Estava no centro de enfermagem. Mas... Estava diferente. Não era centro ainda. Era apenas um grande quarto, ou alguma coisa assim.... Kagome não conseguiu identificar por causa da pouca luz. Olhou para os lados e ouviu um ruído, vindo de uma porta. Correu até ela, e paralisou na porta com a cena que viu: Sua mãe... E.. O cara da ficha! Naraku!

-Então Kikyo... Vai largar o general... Ou terei que forçá-la a isso?

-Pare com isso Naraku! Você sabe que eu o amo! Aceite isso!- falava Kikyo com desespero.

-Eu jamais aceitarei isso!- falava o tal Naraku se aproximando de Kikyo e a segurando pelo pescoço. –Ou você será minha... Ou não será de ninguém.

-Pa..Re... Não... COnsi...go- sussurrava Kikyo, tentando tirar os braços de Naraku de seu pescoço.

"Mamãe! MAMÃE! Minha voz... Meu corpo! Eu... Não me mexo! Eu não posso falar!" pensava Kagome desesperadamente, parada a porta. Uma lágrima silenciosa cortou o rosto da garota, que nada podia fazer...

-AHH!- gritou Kikyo e uma luz rosa invadiu o quarto, impedindo Kagome de ver o que havia acontecido.

Quando Kagome voltou a ver o que estava acontecendo, Naraku estava jogado em um canto do quarto.

-Escute o quê vou lhe falar.... Você não será minha agora, mas será depois!- falou Naraku, sumindo depois em uma nuvem roxa.

Kikyo caiu inconsciente em um canto do quarto, e Kagome tentou a todo custo se mexer, mas de nada adiantava. De repente, tudo sumiu... E uma luz branca tomou conta do local. Kagome recuperou os movimentos e a fala. Uma youkai branca apareceu em sua frente... KAgome reconheceu na hora... Kanna!

-Agora você percebe?! Agora você entende?!- pergunta a youkai olhando fundo nos olhos de Kagome. –Naraku apenas amava sua mãe... E o quê ela fez? O jogou fora.

-Ele tentou matá-la!- fala Kagome desviando o olhar.

-Sim... Por amor. Você não vê...?

-SIM! EU VEJO! ELE É LOUCO! PORQUÊ?! O QUÊ ELE QUER COMIGO?- grita Kagome tentando achar algum lugar ali, para onde ela pudesse correr, mas nada achou.

-Um grande defeito dos humanos é envelhecer. Sua mãe envelheceu. Mas você.... É igual a ela! Depois que você se tornar esposa de Naraku, ele fará com que você deixe de ser uma humana.

-CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA!- grita Kagome sem parar, girando, tentando achar uma saída... Mas nada achou. A mesma luz branca voltou, fazendo com que ela tivesse que tapar os olhos.

Kagome os abriu lentamente, olhou a sua volta. Estava em uma estrada dessa vez. Havia um carro vindo... Ela pode reconhecer de longe: RIN e seu PAI! Aquele lugar, os dois juntos... Só podia significar uma coisa: O DiA DO ACIDENTE! Kagome tentou se mexer, mas novamente NÃO PODIA!

O carro estava vindo normalmente, por entre as estreitas estradas daquela região montanhosa, que cortava o interior até a capital do outro estado. Mas.... Kagome pode ver... Um babuíno parou na frente do carro, o motorista, na tentativa de desviar, jogou o carro para a esquerda, para o penhasco. Kagome finalmente entendeu tudo... Ela viu o momento em que o carro estava caindo e seu pai, em uma tentativa desesperada, conseguiu jogar Rin para fora do carro, poupando a vida dela... Mas ele... Caiu com o carro...

Lágrimas começaram a rolar sem controle pelo rosto de Kagome. Ela estava em pânico... Algo a atingiu no pescoço e ela caiu inconsciente.

-AHH!!- grita Kagome se levantando da cama. Ela estava respirando apressadamente. Olhou para os lados, estava em seu quarto. A janela estava aberta, fazendo com que o vento circula-se pelo local.

Kagome levou um tempo para voltar a respirar normalmente. Levantou-se e correu até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e olhou para seu reflexo... O quê tudo aquilo significava?! Naraku, tentou tomar sua mãe para si, mas ela o negou... Então, ele tentou matá-la, mas fracassou. Naraku matou seu pai e tentou matar sua irmã... Kagome nunca odiou tanto alguém em toda sua vida.

-O quê foi aquilo?! –fala Kagome dando tapinhas em suas bochechas para se certificar que estava viva.

Kagome jurou ter visto sua imagem no espelho se transformar na imagem de um babuíno branco, estava com as mãos prestes a tocar o espelho, quando alguém bate na porta. O coração da garota disparou... Estava com medo... Medo de abrir a porta, medo de seu reflexo, medo de tudo!

-Kagome?! –pergunta uma voz conhecida, ainda batendo na porta.

-INUYASHA! –grita Kagome abrindo a porta rapidamente e abraçando o hanyo.

InuYasha ficou imóvel... Não sabia o que fazer! Não esperava aquilo...

-Ka...Kagome... –fala ele docemente retribuindo o abraço.

-Eu.. Fiquei com tanto medo! –fala a garota chorando, com a cabeça encostada no peito do meio youkai, que ainda a abraçava.

-Calma... Eu estou aqui... Se acalme primeiro. –fala ele afagando os cabelos da garota.

-O...Obrigada. –fala ela enxugando algumas lágrimas e entrando no quarto, puxando InuYasha. –Leia isso. –fala a garota sentando na cama, sendo seguida por InuYasha, entregando a ele a ficha de Naraku.

InuYasha leu atentamente, arregalou os olhos ao ler um papelzinho que estava junto.

-Mas... Higurashi... Não é a sua família Kagome?

-Sim... É minha mãe. Eu... Fui dormir, e eu sonhei! Sonhei com esse desgraçado, eu vi a cena! Eu vi ele tentando matar a minha mãe, eu vi ele causando o acidente que matou meu pai! –fala Kagome chorando novamente.

-Fique calma... Nós vamos achá-lo. Prometo! Agora apenas fique calma... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... –fala o hanyo fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu colo.

-InuYasha...

-Sim?

-Obrigada... –fala a garota fechando os olhos e se deitando no colo do hanyo.

InuYasha deitou-se e ajeitou a cabeça da garota em seu peito, melhorando sua posição, e ficou pensando e abraçando a garota, protetoramente... Acabou fechando os olhos e adormecendo junto com a garota, que pareceu não ter tido uma boa noite de sono.

-Devemos matá-la agora? O meio youkai já sabe de mais! –fala Kagura impaciente.

-Não Kagura. Naraku a quer para ele. Não quer a garota morta! E quanto ao meio youkai, pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Mas depois... Agora temos mais o que fazer. A semana de recesso no exército foi adiantada. Iremos cuidar da garota, mas depois... Depois....

noSSa geNte, eSpeRo ki vCs tenhaM goStaDo!! fiKo meiO eSkiSiTo eu axei.. maS fiKo foFo em aLguMaS paRteS neH?! Hehehehe... poR favOr me **MANDEM REVIEWS!!** eLaS sãO mto iMpoRtanTes, aLém de me fazeRem mTo feLizz... hehehehe. noSSa, to cHeiA de pRobLeMaS pRa resoLveR, maS to eScReveNdo uM moNte de fics!! Já teNho uMa pRóxiMa ki eU axo ki fiKo mTo boA, maS vo pRimeRO eNcamiNhaR eSSa aKi!

**°º°ºAGRADECIMENTOSº°º°**

**Nanda Dark Kagura:** mToo oBRigaDa!! Ke boM kev c taH goStanDo!! Eu to me eSfoRçanDO!! Hehehe... taH aki o cap.8, eSpeRo ki tenhA goStaDo viu?! bjUSs.

**baRbaRaziNha:** oOi miGa!! noXa mTo briGada, ki boM ki vC taH goStanDo! nuM teM pRobLema ki vc nuM teNha coMentaDo noS otRos... vc coMento agoRa, iSSo eh o ki coNta!!! bRigadauM miGa, aki taH o cap.8 eSpeRo ki goSte! bjUSs...

**Mary Ogwra:** oOi!! poiS eh.. o MiRoku eStRagou todo!!! neSSe caP. eLes neM aPareCeraM, maS eu pRomeTo ki no pRóxiMo teReMos o casaL..MaS eSpeRo ki teNha goStado deSSe cap.! coNtinuE Lendo Ok? bjUSs

**Kagome Kinomoto:** oLá!! tuDo boM?? noSSa bRigaDa!! E neM teM pRobLema, LoGO vc cheGa neSSe! eSpeRo ki tenHa goSTado viu?! bjuSs

**daNi:** ke boM k vC goSTo! Hehehe... nuM vo iSkece nauM... o iMpoRtante eH teR saúde miga! bjUSs.

**Anitah-Chan:** oOi!! Hehehe... iNtão... Num eRa pRa seR maLdade.. hehehe... maS coMo pRometiDo eStão aKi as reSpostaS!! espeRo ki teNha goStado viu?! bjuSS.

**Taiji Ya Sango-Chan:** Muitoo oBrigada!! noSSa, taH aki neSSe cap. aS reSpoStas! eSpeRo ki teNha goStado!! I d inDa, vc meRece as reViews pQ suaS fiCs sauM óTimaS! bjUSs.

**Juliana-Chan:** oOi cuNhaDa!! taH aki o cap.8, e bRigaDa viu?! eSpeRo ki goSte deSSe... aiNda não coLokei miNha outra fic, vou soH daR uma aDiantada neSSa, daiH eu coLoco... pRomeTo!! bjuSs

**AgomeVs:** oOi ke boM que vc aMou o cap. anteRioR!!! eSpeRo ki goSte deSSe aqui taMbém!! taH aki o cap.8, coLokei o maiS rápiDo que coNsegui!! E aí, fOi beM na pRova (akeLa k vc taVa eStudandO)? eSpeRo ke siM!!! bjUSs.

**Mayuu:** oOi!! noSSa ke boM kev c goSto da miNha!! A sua tBm taH óTima viu?! cLaRo ki eu voU LeR o pRoximo cap. Da Sua! bjUSs.

**Bubby Urameshi:** oOi!! quE boM que você goStou!! E eSpeRO quE não demoRe mToo coM a suA fic hein?! Eu teNho MSN siM... eh cahmilezinha(arroba)MSN(ponto)com! Hehehe.. bRigadauM! bjUSs.


	9. vaMos paRa caSa!

oOi geNte!! noXa, fiKei supeR feLiz coM o caPítuLo paSSadO! eU aXei eLe meiO coNfuso, maS aXo k baStaNte geNte goStou! eu eStaVa digaMos quE "viajaNdo"... maS eStá aiH o caPítuLo 9!

Capítulo 9= vaMoS paRa caSa!

---{fLaSh baCk}---

-Devemos matá-la agora? O meio youkai já sabe de mais! –fala Kagura impaciente.

-Não Kagura. Naraku a quer para ele. Não quer a garota morta! E quanto ao meio youkai, pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Mas depois... Agora temos mais o que fazer. A semana de recesso no exército foi adiantada. Iremos cuidar da garota, mas depois... Depois....

---{fiM dO fLaSh baCk}---

-Bom dia... –fala uma voz feminina, fazendo InuYasha levantar-se rapidamente.

-Ka...Kagome! Eu.. Eu...

-Muito obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo...! Pelo jeito não sentiram muito a nossa falta. Ninguém veio nos acordar... Já é hora do almoço...

-Acho que não vamos mais poder tomar café juntos não é? –pergunta InuYasha olhando para a garota.

-Mas podemos almoçar juntos... Se você quiser é claro... –pergunta Kagome desviando o olhar.

-Tudo bem... Vamos?- pergunta o hanyo olhando para a garota.

-Acho que preciso tirar o pijama pelo menos...! –fala Kagome apontando para os trajes que usava, entrando no banheiro.

-Sango!! –gritava Miroku correndo, havia acabado de sair do vestiário depois do treino, e avistou Sango andando na direção do refeitório.

-Hunf... –Sango apenas olhou para trás, resmungou alguma coisa e continuou andando.

-Espere Sangozinha! Só um minuto!!! –implora o garoto a segurando pelo braço.

-O quê quer? –pergunta a garota olhando para o soldado.

-Seu perdão.... –sussurra ele beijando as mãos dela.

-... –Sango não esperava aquilo...

-Não precisa me falar nada, apenas almoce comigo! –pede ele abrindo um sorriso.

-Eu já almocei. –responde a garota voltando a andar.

-Então vamos comer algumas frutas! –fala o soldado.

-Frutas aonde? –pergunta Sango desconfiada.

-Vem comigo! –fala ele puxando a jovem por uma estradinha.

Miroku ia levá-la para passear na pequena floresta que envolvia o campo de treinamento.... Havia muitas árvores, dentre elas uma especial, que Miroku sempre ia comer as maçãs que lá cresciam.

-Miroku eu já estou cansada...

-É aqui! –fala ele parando em frente a uma árvore carregada de frutos.

-Nossa! Quantas!! –fala Sango maravilhada, tentando alcançar uma das maçãs.

-Aqui... Deixa eu pegar para você! –fala Miroku pegando uma maçã e entregando para a garota, que dá uma mordida e se senta no chão.

Miroku faz o mesmo... Mas Sango se afasta um pouco.

-Ei Sango... Ainda chateada? –pergunta ele com uma cara triste.

-Chateada?! Eu diria TRAUMATIZADA...

-Me... Desculpe. –pede o soldado encarando a garota.

-Eu.. Eu... –Sango fica sem resposta... Novamente Miroku teve uma atitude inesperada.

-Eu sinto muito... Sabe é que eu tenho a mão...

-Amaldiçoada... –completa Sango, como quem já escutou aquela desculpa milhares de vezes.

-Mas ela só é amaldiçoada perto de mulheres lindas como você.... Principalmente você. –fala ele se aproximando mais da garota, que estava paralisada...

Miroku pegou uma florzinha que estava perto e colocou nos cabelos de Sango...

-Sabe Sango... Essa flor é como você. Bonita, delicada.... –cada vez mais ele aproximava seu rosto da garota.

-Miroku,,, Porquê? Porquê está me falando isso?! –pergunta a garota, sem se mover...

-Porquê são coisas, que eu precisava te falar, e que você precisava escutar... Sango, eu sinto muito... É meu jeito. Desculpe se te magoei ou traumatizei... –fala ele olhando nos olhos dela.

-Bobo... –fala ela dando um risinho e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

-Sango? –chama o garoto, fazendo ela se virar rapidamente.

Sango foi surpreendida por um beijo, um beijo rápido, suave, mas cheio de amor.

-Eu gostaria que você soubesse.... Que eu te amo muito. –fala o soldado se aproximando para beijá-la novamente, mas dessa vez não seria apenas um beijo....

-Eu... também. –fala a garota entreabrindo os lábios, para que pudesse beijá-lo.

Miroku podia sentir o coração de Sango palpitando... Um beijo, eis tudo. Um beijo cheio de amor... Sango afagava os cabelos do soldado e ele subia e descia as mãos pelas costas da garota lentamente... Após o beijo, ambos estremeceram e se olharam, fulgurantes. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

-Há quanto tempo? –perguntou.

-Há muito tempo Sango... Há muito tempo te queria comigo. Mas sempre estragava tudo com meu jeito....

-Eu também.

-O quê? –perguntou o soldado olhando para ela.

-Há muito tempo te queria comigo.... –fala a garota se levantando e se dirigindo até o tronco da árvore.

-O que vai fazer? –pergunta o rapaz.

-Escrever... Nossos nomes. Não sei... Me parece fofo fazer isso. Promete que não vai me desapontar? –pergunta a garota pegando um palitinho e escrevendo o nome dos dois. O soldado sorri, confirma com a cabeça e a beija novamente.

-Pronto! –fala Kagome saindo do banheiro, com seu uniforme branco.

-Então vamos... –fala InuYasha abrindo a porta. –Primeiro as damas.

-Que gentil! –fala Kagome sarcástica.

-Então... Veja bem, estamos atrasados para o almoço. Acho que vamos ter que ficar sem o comer... –fala InuYasha entrando no refeitório com Kagome.

-Pois é... Mas é melhor agente ter vindo mesmo...! Parece que o general quer dar algum recado! –fala Kagome apontando para um homem que pegava um microfone.

-Bom dia a todos. –fala ele no microfone. –Gostaria de informá-los sobre o feriado, que esse ano, pelo fato de ser bissexto, mudou a data, e será comemorado com uma semana de antecedência para não afetar o calendário anual do exército. Portanto, hoje sendo sábado, na segunda feira, podem ir a suas respectivas casas passar o feriado. Gratos pela compreensão. –termina ele se retirando do local.

-Viu só?! Foi bom agente ter vindo! Eu falei! –fala Kagome olhando para InuYasha, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Quero só ver para onde eu vou... –sussurra o hanyo.

Kagome ia falar alguma coisa, mas Kouga apareceu de repente. InuYasha ficou irritado só de ver o youkai lobo.

-Oi Kagome! –fala ele animado, e depois se vira para InuYasha com cara de nojo –Oi cara de cachorro...

-Oi Kouga... O quê veio fazer aqui? –corta a garota olhando para o youkai.

-Fui pegar minha correspondência, e acabei vendo que na sua caixinha havia uma carta. Resolvi trazê-la para você! –fala ele abrindo um sorriso e entregando um envelope relativamente grande para a garota.

-Ah... Obrigada. Nos vemos Kouga! –fala Kagome puxando InuYasha para fora dali.

-Aonde vamos agora? –pergunta o hanyo olhando a garota curioso.

-Em um lugar que tenha uma sombra, para que eu possa me sentar e ler... O quê acha? –pergunta ela avistando uma bela árvore e apontando o local.

-Feh... –resmunga o hanyo, que a acompanha e sobe na árvore, onde se senta.

-Que mau humor... –sussurra a garota sentando e abrindo o envelope.

Dentro, continha três cartas. Kagome pegou uma delas, e reconheceu a letra... Souta!

_'Querida maninha... Apesar de você ser chata, arrogante, prepotente, metida, e idiota...'_

"Nota mental : MATAR ESSE MENINO AO CHEGAR EM CASA" pensa a garota parando de ler um pouco, apertando os punhos. Logo, ela retomou sua leitura.

_'... Eu sinto sua falta. Espero que volte logo mana, eu quero te ver! Estou indo muito bem na escola, e mamãe disse que já sou o HOMEM dessa casa. Portanto, quando você voltar, eu estarei governando esse lugar! Espero que volte logo, tenho ordens para você! E não é apenas isso. Você será uma de minhas escravas principais! Olha que honra. Logo, dominarei a cidade toda! E quem sabe posteriormente, O MUNDO! Mas isso é um assunto para o futuro... Beijos de seu QUERIDO irmãozinho mais novo, que agora é um HOMEM, Souta.'_

"O QUÊ ANDAM ENSINANDO NA ESCOLA PRA ESSE MULEQUE?! EU PENSAVA QUE A MENTE DELE ERA DOENTIA, MAS AGORA... TENHO CERTEZA!" pensa Kagome dando uma risadinha ao ler as palavras do irmão.

Ela dobra a carta, e a coloca novamente com cuidado no envelope. Pegou uma outra... Reconheceu ser de sua mãe... Ela precisava muito falar com sua mãe...

'_Querida filha, sinto muito sua falta! Sua companhia me deixava alegre, e agora não a tenho mais... Fiquei sabendo que o feriado está próximo, portanto te espero em casa.... Quero que saiba que te amo muito minha filha._

_Soube também da morte de sua avó... Chorei muito, e contei para Souta. Ele nunca chegou a conhecer sua avó, portanto não ficou abatido... Mas eu fiquei, e não a tinha aqui comigo.... Creio que já saiba o responsável pelo lamentável assassinato... Sim, foi Naraku. Creio também que ele já tenha ido atrás de você! Me desculpe se não te contei antes! Eu pensei que ele não cumpriria o quê disse, eu pensei que não seria você que sofreria as conseqüências de meus atos no passado!_

_Espero que entenda... Temos muito o quê conversar. Espero que esteja bem. Pelo menos aí você tem mais proteção do que aqui. Volte em segurança, se certifique que ninguém está te seguindo._

_Como disse, temos muito para contar uma para a outra. Espero ansiosamente sua chegada, minha filha amada. Beijos de sua mãe Kikyo'_

Kagome se entristeceu um pouco ao ler aquela carta... Sua mãe havia escondido a verdade dela por anos... Kagome sabia que era para o seu bem, mas não entendia o porquê! Ela tinha o direito de saber... Mas ainda tinha uma carta dentro do envelope... De quem seria?!

A garota pegou a carta e abriu um sorriso ao ler.

_'Querida irmã, terminei meu curso de direito, como o papai desejava. Estou voltando para a cidade este sábado, creio que você esteja recebendo essa carta, e eu esteja chegando na cidade. Sei que virá na segunda por causa do feriado! Estou ansiosa para te ver, minha irmã amada!_

_Porquê não me contou que ia para o exército? Não deveria ter escondido isso de mim... De qualquer forma, você conheceu o Sesshoumaru! Então você finalmente deve ter entendido de tudo o que lhe falei. Por anos não soube onde ele estava, e nem ele soube de mim! Finalmente, recebi uma lista dos nomes das pessoas que estavam no exército, pois estava a sua procura, e li o nome dele! Você não tem idéia de como é tudo muito mais fácil de se conseguir, sendo formada em direito! E principalmente agora que sou uma juíza._

_Você não sabe a minha felicidade! Mamãe me permitiu convidar Sesshoumaru para passar o feriado aqui, ela falou que pode chamar os seus amigos se assim desejar. Souta não gostou da idéia dessas pessoas virem, sabe, agora que ele se tornou o HOMEM da casa, ele não pensa em outra coisa a não ser mandar. Logo ele vai descobrir que ser homem nessa casa não quer dizer muita coisa..._

_Fale com Sesshoumaru, ele precisará sair daí com você, não pude explicar onde era a casa direito, porquê nem eu sei. Escrevi a carta correndo, e não sabia nem o endereço da casa, pois não estava aqui ainda._

_Espero por você Kagome! Estou morrendo de saudades! E tenho novidades: Estou conseguindo superar meus problemas com o passado. Mas ultimamente tenho tido pesadelos estranhos... Mas estou conseguindo. Temos muito o que conversar. Beijos de sua querida irmã Rin'_

Kagome se levantou muito feliz... InuYasha estranhou e desceu da árvore.

-Qual o problema Kagome? –pergunta o hanyo olhando para ela curioso.

-Problema? Só tenho coisas boas para lhe falar! –fala a garota dando pulinhos.

-Então fale menina... –pede ele a olhando nos olhos.

-Souta, Mamãe e Rin! Estarão todos em casa nesse feriado! Sesshoumaru vai comigo e...

-Você ainda me disse que não tinha nada com ele... –sussurra InuYasha fazendo uma cara emburrada –Mentirosa.

-DEIXA EU TERMINAR! –grita a garota, chamando a atenção do hanyo. -Minha irmã o convidou. E adivinhe?! Eu posso chamar meus amigos!

-Que bom pra você. –comenta ele sem a mínima animação.

-Qual o problema? –pergunta ela.

-Eu não sei onde vou ficar esse feriado.

-EU SEI! Você, a Sango e o Miroku, vão todos comigo e com o Sesshoumaru para minha casa! –completa ela saindo correndo dali. –E NÃO ACEITO UM NÃO COMO RESPOSTA! –termina ela saindo da vista do garoto.

-Ei Kagome! Espera! –o hanyo tentou chamá-la, mas em vão. Kagome já estava longe, provavelmente indo até a sala de um dos generais, onde Sesshoumaru ficava auxiliando quando estava fora dos treinos.

Kagome corria na direção das salas dos generais, quando passou por algo que chamou sua atenção: um casal de jovens namorados... Ela olhou mais de perto e arregalou os olhos ao constatar quem era! SANGO E MIROKU! A garota ia falar com os dois, mas eles voltaram a se beijar. Ela resolveu deixá-los e ir logo falar com Sesshoumaru.

-Com licença? –pede a garota entrando na sala.

-Toda. –responde o youkai de cabelos prateados analisando uns papéis sobre a mesa.

-Sesshoumaru, tenho uma coisa para você! –fala Kagome animada.

-O quê é menina? –pergunta Sesshoumaru sem tirar o olhar dos papéis.

-Como disse, tenho algo para você. –repete a garota.

-Sim, e eu perguntei o quê é! –fala ele tirando os olhos dos papéis. Como as garotas daquela família conseguiam tirá-lo do sério!

-Isto. –fala ela jogando a carta de Rin sobre a mesa. Sesshoumaru pareceu reconhecer a letra, e logo começou a ler a carta.

-Então garota... Diga, levará meu insuportável irmão? –pergunta Sesshoumaru em tom de deboche.

-Sim...! Pegaremos o trem das oito e meia da manhã. Eu sei que é inútil falar, mas não custa lhe lembrar de que não é para você se atrasar. –termina ela saindo da sala.

-Que bom que reconhece.. –fala ele auto o suficiente para Kagome, que estava fora da sala escutar.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, e foi ver se encontrava Miroku e Sango "desocupados", para ela poder contar a novidade...

-Aqui! Achei vocês! –fala Kagome puxando Sango e automaticamente Miroku, já que esta estava grudada no braço do soldado.

-Ka-Kagome?! –fala Sango super vermelha.

-Sim?! –pergunta Kagome sarcasticamente olhando para trás –Acho que só tem eu por aqui! Além de vocês...

-O...O quê...? –dessa vez Miroku estava envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, vou fingir que não vi nada, nem o beijo que vocês deram antes. –fala Kagome fazendo os dois ficarem roxos de vergonha. –Estou brincando... Mas que eu vi, eu vi. Estou aqui para avisar que eu, o InuYasha e o Sesshoumaru vamos passar o feriado na minha casa. Convite vindo diretamente da minha mãe e da minha irmã. Estão dentro?

-Claro... –responde Sango, ainda envergonhada. Miroku apenas concorda com a cabeça.

-Bom, quando estiverem menos envergonhados por terem feito uma coisa normal, me procurem para eu contar os detalhes. Nos vemos! –fala a garota saindo dali, deixando o casal.

oOi!! noXa geNte, eu to iNspiRada, aCho quE o pRóxiMo caPítuLo nãO vai deMoRaR nãO!!

**º°º°º**eStou coM uMa outRa fiC de InuYasha quaSe pRonta (PeLo meNos teM baStante caPítuLos pRontoS, goStaRia quE vocês deSSem oPiniãO, se eU coLoco a outRa de InuYasha, ou a De CDZ

eU aNdo iNspiRaDa, maS aNdo muiTo pReguiÇosa ¬¬ ai ai... teNho quE meLhoRaR eSSe poNto neGativo...

**##QueRo agRadeceR as seGuiNtes peSSoaS, quE me maNdaRam reViews e quE me ajudaM MUITO, vocês nãO sabeM coMo! coNtinuEm maNdanDo, elAs sauM mTo iMpoRtanTeS!##**

**Fram Chan:** GosTaRia pRimeiRameNte de Me deScuLpaR! Você me maNdou uMa reView no CapítuLo paSSado, e eU haVia aCaBado de poStaR o caPítuLo, poR iSSo nãO agRadeCi você... miL deScuLpaS! maS, oBRigaDa peLa review, fiKo muiTo feLiz de sabEr quE eSTá goStanDO! coNtinuE Lendo ok?! BjuSs...

**Agome VS: **oOi moXa!! Ki peNa ki vC foi MaL x( pRova de ki maTéRia ki eRa? (º°odeiO pRova)... aKi eStá o caP. eSpeRo teR maTado uM poKo da sua cuRiosidade =] SOh DeScuLpa si eU demoRei uM poKo... mTo obRigada peLa reView! BJUsS

**Kagura Mayfair: **oOi!!! nHoy maNiNha, mTo boM sabeR ki vc taH goStando viu?! eSpeRo ki teNha goStaDo deSSe caP! Tah aih! bRigada peLos eLogioS! Bjaum!!

**Tame-nokoro: **oOi!! muiTO oBrigada peLos eLogioS viu?! E reSponDendo a sua peRgunta ki vc nuM keRia ouviR a reSposta : eu nuM keRo ti maTaR naum!! eSpeRo nuM teR demoRadO! Ú.u... boM, maS tah aKi!! eSpeRo ki teNha goStado, me faLa o ke aXou! bjuSs...

**daNi: **boM te veR aki de voLta! quE boM quE vc goStou! Euuu, SARNA? ¬¬ te peGo meNiNa! bRincadeiRa... taH aki o caP! bjuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi:** oOi moXa! Di nDa viu?! Sua fiC tah mTo boa!! maS, eu nuM eNteNdi o k vc quiS peRguntaR... de kuaLkeR foRma, me adiCioNa no MSN (se vC tiVeR), ou me maNda uM e-maiL, vo adoRa reSpoNdeR beM diReiTinHo!! Eu Li e jaH manDei a revieW!! (soRte o bLoqueiO paSSou Rápido!)... coNtinuE Lendo! bjuSs

**Taiji Ya Sango Chan: **oOi moXa!! Ke boM quE voCê nuM aXou eStRanhO!! A daNi faLo ki eu ki so SARNA, ki eLa eNtenDeu ceRtinhO ú.u.... tuDo beM!! neM fiKe tRanstoRnada, se pRecisaR di ajuda to aKi!! E coNtinuE sua fiC siM!!! bjuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **OOi CUNHADA!!! noSSa, tuDo beM, seM pRobLemas, eu tbM nuM fui na seGuNda, aCabei duRmiNdo... eRa LamenTáveL meu eStado na seGunda feiRa x.x! maS tuDo beM!! quE boM que goStou viu?! eU tbM nuM tenHo o quE recLamaR soBre eSSe neGócio de veR adiaNtado .... ti aDoRu CUNHADA... bJusS!

**Kag1520: **oOi!!! noSSa, mTo obRigaDa peLos eLogioS!! coNtinuE Lendo!! quE boM quE você goStou do MistéRio toDo, eStou teNtaNdo fazeR o meLhoR... mTo obRigada meSmu! bjuSs!

**Bianca Himura: **oOi!! boM te veR de voLta! nãO teM pRobLema, aS veZeS ageNte esquEce meSmo!! NãO se pReocupe, José Mateus nãO ficaRá sabeNdo... Só nãO poSSo dizeR o meSmo de Victor Emanuel (risada maLigna)! Huhuhu.. taH, me eMpoLguei... nãO se pReocupe, o seSShy vai apaReceR sim! coMo vc poDe teR reParado...! obRigada peLos eLogios! bjuSs...

**tRaSh-NayNay: **oOi miGoLina! neM da nDa vc nuM teR coMentado no caP anteRioR!!! O quE impoRta eh k vc coMentou neSSe!!! Ai vaLeu, eh quE eu aChei eStRanho, maS faLaRam ki nuM fiCo... iNtão... vaMOs peLo k vcs achaRaM neH?! taH aKi o caP.9 eSpeRo ki goSte! bjuSs...!

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOi!! aH, seM pRobLemaS, peLo meNos vc CoMentou aGoRa! ! NoSSa, quE boM quE você goStou do caPítuLo aNteRioR!! fiCO muiTo feLiz msM!! taH aKi o caPítuLo 9, eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo muiTo... e eSpeRo quE goSte taMbém!!! bjuSs

**Mary Ogawra: **oOi!! noSSa, quE boM quE você goStou! eU tBm aXei mTo FoFo os doiS juNtos- !! poDe deiXaR, nuM vo iSkeCe da miNha pRomessa... (Num eSkeci na veRdade!) taH aiH, eSpeRO ki teNha goStado.... eU neM ia iNveStiR muiTo neLes, maS vc peDiu eSpeciaL pRa vc! eSpero ki tenHa goStado! bjuSs!

**Juli-Chan: **oOi!! quE boM quE você goStou! obRigada!! Ta aQui a coNtinuaçãO, eSpeRo quE você goSte! coNtinuE coMentando oK?! bjuSs...

**Sango.:.Lupin: **oOi! aH, todo beM?! Vou tentaR meLhoRaR siM, e nuM eSkeci da iDéia de vc me ajudaR...! É que nãO coNsegui faLaR coM você T-T... maS obRigada peLas dicaS... de quaLqueR foRma, eStou teNtando! bjuSs...

**Isis Kazue: **noSSa, fiKO supeR feLiz de saBeR ki vc taH goStando!!! noSSa, muiTo obRigada meSmo! eH veRdaDe, dah uMa doH! pRincipaLmeNte pQ eLa deScoBRiu tudo de uMa veZ! NaRaKu maU . ! hehehe! Mto obRigada!!! bjuSs

**diHh: **oOoi! Lucas, noSSa mTo seM noSSão, coLoca tua fiC LogO!! E coLoca akeLas poRcaRia k eU faLei quE vai fiKa coMédia xD! E vaMo quebRaR o XapadU duRaNte as auLas! eLe meRece! Hahaha! paRei, paRei ;xx! maS, mTo obRigada meSmo! Ke boM que vc goStou! eSpero ki goSte deSSe, e nuM eSkeci de coMenTa si nauM vc jah viu ¬¬ (ateH paRece)! bjuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOi!! Ki boM quE você goStou! eH veRdaDe, eu fiZ eLas meiO diFeReNtes, a Kanna faLaNdo maiS neH?! pQ eLa eh tauM keTa (eu axo)... nHoy... ke boM ke vc aXo fofo!! Eu teNtei! O NaRaku foi beM maU no caP. paSSaDo, teNtei ameNizaR, eLe neM apaReceU neSSe (soh o noMe deLe, maS eLe em peSSoa, ou soNho, nãO!)... eSpeRo ki goSte deSSi caP.! coNtinue Lendo ;D! e vaLeu!! bjUSs...

**Froda: **oOi miga!! Viu Só?! Eu faLei quE você ia goStaR de aSSistiR InuYasha! xDD viciEi maiS uMa! miGa, vc eH sempRe peRdida, maiS quE boM quE você taH goStando!! coNtinue LenDO e maNdaNdo moNiKinHa quEriDa quE eu taNto adoRo! bjuSs

**Samy Higurashi:** oOi moXa!! noSSa, vaLeu! eH veRdaDe, foRaM muiTaS deScobeRtas, eu eSpeRo quE goSte deSSe caP.! quE boM que você gostOu da ceNa deLa coM o Inu!! E o Naraku foi maU . ! taH aki a coNtinuaçãO, e cLaRo quE vou coNtinuaR LenDo sua fic! bjuSs!

**baRbaRaZinha:** oOi miGa!! quE boM que você gostou! eSpeRo que goSte deSSe tbM!! nuM eSkece de coMentaR!!! Te adoRo tbM! obRigada peLo eLogio! bjuSs!!


	10. o Rei da caSa?

oOi geNte!! deScuLpeM se eU demoRei uM poucO coM eSSe caPítuLo oK? É quE eu fiQuei meio tRavada coM eLe, e acho Que eLe não fiCou muiTo boM! Mas, eSta aí... eSpeRo quE vocês goSteM!

CaPítuLo 10 O Rei da caSa?!

---fLaSh baCk---

-Tudo bem, vou fingir que não vi nada, nem o beijo que vocês deram antes. –fala Kagome fazendo os dois ficarem roxos de vergonha. –Estou brincando... Mas que eu vi, eu vi. Estou aqui para avisar que eu, o InuYasha e o Sesshoumaru vamos passar o feriado na minha casa. Convite vindo diretamente da minha mãe e da minha irmã. Estão dentro?

-Claro... –responde Sango, ainda envergonhada. Miroku apenas concorda com a cabeça.

-Bom, quando estiverem menos envergonhados por terem feito uma coisa normal, me procurem para eu contar os detalhes. Nos vemos! –fala a garota saindo dali, deixando o casal.

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

Aquele dia passou normalmente, assim como o Domingo. Todos realizaram suas atividades, e a correria era intensa. Todos iam de um lado para o outro com malas, objetos e tudo o mais. Kagome arrumou as coisas dela sem problemas, e guardou as últimas roupas e objetos na segunda de manhã.

Não tomou nem café, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à estação, onde pegaria o trem junto com os outros. Todos haviam concordado em ir junto, Kagome estava animada.

-MINHA NOSSA! OITO E VINTE!! –Kagome estava praticamente atrasada... Saiu correndo, carregando suas coisas.

Quase caiu no meio do caminho, mas algo a segurou.

-Obriga... KOUGA?!

-Olá Kagome. Só queria me despedir... –fala o youkai lobo aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do de Kagome, certamente para beijá-la... A garota não sabia o quê fazer, em uma tentativa frustrada, virou a cara, e o youkai beijou sua face.

-Nos vemos Kouga...! –fala a garota pegando suas coisas rapidamente e correndo em direção a estação, sem nem olhar para trás, e morrendo de vergonha...

Kagome chegou rapidamente a estação, todos já estavam lá. Era uma correria só... Estava difícil tentar encontrar os outros com tanta gente amontoada naquele ligar...

-KAGOME!! –grita Sango erguendo os braços.

-Ah... Bom dia!! –fala Kagome se aproximando dos amigos.

-Ei Kagome, me dê suas malas... –pede InuYasha, que estava com outras malas sobre os ombros também.

-Porquê?

-Não é óbvio? Vou levá-las para o vagão de cargas... –responde o hanyo, visivelmente irritado.

-Mas, porquê vai levar todas elas? –insiste Kagome.

-Ele perdeu uma aposta... PRA MIM!! –responde Miroku animado.

-O quê apostaram? –pergunta Kagome para Miroku, InuYasha já estava longe com as malas.

-Bem... Eu falei que pegava a Sango, e ele disse que eu não...

PAFT

-Ai... Sango, porquê fez isso? –o rapaz tentou fazer cara de coitado.

-QUER DIZER QUE FOI UMA APOSTA?

-Claro que não Sango querida... –o soldado tentava reparar o erro.

-EU ESCUTEI BEM! –grita a garota, que já estava vermelha de raiva –E NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! –completa ela ao ver o rapaz se aproximar, subindo no trem.

-Bom dia! –grita Miroku para alguém que estava atrás de Kagome, até então ela não tinha visto quem era.

-Isto não é um bom dia. –Kagome reconheceu a voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Qual é Sesshy, é um ótimo dia. –fala Miroku o abraçando.

-Miroku, quero deixar bem claro: Se começar a fazer piadas sem graça, tentativas mal sucedidas de animar os outros no vagão, e gritos sem sentido, eu vou te JOGAR pela janela. E vou me garantir de que sua queda seja mal sucedida, causando várias fraturas. –Sesshoumaru lançou um de seus famosos olhares assassinos, Miroku se escondeu atrás de Sango.

-Que... Tipos... De fratura? –pergunta Miroku receoso.

-Miroku, eu te garanto... Melhor ficar quieto. Não será agradável cair de um trem em movimento. –comenta Kagome subindo no vagão, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

O trem começou a andar, Miroku mantinha as mãos na boca para não escapar nenhuma palavra. Sango estava observando a paisagem. InuYasha estava jogando jogo da velha com Kagome... E Sesshoumaru estava cochilando.

A viagem demorou, mas nada aconteceu. Apenas um soco que Miroku levou, ao tentar começar a cantar... Fora isso, nada de mais.

Todos desceram do trem, e Kagome logo avistou sua mãe, sua irmã e alguns empregados.

Rin correu para abraçar a irmã. Lágrimas escorreram do rosto da garota.

-Kagome... Quanto tempo! Eu... Senti muito a sua falta! –fala a garota em meio a soluços.

-Eu também... E olhe lá. –fala Kagome apontando Sesshoumaru, que descia do trem.

-SESSHY! –Rin começou a chorar descontroladamente, e correu na direção do youkai, o abraçando.

Ele jogou as malas que segurava no chão, e retribuiu o abraço. Kikyo fez um sinal para que eles continuassem andando, Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham muito o que conversar...

-Kagome, minha filha, como foi de viagem? –pergunta Kikyo abraçando a garota.

-Muito bem! E... Cadê o Souta? –pergunta a jovem procurando pelo garotinho.

-Ele ficou em casa. Disse que é perigoso deixar um "território" desprotegido...

Kagome não respondeu, apenas riu. Logo, ela apresentou InuYasha, Sango e Miroku para a mãe.

-Vamos crianças... –fala Kikyo fazendo sinais de que era para eles a seguirem.

Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram para trás. A última vez que Kagome olhou para trás, eles andavam abraçados, e Rin tinha os olhos de uma criança quando ganha presentes. Kagome nunca conseguiu imaginar Sesshoumaru sendo carinhoso, mas todos tem o direito de amar... Sesshoumaru parecia calmo e doce ao lado de Rin.

-----------------------------------

Eles chegaram na enorme casa. InuYasha, Sango e Miroku ficaram olhando: COMO ERA ENORME!

O jardim era muito bem cuidado, com todos os tipos de flores e algumas árvores, carregadas de frutos. E o que dizer da casa? Era perfeita... De um tom amarelo claro, com portas detalhadas, e pilares ricamente decorados. Tudo em uma combinação perfeita...

Todos entraram na casa, e vários empregados vieram recebê-los.

-Senhorita Kagome, como é bom tê-la de volta! –exclama um deles, fazendo uma reverência.

-É bom ver-te também. –responde a garota com um sorriso.

-Mana!! –grita uma voz, vinda do alto da escada.

Kagome virou-se, e avistou seu irmão. Ela correu e o abraçou, apertou suas bochechas e tudo o quê se tem direito.

-PARE COM ISSO! EU SOU UM HOMEM! –grita ele, empurrando a garota. –Saiba que isso terá uma punição.

-Como quiser... –responde Kagome, se virando para os amigos. –Vamos, vou lhes mostrar os quartos.

-Ei vocês! –grita Souta apontando para InuYasha e Miroku.

-Feh...

-Cuidado com o que fazem por aqui... –fala o menino, indo atrás de sua irmã.

-Kagome, é seu irmão? –pergunta Sango olhando o garotinho.

-Sim... Infelizmente.

-Ah! Como é fofo! –fala Sango abraçando-o.

-Pode abraçar moça. Mulheres bonitas podem chegar perto de mim a vontade... –fala Souta olhando para Kagome e fazendo uma careta.

-Que graça! –fala Sango soltando o menino e correndo até Kagome.

-Ei pirralho... –Miroku sussurra se aproximando. –Qual é o truque?

-Truque? Eu sou irresistível ao natural... –fala o garoto se virando para ir embora, mas com uma cara maléfica, ele se vira para Miroku novamente –Mas, é claro que, com um pouco da minha ajuda, poderá fazer o mesmo em breve...

-Jura?

-Claro... –fala o garoto esfregando as mãos.

-Começamos quando? –pergunta o jovem soldado

-Agora mesmo. Vá até o jardim e monte um buquê de flores.

-Pra quê?

-Não questione! Apenas faça! –fala o garoto indo em direção a algum cômodo da casa, deixando um Miroku muito confuso.

-------------------------------

-Rin... Minha pequena... –Sesshoumaru ajeitava os fios que caíam no rosto da garota.

-Senti... Tanto sua falta... –fala a garota, com as lágrimas voltando aos olhos.

-Eu também... Mas agora eu estou aqui. Não há mais motivos para chorar. –fala o youkai limpando os olhos da garota.

-Eu te amo ainda Sesshoumaru... Não deixei que um homem se quer tocasse em mim, só pensava... Em você...

-Eu... Também. –fala o youkai se aproximando lentamente do rosto da jovem, quando ele escuta um barulho vindo de trás de um mato. Miroku caiu de cara, na frente deles.

-... –Miroku estava paralisado de medo de Sesshoumaru, que apertava os punhos. O youkai estava pronto para acertá-lo, quando Rin solta uma bela gargalhada.

-Qual a graça humana? –pergunta Sesshoumaru irritado, e voltando ao normal...

-Você não mudou nada... –fala ela olhando para ele e segurando o riso.

-Hunf.. – O youkai saiu pisando duro dali. E Rin continuou rindo, sob um olhar curioso de Miroku.

-Você... Não vai fazer nada? –pergunta o soldado.

-Ah... Na hora do jantar ele já volta ao normal. –responde a garota entrando na casa.

------------------------OoO------------------------

Kagome andava pelos corredores da enorme casa, até que parou em frente a uma porta.

-Aqui, Sango, este é o seu quarto. –fala Kagome abrindo a porta, e mandando Sango entrar.

-Veja que sorte moça, é do lado do meu! –fala Souta com os olhos brilhando. –Se precisar, é só chamar...

-Tudo bem... –fala Sango entrando no quarto.

-O almoço sai em meia hora... Arrume suas coisas e desça! –termina Kagome, fechando a porta, e mandando InuYasha segui-la.

-Até o almoço mana... –fala Souta entrando no quarto dele.

-Dá pra entender? –resmunga Kagome, entrando no corredor à direita.

InuYasha apenas seguia a garota, tentando decorar o caminho, em vão.

-Aqui InuYasha, e o seu Miroku é... Cadê o Miroku?! –pergunta Kagome ao constatar que o rapaz não estava com eles.

-Não sei... Aquele idiota deve estar por aí... –fala InuYasha encarando a porta de seu quarto.

-Bem... Esse é seu quarto InuYasha. O meu é aqui do lado. –fala ela apontando para uma porta um pouco maior que as outras, no final do corredor. Não ficava muito longe dali.

-Tudo bem... –fala o hanyo entrando no quarto.

-Qualquer problema, é só chamar... Daqui a meia hora estou saindo do quarto, me espere na porta! –completa a garota, correndo até seu quarto.

-----------OoO-------------

iNtãooo... goStaRaM?? eSpeRo quE teNha fiCaDo boM de quaLqueR foRma, vou tentaR não demoRaR com o pRóxiMo caPítuLo, e quaNto as fiCs, pEço a opiNião de vocês... a pRopósiTo, eStaVa peNsaNdo em faZeR uMa adaPtaçãO de "Dama das Camélias", nãO sei se aLguém Já Leu, ou Se vocês goStam... maS me faLem -

**#QUERO AGRADECER AS PESSOAS QUE MANDARAM REVIEWS... AÍ VAI:#**

**Kagura Mayfair:** oOi miGa!! noXa, quE boM quE você goStou - fiZ o poSSíveL! E neSSe taMbém... ta aí! eSpeRo quE goSte!!! bjuSs...

**AgomeVs: **oOi!!! tuDo beM? noSSa, eu ODEIO pRova, de Matemática eNtão.. AchO meLhoR neM coMenTaR!! maS eStá aQui a aTuaLizaçãO, deScuLpa se eU demoRei uM pouCo ... maS eStá aí! EspeRo quE goSte! BjuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOi!! noSSa, quE boM quE você aChou Lindo!! Eu fiZ o poSSíveL!! eSpeRo só nãO teR demoRado muiTo... maS saBe, é veRdaDe, eU taMbéM aCho quE a Kanna eScoNde aLgo no aNime... eSpeRo ki noSSaS teoRias eSteJam ceRtaS! MaS a KaguRa, eU aXo eLa muiTo coMéDia!! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS ELOGIOS!! noSSa, fiquEi supeR feLiz quE você taMbéM goStou!!! Ta aí o caPítuLo 10! eSpeRo quE goSte! bjUS...

**diHh:** oOi!! quE boM quE você goStou do caPítuLo!! hMm... você taH queReNdo saBeR o quê vai acoNteCer coM a Rin e o seSShy?! uMa paRte eStá aí.. maS o MiroKu.. seM coMentáRioS ú.u ... QuaNto aO iNu e a KagoMe, você vai teR quE eSpeRaR maiS uM pouquiNho... eStaMos QUASE LaH! poDe deiXaR quE eU vou LeR a sua Fic siM! E.. quaL daS outRaS duaS de iNu vc aCha meLhoR eu poR?! faLa aiHh daE... bjuSs...

**Taiji Ya Sango-Chan: **oOi miGa!! muiTo obRigaDa viu?! fiCO feLiz quE você goSte da miNha fiC! yOo, obRigaDa você tBm eScReve supeR beM! fiCo muiTo feLiz eM sabeR quE você goStou da paRte da SanGo e do MiRoKu!! boM, vou deCiDiR quaL daS duaS coLocaR, eScoLhe uMa e me faLa vou poR voTaçãO peLo títuLo meSmo xD.. bjuSs

**Fram-Chan: **oOi!! seM pRobLeMaS peLo atRaSo ... quE boM quE você eStá goStaNdo de acoMpaNhaR a fiC!! poDe deixaR quE eu nuM vo deSiStiR deLa nãO! eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPítuLo taMbéM! bjuSs

**daNi: **oOi miGuxa! quE boM quE você goStoU do caPítuLo paSSaDo!! E poDe deiXaR, voU uSaR suaS fRaSeS céLebRes! noSSa, o SouTa é a sua caRa miGa! séRio meSmo xD hahaha te adoRo! eSpeRo quE goSte deSSe caPítuLo! bjuSs

**Sango.:.Lupin: **oOi! yOo!! quE boM quE você goStou!!! poDe deixaR, vou apRimoRaR os diáLogoS (vou teNtaR)! quaNto ao seSShy, aCho quE incoRpoRei eLe meSmo xD! Vou aDoRaR ouviR aS dicaS quaNto ao feRiaDo, é sÓ o coMeÇo... eSpeRo quE teNha maTado uM poucO da sua CuRioSidaDe ï eStá aí! bjuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi!! noSSa, vamoS coNveRsaR baStante agoRa xD! E eNtão, quE boM que goStou!! eSpeRo quE goSTe deSSe aqui taMbéM! Vou teNtaR nãO demoRaR coM o pRóxiMo... bjuSs

**Juli-Chan: **oOi!! quE boM quE você goStou!! E eSpeRo quE goSTe deSSe aQui taMbém... é só o coMeço de uM feRiaDo quE pRomeTe... beM, é iSSo! coMo você peDiu eStá aqUi a coNtinuaçãO, eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo ... bjuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOi!! noSSa, fiCo supeR feLiz quE teNha goStaDo!! fiZ o poSSíveL neSSe caPítuLo, eSpeRo quE goSte deLe taMbéM!! E você é mTo LegaU tBm, adoRei faLaR coM você! E cLaRo quE vou coNtiNuaR acoMpaNhaNdo sua fiC! quE boM quE você goStou do seSShy ... eSpeRo nãO teR deMoRaDo muiTo... maS eStá aí! bjuSs

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi cuNhaDa aMaDa do Meu coRaçãO! quE boM quE você goStou do caPítuLo paSSaDo..! e quaNto a gueRRa de coMida da outRa fic, fiquEi muiTo feLiz de sabeR quE você goStou! maS, já fiZ maiS uM pouCo deLa... quaNto ao seu iRmão, da uM SOCO beM daDo neLe maS, deiXa iSSo pRa Lá... ta aQui a coNtinuaçãO deSSa, eSpeRo quE goSte! bjuSs

**Mary Ogawra: **oOi! rEceBi suA reView no meU e-maiL! nãO se pReocupe, aS veZeS teM eSSe pRobLema T-T... coNveRsei coM a sua iRmã, eLa eH mTo Legau! e muiTo obRigada peLo eLogioS, quE boM quE você goStou, aFinaL, você me inSpiRou a iNveStiR neSSe casaL ... beM, muiTo obRigaDa poR tuDo! eStou deCiDinDo quaL daS fiCs coLocaR! fiCo feLiz quE você já eSteja na fiLa!! poDe deixaR, nãO pReteNdo demoRaR paRa coLocaR quaLquEr uMa deLas, no máXimo seMana quE veM acho! eH iSSo, eSpeRo quE goSte deSSe caPítuLo! bjuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOiee!! tuDo beM puRa ki.. i aE?? eH veRdade.. fiNaLmente eLeS se aceRtaRam, maS, o MiRoKu seMpRe eStRaga aS coiSas ú.u... maS tuDO beM!! O Sesshy aPaReceU beM maiS neSSe caPítuLo eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo!! quaNto a caRta do souTa, quE boM quE goStou... Tah aqui, espero que tenha Gostado!!

P.S: NÃOOO! Não para o José Fernando! Ou, Maria do Carmo fica´ra sabendo DE TODA A VERDADE...

**Samy Higurashi: **oOi!! eSpeRo quE teNha gOStaDo da deCLaração!! Hehehe... maS o MiRoku sempRe faLa aLguma coiSiNha eRRada... tuDo bem.. Hehehe...beM, quanTo ao Inu e a Kagome, nãO tenhO certeZa, maS não pReteNdo demoRaR... eSpeRo quE tenHa goSTado! Bjuss

**Gy Chan:** oOi ManiNha!! É veRdade, quE boM quE eLes se acERtaRam (cap. paSSado, pq neSSe a Sango tah bRava!) Bem, quanTo a Kikynojo, eu tambéM ODEIO eLa... ú.u coitaDa deSSa iNfeLiz.. hehehe... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPítuLo!! bjuSs

**baRbaRaziNha: **oOi miGa... eu sEi quE você nãO enTenDe muiTo beM oS noMeS... maS eu te expLiquei né? Hehehe... quE boM quE você ta goStaNdo, fiCO muiTo feLiz!! eSPeRo quE teNha goStado deSSe caPítuLo taMbéM!! bjUSs...

**tRaSh-NayNay:** oOi Nayy!! quE boM quE você gosTou... eU aXo quE o seSShy se iDentifiCa coM você meSmo... Hahahaha.... dePois te eXpLico o poRquê!! bjUss


	11. MoLeStaDoR?

oOiEe!! tuDo beM coM vocêS?? deScuLpeM a demoRa coM eSSe caPítuLo (aCho quE demoRei uM pouCo...) maS enfiM, eLe eStá aqui!! eSpeRo quE goSteM deLe...!

CaPítuLo 11 º°º Molestador...

**-----fLaSh baCk-----**

-Bem... Esse é seu quarto InuYasha. O meu é aqui do lado. –fala ela apontando para uma porta um pouco maior que as outras, no final do corredor. Não ficava muito longe dali.

-Tudo bem... –fala o hanyo entrando no quarto.

-Qualquer problema, é só chamar... Daqui a meia hora estou saindo do quarto, me espere na porta! –completa a garota, correndo até seu quarto.

**-------FiM do fLaSh baCk-------**

InuYasha entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama... Que dia mais esquisito...! Parou por um tempo, para observar o quarto... Era de um tom azul claro, de um tamanho médio. No canto direito deste, encontrava-se uma porta, que dava em um banheiro grande... Havia uma janela, que agora, encontrava-se aberta, deixando os raios de sol entrarem livremente no quarto. A cama, era alta, certamente um colchão caro... O hanyo se levantou, e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro...

"Meia hora.... Vou te esperar... Kagome." Pensa ele olhando seu reflexo no espelho "O quê será que eu... Represento para você?"

**--------OoO-------**

Kagome entrou no quarto e pulou na cama... Como era bom estar em casa! Ainda melhor era ter seus amigos por perto... Além de sua família.

A garota ficou se mexendo na cama, e observando seu quarto... Era pintado em uma cor rosa claro, a cor que Kagome gostava... Ela achava que aquela cor a acalmava... A garota olhou para a janela do quarto, e foi até ela. Era uma janela grande, que dava para uma sacada. Kagome ficou observando através desta, os passarinhos que brincavam no céu... Aquele dia estava realmente lindo.

Voltou para sua cama, em passos lentos, e deitou-se na novamente... Virou-se para a esquerda, se deparando com um porta-retrato, onde tinha a foto dela, de sua mãe, Rin e Souta, juntos em frente à casa... Ao lado deste, estava um outro com a foto de seu pai junto com sua avó Kaede...

Kagome se controlou para que uma lágrima não rolasse pelo seu rosto... Tentou desvencilhar aquelas lembranças ruins, de coisas que descobrira à pouco tempo, coisas que lhe esconderam durante sua vida... Ela não julgava ninguém por não ter sabido de tudo antes... Apenas, não achava justo...

Mas, uma coisa a incomodava. Sua mãe... Kagome tinha que conversar com ela. Tinha que saber de tudo logo... Apesar de ter visto um pouco da história, sabia que aquilo não era tudo, e que o tal Naraku ainda escondia algo... Mas aquele dia, estava sendo tão... Perfeito! Todos estavam alegres, brincando... E Kagome não pretendia estragá-lo com lembranças ruins. Além do mais, esperou todo esse tempo para saber da verdade, um dia a mais não ia fazer diferença!

A garota sacudiu sua cabeça, espantando seus pensamentos. Levantou-se e foi trocar de roupa... Colocou um belo vestido amarelo, prendeu seus cabelos com uma fita, e saiu do quarto. Faltava tempo ainda, ela havia dito meia hora, e só haviam se passado dez minutos... Mas tinha uma pessoa que Kagome queria ver... Tsubaki!

Tsubaki era sua amiga, quando pequenas, costumavam brincar juntas. Mas, Tsubaki se mudou para uma cidade, quando elas tinham apenas oito anos... E desde então, não havia a visto mais. Tempos antes de ir treinar no exército, soube por intermédio de sua mãe que Tsubaki ia voltar a viver naquela cidade... Mal esperava a hora de vê-la.

Sua amiga de infância... Estava com saudades dela... Foi andando pelo corredor em direção à escada, quando InuYasha abriu a porta do quarto, no momento em que ela passava.

"Sabia que era o cheiro dela..."

-Ah... Oi InuYasha! Vou visitar uma amiga!! Quer ir junto? –pergunta a garota olhando para o hanyo e sorrindo.

-Tudo bem... –responde InuYasha, saindo logo atrás dela.

**------oOo--------**

-Mas e agora hein? Cadê aquele pirralho?! –resmunga Miroku entrando na casa, todo sujo de terra e com um buquê nas mãos.

-Estou aqui... –responde um menininho aparecendo na sala –E não sou pirralho... De agora em diante sou seu MESTRE.... Está compreendido?

-Como quiser... E agora, o quê faço com isso aqui? –pergunta Miroku apontando para o buquê.

-Primeiramente, você está sujando o chão da sala da minha casa... E depois...

-Olá meninos! –uma voz feminina chama, e os dois se viram rapidamente.

-Sangozinha! –exclama Miroku se aproximando dela.

-Eu já te falei... Fique longe Miroku! –fala Sango irritada.

-Você ainda não esqueceu aquele pequeno incidente? Sango, eu te amo...

-INCIDENTE? EU FUI SÓ UMA APOSTA PRA VOCÊ NÃO É?!

-Ei... Senhorita... –Souta chama Sango, fazendo cara de coitadinho.

-Oh... É você Souta! O quê tem aí? –pergunta Sango, ao ver ele esconder algo nas costas.

-É... Um buquê.... **EU** fiz para você! –fala o garotinho entregando as flores para a garota, sobre um olhar completamente indignado de Miroku.

-VOCÊ FEZ?? FUI EU QUE FIZ SEU PIRRALHO! –grita o rapaz furioso.

-Fui eu quem fez senhorita Sango... –fala Souta com voz de criança ameaçada....

-OLHA PRA MIM! ESTOU TODO SUJO DE TERRA!!! FUI EU QUE FIZ! –Miroku estava completamente indignado...

-Miroku,,, Foi você? –fala Sango docemente se aproximando do rapaz.

-Foi ele... –fala Souta, fazendo os dois voltarem a atenção para ele, Miroku o olhou com um sorriso de gratidão –Foi ele que estragou tudo... Eu estava montando, ele chegou e perguntou pra quem que era... E eu disse: "Pra senhorita Sango", então ele tentou destruir... Acabou se sujando no fim das contas...

-ORA... SEU... EU VOU TE MATAR! –grita Miroku avançando no "pobre" Souta...

PAFT

-Além de DESCARADO, TARADO e PERVERTIDO, agora deu pra brigar com CRIANÇAS?! –Sango acertou um belo tapa em Miroku, para logo em seguida sair com Souta da sala.

O menino virou e olhou para o pobre Miroku no chão... Fez uma bela careta para ele e saiu atrás de Sango.

-Mas que droga.... –resmunga Miroku "nocauteado", olhando Sango sair da sala.

"Sango... Você é meu anjo... Eu sei que prometi não te decepcionar, quero te... Pedir perdão."

**------------OoO------------------**

Sesshoumaru subiu até seu quarto, um empregado lhe indicou... Estava visivelmente irritado. Jogou suas coisas no chão do quarto e deu um longo suspiro. Olhou pela janela e pôde ver Rin atravessando o jardim, correndo na direção da casa... Deu um sorriso ao observar como ela era bela, e como era bom a ter novamente... Depois de tanto tempo...

Mas, ele tinha seu orgulho... Não ia perdoá-la e nem ia perdoar Miroku tão facilmente... Pelo menos era o quê achava...

**------------OoO---------------**

Rin subiu correndo as escadas, na direção do quarto que havia mandado arrumar especialmente para o _seu_ Sesshoumaru...

Passou voando pelos corredores, e parou na frente da porta do quarto... Respirou fundo e murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis antes de abrir a porta sem bater e entrar.

Encontrou um Sesshoumaru sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, com um olhar sério.

-Já ouviu falar em "bater antes de entrar"? –pergunta ele, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa...

-Sesshy...

-Nem comesse com isso senhorita Rin... Conheço todas as sua táticas... Vocês humanas são todas iguais!

-"Todas iguais"? Que humana mais além de mim você conhece? –Rin havia acabado de mudar sua feição doce, e no lugar desta, ficou uma feição séria...

-Eu não me envolvo com fêmeas humanas... –Sesshoumaru a observou com o canto do olhos, e gostou da feição preocupada que viu... Mas como sempre, não demonstrou seus sentimentos...

-E EU SOU O QUÊ? –ele havia conseguido... Tinha a tirado do sério em menos de cinco minutos...

-Você... É uma fêmea humana... –fala ele sarcasticamente, a analisando.

-Então... Você... Me acha uma qualquer? –pergunta a garota com uma cara triste.

-Eu não terminei minha frase... Você é uma fêmea humana... Especial para mim. –completa o youkai, sem tirar os olhos da garota, que abre um sorriso ao ouvir estas palavras.

-Sesshy... –Rin tinha o olhar doce, e se aproximou do youkai, que continuava a observá-la...

A garota se ajoelhou na frente dele, e deitou sua cabeça no colo do mesmo, que continuava sentado na cadeira. A garota se acomodou no chão, sem tirar a cabeça do colo de seu amado, que passou a acariciar os cabelos negros dela.

-Minha pequena... –sussurra o youkai sem parar de acariciá-la.

-Eu tenho que descer ajudar mamãe com os preparativos do almoço... Como bem te conheço, não vai almoçar... –fala Rin erguendo-se do chão, e parando em pé, ainda em frente à Sesshoumaru.

-Que bom que sabe que eu não como comida humana... –comenta o youkai olhando para o lado.

-Ah... Uma hora você vai comer... Eu faço pra você! –Rin abriu um largo sorriso e saiu do quarto, mas logo, voltou à porta –Falei para Miroku que você voltaria ao normal na hora da janta... Portanto, perdoe ele... E não bata nele! –completa ela, correndo pelo corredor.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente, e voltou a fitar a janela.

"Rin... Você sempre acaba me convencendo... Nem meu orgulho consegue te vencer mais... Será que eu te amo tanto assim? Quem diria que me apaixonaria por uma simples... Humana..."

**--------OoO---------**

Miroku andava desolado pelo hall da casa, ora sentando no sofá, ora levantando e olhando para os lados, na esperança de achar Sango e aquele pirralho...

Se pelo menos ela o escutasse, se ela pelo menos desse uma chance à ele... Uma chance, era tudo o quê ele precisava... Uma chance para falar e se explicar. Tudo o que ele precisava e queria...

Olhou para o lado, e escutou passos apressados... Alguém descia as escadas correndo...

"Sango...!" conclui o garoto correndo em direção à escada...

-AHHH! –o rapaz escutou um grito, e não teve tempo para ver de quem era, essa pessoa caiu sobre ele...

"Será... Sango...?" sem pensar, Miroku aproveita a situação... "Passa a mão" em quem havia caído sobre ele... Mas foi estranho... Nenhum tapa seguiu sua ação...

-Pe... Pe... PEDÓFILO! –grita um... GAROTINHO!

Miroku abriu os olhos, e se deparou com... SOUTA! Ele havia passado a mão no Souta...? Sim... Isso mesmo... O garotinho havia descido as escadas correndo, e caiu sobre Miroku... Que imaginando ser Sango, passou a mão, e depois que abriu os olhos... Deparou-se com um garotinho assustado, de olhos extremamente arregalados...

Miroku não sabia o quê fazia... Se ria, se chorava... O fato é: Souta estava completamente assustado, encolhido em um canto. O rapaz tentou falar com o garotinho, e se aproximou do mesmo.

-MOLESTADOR!! SOCORROOOOOO! –Souta saiu correndo na direção da cozinha, deixando um Miroku confuso, envergonhado e também assustado na sala...

O garoto se levantou do chão, onde estava sentado... Respirou fundo e olhou para as mãos...

"Vocês são realmente possuídas... ERA SÓ O QUÊ ME FALTAVA... O QUÊ AQUELE PIRRALHO VAI FAZER AGORA?!" Miroku parecia nada contente...

Resolveu tomar um ar no jardim, e estava saindo pela porta principal do hall de entrada, quando Rin o chamou, descendo as escadas.

-Não quer ajudar-me na cozinha Miroku? –pergunta a garota pulando os últimos três degraus.

"Você podia ter descido um pouco antes... Minhas mãos agradeceriam, e minha consciência também...!" o rapaz deu um longo suspiro, e se lembrou que Souta havia corrido para a cozinha.

-Melhor eu ficar por aqui senhorita Rin... Até daqui a pouco! –fala Miroku dando um sorriso falso, e saindo para o jardim.

-O sorriso falso dele é de impressionar...! –comenta a garota correndo para a cozinha.

----------------OoO-------------------

Kagome andava animada, atravessando o jardim, com InuYasha logo atrás. O hanyo apenas observava, como a garota ficava bonita, sorrindo daquele jeito, correndo em meio as flores.

-Ei InuYasha!! Sente esse perfume! –fala Kagome fazendo o meio youkai cheirar uma flor à força.

-ATCHIM!

-Você é... Alérgico? –pergunta Kagome cheirando a flor.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! PORQUÊ FEZ ISSO? –o hanyo não parecia contente.

-Ah é... Seu focinho é sensível! –fala Kagome fazendo um sinal de "Desculpa".

-FOCINHO?! ESTÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE CACHORRO?

-Ahm... Não exatamente... Mas, você viu como a flor era cheirosa? –pergunta Kagome pegando outra e mudando o assunto.

-Feh!

InuYasha viu o sorriso lindo que Kagome abriu, e achou melhor não comentar nada...

-KAGOME! –um grito escandaloso ecoou pelo jardim, e os dois se viraram rapidamente.

-TSUBAKI??? –grita InuYasha perplexo, olhando a garota que corria na direção deles...

A garota parou imediatamente ao ver InuYasha, e Kagome pôde ver os lábios dela sussurrarem o nome dele... Kagome estava receosa... Aquilo era muito estranho..

-Vo...Vocês... Se... Conhecem? –as palavras simplesmente escaparam da boca de Kagome...

**----------------------OoO--------------------------------**

**º°º°**oOi de voLta...! E aí, goStaRam? eSpeRo quE siM!! beM, quaNto aoS úLtimoS paRágRafos... ReSpoStaS no pRóxiMo caPítuLo...! Mas... quE diaBos eSSa Tsubaki queR ¬¬?

Hehehehe.... beM, coMo poDem peRcebeR, os ePiSódioS da Tsubaki me iNspiRaRaM a coLocá-La na fic... e quaNto a idÉia do Miroku MOLESTADOR?? eSpeRo quE teNhaM goStadO!

**beM,.. peÇo paRa as peSSoas quE achaM quE eSte meu caPítuLo meRece uM coMeNtáRio... coMeNtem! xD**

**#queRo agRadeceR as peSSoaS quE coMenTaRaM no caPítuLo paSSaDo:#**

**Kagura Mayfair: **oOi nee-chan!! quE boM quE você taH goStaNdo!! noSSa, voCê é miNha fã? (emocionada).... eSpeRo quE esteJa goSTanDo, e eSpeRo quE gosTe deSSe caPítuLo taMbéM!! bjuSs

**Fran KC: **oOiEe xD tuDo beM coM você? poiS é, você viU coMo o SeSShy fiKa caRinhoSo na miNha fiC quaNdo eLE taH peRto da Rin-Chan? Eu adoRo eLes doiS juNtos em fiC! fiCa tãO fofo!! noSSa, quE boM quE você ta goStaNdo do noSSo "Homem da casa"! EspeRo quE teNha goStado deSSe caPítuLo!! coNtinuE coMentaNdo xD bJuSs...

**Gy-Chan: **oOi fiLha! Vou teNtaR seR boaZiNha coM oS caSaiS xD (poR favoR nãO moStRa aS miNhas noTaaasss) quE boM quE você ta goStaNDo da miNha huMiLde fic! (nossa, daonde eu tirei essa fala?) MuiTo obRigada poR toDos os eLogioS!! Na quiNta eu nuM apaReci... maS na seXta eu tVa aiH!!! taH fiCanDo muiTo LegaU msM a fiC CLD xD bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **CUNHADAAA! OiEe xD... tuDo beM coM você? quE boM quE você taH goStaNdo do SouTa xD e soCa o Seu iRmão siM!! quE boM quE você gosTo... eScRevi maiS daS duaS siM... dePois te faLo deLas xD e obRigada peLos eLogioS!! Ti adoRuh! bjuSs

**Anitah-Chan: **oOiEe!! noSSa, quE boM quE você aChou engRaçado o úLtiMo caPítuLo! E quE boM quE você goStou do Souta... beM... eLe tah apRontandO uM pouco neH? eSpeRo quE tenHa gostaDo deSSe caPítuLo taMbém! E eSpeRo nuM teR demoRado ...bJuSs!

**daNi: **Oie Miga!! tuDO boM? quE boM quE você gosTou do caPítuLo paSSado, e cLaro, vou usaR siM xD você?? caRa-De-Pau?? NãO... iMagina! (brincadeRiNha)... bjuSs

**Ry-Chan: **oOiE xD tuDo beM?? noSSa, quE boM quE você taH goStaNdo da fiC!! séRio meSmo quE você eStá Lendo a daMa daS caMéLiaS?? oLha, você puDia mE ajudaR a faZeR uMa aDaptaÇãO! kuaLkeR coiSa me maNda uM e-maiL!! coNtinuE LenDo e nãO eSkeça d coMentaR!! bRigadaUM! bjuSs

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi taSSi xD tuDO beM? fiCo feLiz quE teNha goStaDo do caPítuLo paSSaDo! É quE eu nãO achEi que eLe teNha fiCado REALMENTE boM, maS quE boM quE você goStou!!! eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe taMbém! bjuSs...

**Taiji Ya Sango-Chan: **oOiEE! quE boM quE você goStou do NoSSo "HomenziNho"! PoRquê sua aMiga ia aDoRaR?? (curiosa eu.. Será?) quE boM quE você goStou da aMeaÇa do SeSShy xD eLe reaLmente nuM muda! Hehehe... faRei o poSSíveL paRa poR as duaS xD vou teNtaR!! obRigada peLos eLogios... e de nDa, vc meRece seR uMa de nós... toDaS as LoucaS meReceM seu eSpaÇo...! bJuss

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOi!! todo beM?? quE boM quE você goStou! É veRdaDe... o MiRoKu caNtaNdo no tRem... meU deuS xD aQui eStá o caP. eSpeRo quE goSTe deLe xDD bjuSs

**Mirella: **oOi cLaiRe!! Vc taH LenDo devagaRziNhu, maS tuDo beM! O iMpoRtanTe é sabeR quE você eStá LenDo e goStaNdO!! bjuSs

**tRaSh-NayNay: **yOo! Nay! Tipo aSsim... muiTo obRigada! O MuLekiNho eH coMéDia meSmo xD hehehe que boM quE esTá goStaNdo! eStou faZeNdo o poSSíveL pRa agRadaR! bjuSs

**Mary Ogawara: **OiEe! É veRdaDe... eSSe MiRoKu... NãO teM jeiTo meSmo! ú.ú.. Pode teR ceRteZa quE ReSeRvo aLgo pRo seU caSaL xD... QuE boM quE goStou da Rin e do SeSShy... MuiTo obRigaDa à vocÊ e a Kk! bjuSs pRas duaS!

**Froda: **OiEe... dePois te eXpLico (rsrs)...bRincaDeiRa!! te adoRo taMbéM, quE boM quE taH goStandO! bjuSs...

**Samy Higurashi: **oOiEe!! quE boM quE goStou do caPítuLo! quaNto ao MiRoKu... veReMos o quê o SouTa eStá guaRdaNdo pRa eLe!!E quaNto ao Inu e à K-Chan... nãO sei aiNda, maS nãO cReio quE vá demoRaR! xD quaNto ao MiRoku... eLe meSmo reSpoNdeRá!!! Hehehe! eSpeRo nãO teR deMoRaDo!! obRigaDa... E você foi eXaTaMenTe a ceNtésiMa!! MUITOOO OBRIGADAA objuSs

**M.Sheldon: **oOi!! É veRdade, você tiNha diTo meSmo quE não ia demoRaR!! nãO se pReocuPe, jaNtaReS iNeSpeRadoS acoNteCem xDD muiTo obRigada poR toDoS os eLogioS!! quaNto aoS parágrafos, muiTO obRigada peLo "toque"!! eu taMbéM me diveRti baStaNte!! eSPeRo quE nãO demoRe!obRigada de voLta.. bjuSs

**baHh: **oOi madRiNha de cRisma!! Você acHOu meu caPítuLo chaRmoSo? Hehehehe...bRigadãO!! e aH... agRadeÇo deSde Já o quadRo do SESSHY quE você vai piNtaR pRa Mim xD vou teNtaR fazeR a aDaPtaçãO.... obRigada baHh... bjuSs

**Sango.:Lupin: **oOiEe!! Nhay... deScuLpa peLo caP. cuRto... vou teNtaR meLhoRaR...! Esse fiCOu cuRto taMbém achO ú.ú... eSpeRo quE teNha goStado do Souta neSSe caPítuLo taMbéM... O Souta é uM gaRoTo pRodígio.. huahuahduha... eSpeRo quE poSSa me deScuLpaR poR eSSe caPítuLo teR fiCaDo cuRto, maS coMo você poDe coNstaTaR, eu auMeNtei eLe... taVa maiS cuRto aiNda ú.ú... maS tuDo bem.,.. eSpeRo quE goSte deLe! bJuSs...

muiTo obRigada a toDos... bjuSs caHh KiNoMoTo


	12. MenTiRaS e veRdaDes

oOi geNte... taH aki o caPíTuLo 12! deScuLpeM peLa deMoRa... eSpeRo quE goSteM!!

CaPíTuLo 12º°º Mentiras e verdades...

**---fLaSh baCk---**

-KAGOME! –um grito escandaloso ecoou pelo jardim, e os dois se viraram rapidamente.

-TSUBAKI??? –grita InuYasha perplexo, olhando a garota que corria na direção deles...

A garota parou imediatamente ao ver InuYasha, e Kagome pôde ver os lábios dela sussurrarem o nome dele... Kagome estava receosa... Aquilo era muito estranho...

-Vo...Vocês... Se... Conhecem? –as palavras simplesmente escaparam da boca de Kagome...

**---FiM do fLaSh baCk---**

Kagome não obteve nenhuma resposta... InuYasha continuava a encarar Tsubaki, que se aproximava lentamente do hanyou... Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dela... Seria amor, doçura, carinho? Kagome não sabia... E estava se sentindo estranha.

Seu coração parecia acelerado, e ao mesmo tempo comprimido contra seu peito... Por que tudo aquilo? Aquela situação estava realmente a incomodando... E tendeu a piorar, quando Tsubaki abraçou fortemente InuYasha, e este pareceu meio receoso, mas passou a retribuir o abraço.

O que significava tudo aquilo? Kagome simplesmente não sabia. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade observando aqueles dois abraçados... Será que tinham esquecido que ela estava ali? Kagome não queria e não pretendia ficar observando aquela cena por muito mais tempo...

-Tsu... Tsubaki? –Kagome arriscou chamá-la... Não sabia por que, mas não havia gostado daquela cena...

Tudo bem que Tsubaki era sua melhor amiga, e InuYasha seu melhor amigo...

Melhor amigo? Sim, InuYasha havia se tornado um grande amigo. Estava sempre por perto quando Kagome precisava, e sempre a ajudou com o necessário. Fazia o possível para ela se sentir bem... Mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que se conheceram, ele já havia se mostrado um grande amigo.

Kagome já não entendia mais nada... Nem o porquê deles estarem se abraçando, nem o porquê dela estar se sentindo daquela maneira.

Tsubaki parou de abraçar InuYasha, mas continuou a olhá-lo docemente... Kagome já não olhava mais para Tsubaki, algo atraiu seu olhar para o hanyou.

Mantinha seus olhos fixos nele, e este, passou a encarar o chão... Parecia fazer de propósito, apenas para não ter que olhar para Kagome... Por que diabos aquele idiota não conseguia olhá-la? Nada de mais havia acontecido ali para ele não querer encará-la... Ou será que tinha algo que Kagome não sabia?

-Kagome... –foi a vez da garota ser abraçada de surpresa por Tsubaki –Como... Como está você minha amiga?

A garota continuou a encarar InuYasha, como alguém que busca respostas sem ter perguntas... Limitou-se a responder um 'Estou bem' para Tsubaki, que continuava a abraçá-la.

-Obrigada Kagome... –sussurrou a garota nos ouvidos dela –Obrigada por trazer... O meu tesouro de volta...

Tesouro? InuYasha... Ele era o tesouro de Tsubaki? O coração de Kagome chegou a parar por segundos... Sua respiração ficou nitidamente alterada... O que era aquilo? Será que estava doente?

Tsubaki soltou-a, passou a observar a garota.

-Você está bem Kagome?

-Estou... Acho que estou bem... –Kagome continuava com aquele estranho sentimento... Por que ele simplesmente não a deixava em paz?

-De onde... –Kagome fez uma pequena pausa –De onde se conhecem?

Tsubaki permaneceu em silêncio, e se virou para olhar InuYasha.

-Você não contou para ela?

-Contar o quê? Eu não sabia que ela lhe conhecia... –foi a única resposta do meio youkai, que parecia se sentir incomodado com aquela situação.

-Bem... É uma longa história. –começa Tsubaki.

Kagome não sabia o porquê, mas não queria escutar aquela história, pelo menos não naquele momento... Procurou rapidamente algo que pudesse 'salvá-la'. Acabou por avistar Miroku andando no jardim.

O rapaz parecia sem rumo, olhando a imensidão do céu, desnorteado... Era a chance perfeita... Além do mais, tinha o almoço... Miroku e almoço, a junção para a desculpa perfeita.

-Bem Kagome, eu e o...

-Miroku! –grita Kagome, interrompendo a garota, e fazendo com que ela e o hanyou virassem rapidamente na direção em que estava correndo.

-Senhorita Kagome? –o rapaz parecia ter sido 'acordado'.

-O quê...?Veio nos chamar para o almoço? –Kagome se garantiu de que estava falando alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

-Bem, eu não...

-VAMOS INDO ENTÃO! O almoço está pronto!! –grita Kagome puxando Miroku para dentro da casa, sendo seguida um pouco de longe por Tsubaki e InuYasha.

Miroku estava completamente confuso e sem entender nada...

-Posso te pergun...

-Não! –responde Kagome rapidamente, arrastando Miroku para a sala –Depois eu te explico...

Kikyou estava trazendo o almoço para a mesa com a ajuda de Rin, e Souta estava escondido atrás de sua mãe. Sango estava sentada na mesa...

-Que bom que vieram crianças...! –fala Kikyou olhando Miroku e Kagome, e em seguida, pousando seu olhar em algo atrás deles –Tsubaki! Que ótimo! Veio almoçar conosco? Sente-se, por favor!

Todos se sentaram à mesa, Kagome em uma ponta, Miroku ao seu lado direito e Sango ao seu lado esquerdo. Rin, Tsubaki e InuYasha, sentaram-se perto de Kikyou e Souta, que se encontravam do outro lado da mesa.

-Muito bem... Sirvam-se! –fala Kikyou servindo um prato para Souta. –E o Sesshoumaru, Rin?

-Ele não co... Ele não está com muita fome.

Começaram a comer em silêncio...Ora Souta olhava para Miroku discretamente, ora Tsubaki olhava Kagome e InuYasha...

-Quase me esqueço! –novamente, Kikyou quebra o silêncio –Teremos um festival na cidade... E será esta semana! Vejam que ótimo, poderão participar!

-Festival...? –Kagome parecia não se lembrar.

-Sim... Querida, acaso não se lembra do festival de colheita? –todos na mesa olhavam intrigados para Kikyou, menos Tsubaki –Bem, permitam-me explicar... Moramos em uma cidade do interior, que tem grande parte de seus lucros vindos da colheita e das safras... Então, temos um festival no ano comemorando estas colheitas. Este ano estará muito especial! A colheita saiu muito melhor do que o esperado...!

-Como será mamãe? –pergunta Rin curiosa.

-Bem... Teremos muitas barracas e será bem divertido... Virão pessoas de muitos lugares este ano... É uma surpresa, não posso lhes contar o que teremos.

-E... Quando será, para ser mais exata? –pergunta Kagome.

-Bem... Amanhã! É porquê vocês chegaram cedo, e acabei me esquecendo de avisar...

-Ótimo... Assim todos vamos! –fala Rin animada, se levantando da mesa –Vou avisar o Sesshoumaru!

-Feh... –resmunga InuYasha no seu canto da mesa.

-Você realmente não mudou muita coisa... –fala Tsubaki o encarando, fazendo a atenção de Kagome voltar-se para eles.

-Vou ao meu quarto Kagome... Se for fazer algo me chame... –fala Sango, com uma certa desanimação na voz, que foi percebida por Kagome.

-Sango, espere! –Miroku tentou chamá-la.

-Não se atreva a me seguir... –foram as últimas palavras da garota, depois de passar pela porta da sala.

-... –Miroku pareceu um tanto desapontado.

-Vai lá... –sussurra Kagome para o rapaz.

-O quê?

-Vai atrás dela Miroku!

-Mas... Você não escutou o que ela disse?

-Deixa isso de lado, ela só está magoada! Esclareça as coisas Miroku, aja como um homem e não como um rato... Tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar! Ela só é um pouco orgulhosa...! –a esta altura, os que restaram na mesa observavam a conversa por sussurros que Kagome trocava com Miroku , sem entender nada.

-E... E se ela não entender?

-Pelo menos você tentou... –completa Kagome levando sua última garfada à boca.

Miroku apertou os punhos, e se levantou, saindo da sala imponente. Tsubaki, InuYasha, Kikyou e Souta, olharam para Kagome, esperando alguma explicação...

-Nunca viram um homem ir à luta? –pergunta a garota se levantando da mesa, e saindo da sala.

Tsubaki e InuYasha foram logo atrás, deixando Souta e Kikyou na mesa...

**-------OoO-------**

-Sesshy!! –Rin entrou no quarto, abrindo a porta escandalosamente.

-Pelo jeito você NUNCA vai aprender a bater antes de entrar...

-Desculpa... –fala ela fechando a porta com cuidado –Mas eu tenho uma novidade!

-Fale logo se for importante... –fala Sesshoumaru sem desviar o olhar dela, que saltitava alegremente pelo quarto.

-Teremos um FESTIVAL!! E nós vamos!! Não é legal?! –pergunta a garota caminhando até Sesshoumaru, que mantinha um sorriso de quem está pouco satisfeito.

-Se você diz, então é... –fala o youkai desviando o olhar da garota.

-Você vai comigo não é? Eu não quero ir sozinha... Vai ter muita gente...

-Como se eu fosse deixar minha Rin andando por aí sozinha... –comenta Sesshoumaru, fazendo Rin abrir um largo sorriso.

-Bem...Eu andei tanto tempo sem você que pensei que...

-Mas agora não está mais sem mim... –fala o youkai puxando a garota para perto dele, e a dando um terno e apaixonado beijo.

**------OoO-----**

-Vamos Miroku... Você é um homem... Um homem... –murmurava o rapaz para si mesmo subindo em direção ao quarto de Sango, calmamente...

-Você é um HOMEM! –fala ele firmemente parando em frente a porta –Não Miroku... Você é um RATO... –completa ele, saindo da frente da porta, e indo em direção ao seu quarto...

Estava tão entretido falando consigo mesmo e se 'xingando', que nem percebeu que a porta do quarto de Sango se abriu, e esta, o observava andando pelo corredor.

-Aceite seu idiota... Ela nunca vai te perdoar... Como eu sou burro! Eu a amo... Espero que ela entenda isso...

Sango abriu um enorme sorriso de satisfação ao escutar estas palavras, deu um riso baixo, e fechou a porta do quarto...

**-----OoO------**

-Kagome! Espere! –a voz de Tsubaki a chamou novamente... Aquilo estava ficando chato. Era melhor saber logo de uma vez...

Kagome se jogou no sofá, e logo Tsubaki a alcançou. InuYasha subiu para o quarto direto... Kagome voltou seu olhar para a garota.

-Conte-me agora.

-Mas... Bem, se deseja... Eu e o InuYasha... Nós fomos... Namorados. –Kagome arregalou os olhos, aos escutar aquelas últimas palavras... –Quando eu me mudei para a outra cidade, eu não conhecia ninguém... InuYasha era meu vizinho. Rapidamente fiz amizade com ele, apesar dele ser um pouco fechado... Foi difícil. –Tsubaki fez uma pausa.

Kagome já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes aquela sensação esquisita já tinha invadido seu corpo e seus pensamentos... Seu coração novamente batia acelerado... Tsubaki continuou.

-Eu estava muito triste e me sentia muito sozinha... InuYasha se sentia igual a mim... Conversávamos muito, e eu acabei me apaixonando por ele... Revelei meus sentimentos, e ele... Ele os correspondeu. Foi assim que começamos... Mas depois de dois anos, ele passou a ir para o exército... Eu raramente o via... Mas, sabe, eu continuei o amando. Nos últimos anos, ele não voltou mais a cidade. Nunca mais o vi...

-Vocês... Ainda... São namorados? –Kagome juntou todo ar que lhe cabia nos pulmões para fazer esta pergunta... Uma simples pergunta... Por que tudo isso?

-Nós... –Tsubaki parou de repente... Como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

**-----Flash baCk----**

-Tsubaki... Eu...

-Não fale InuYasha! Eu não quero escutar o quê você tem pra me dizer... –a garota tinha seus olhos cobertos por lágrimas... Enquanto o hanyou a encarava seriamente.

-Você precisa! –fala ele sério, a segurando pelos ombros –Você precisa saber que eu não te amo... Não te amo Tsubaki... Eu sinto muito...

-PARE! –implora a garota, caindo no chão, tentando conter suas lágrimas.

-Eu acho que nunca te amei Tsubaki... Mas você é minha amiga! Minha melhor amiga, que sempre me ajudou... O que eu sinto por você é carinho e... Eu sinto muito... –completa o hanyou se virando para sair do jardim onde se encontravam...

Tsubaki estava caída em meio às folhas, e o jardim já não era mais belo... Uma profunda tristeza reinava nos belos olhos da garota...

-VOCÊ É MEU! MEU! ESTÁ OUVINDO INUYASHA?!

O hanyou não virou para olhá-la... Uma lágrima tímida e solitária caiu daqueles olhos dourados, que murmurou meras palavras ao vento...

**-----fiM do fLash baCk-----**

-Nós...

-Fale logo Tsubaki! –Kagome já estava nervosa com a demora da amiga.

-Eu o amo ainda... E acho que ele também. –era mentira... Tsubaki sabia que era mentira...

Kagome parou de repente... Ele, ela a ama?

"Por que a surpresa Kagome? Ele vive sozinho... E não é de ninguém. Muito menos meu..."

Kagome levou as mãos à boca, ao constatar a 'gravidade' de seus pensamentos... Pediu licença a Tsubaki e subiu para seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama...

Lágrimas caíram do rosto da garota, que estava confusa... Muito confusa...

**-------------------------OoO----------------------**

oOi geNte!!! eNtão... goStaRaM deSSe caPíTuLo??

eSpeRo quE siM!! E cLaRo... vou eXpLicaR maiS detaLhes aiNda...

queRo agRadeceR a duaS peSSoaS: a **Sango.:.Lupin **que me ajuDOu muiTo, e eu taVa tRavaDa eLa me deu iDéias... deVo a iDéia do feStivaL à eLa... e a **Tassi Higurashi **que reviSou eSSe caPíTuLo pRa miM!! muiTO obRigada aS duaS!

E é cLaRo a toDos os quE LêeM eSSa fiC...!

**#queRo agRaDeceR as aLmaS caRiDoSaS quE coMentaRaM no úLtiMo caPítuLo:#**

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi Miga xD tuDO beM? eSpeRo quE teNha goStado deSSe caPítuLo!! Nhay muiTo obRigaDa peLos eLoGioS! E poDe teR ceRteZa quE suaS fiCs taMbéM vãO chegaR as 100 raPiDiNho xD... beM... vou meLhoRaR uM pouCo aS coiSaS pRo MiRoKu... xD beM... oS ePisóDioS ajudaM muiTo ageNte!! dãO muiTas iDéias x) te aDoRo miGa... bJuSs

**Kagura Mayfair: **oOi nee-chan!! Na reaLiDade voCê é miNha fiLha... deScobRi iSSo xD hehehehe Ai... noSSa, fiquEi muiTo hoNRada coM o Seu eLoGio... muiTo obRigaDa... xD e ah... eu agRadeCi peLo seu nick aNtiGo, pq você tiNha coMentaDo coM eLe, daí eU nuM sabia muiTo o quE faZeR -.-"maS tuDO beM... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPítuLo!! BjuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **suA veZ xD oOiE!! tuDO beM? Aii quE boM quE voCê goStou!! E cLaRo quE teReMos maiS SESSHY até pORquê eu aMo muiTo eLi xD hehehehe... e É veRdaDe... o MiRoKu se suPeRou meSmo!! quaNto a SanGo... o SouTa nãO seRá tãO fofoquEiRo... xD beM, quaNto a Tsubaki, eLa vai 'iNcoMoDaR' uM pouCo, e aO meSmo teMpo ajudaR...! deScuLpa se eu deMoRei uM pouQuiNho coM eSSe caPíTuLo oK? quE boM quE goSta da miNha fiC!! muiTo obRigaDa! bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi cuNhaDa, e biZneTa ou TataraneTa? Ai quE faMíLia eNoRme... maS quE vocÊ é miNha cuNhaDa iSSo é ceRteza peLo meNos... Nhay quE boM quE voCê eStá goStaNdo!! fiCo muiTo feLiz coM iSSo! Aii e obRigada viu?? Eu te paSSei... eSpeRo quE eSteja boM... eSpeRo quE teNha goStado deSSe caPítuLo taMbéM! BjuSs...

**Kag1520: **oOiEe... beM, fiCo feLiz quE eSteJa goStaNdo da miNha fiC!! E quE boM quE goStou do Souta e do MiRoKu... xD eSpeRo quE goSte deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM!! BjuSs

**K-Chan: **FILHAA! Ahh quE boM que você ta goStaNdo xD fiCo muiTo feLiz! O iNu poDe seR LiNdo, maS o MEU SeSShy é maiS (na miNha opiNiãO né?) hehehe... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM! BjuSs

**FranKc: **oOiEe!! tuDO beM?? EU? (apontando para si mesma) má??? Hehehe... eSpeRo quE eSSe seu caPítuLo teNha maTaDo peLo meNos uM pouCo da Sua cuRioSidaDe... e eSpeRO nãO teR siDo tãO maLvaDa deSSa veZ... Nem eu Sei diReiTo da oNde veiO a iDéiA maLuca do caPíTuLo paSSaDo, maS quE boM quE você goStou!! BjuSs

**Gy-Chan: **oOi fiLha quE taMbéM é miNha iRmã (na fic)! Ahh nãO!! (implorando) TuDO meNoS aS miNhaS noTaS!! deScuLpa... vo teNta meLhoRa aS coiSaS pRo MiRoKu... xD SIM!! O iNu coNhece a TsubaKi! Eu nãO sou Má!! (nãO taNto aSSim né?)... nãO fiQuE de maL!! Hehehehe... obRigada, fiCo feLiz quE goSte da miNha FiC!! taMbÉm te adoRo!! BjuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOi!! tuDO beM?? Nhayyy quE boM quE goStou do MiRoKu peDóFiLo!! Hehehe... maS vou meLhoRaR UM POUCO aS coiSaS pRa eLe... fiCo feLiz quE teNha goStaDo do caPítuLo paSSaDo... eSpeRo quE eSSe eSteja boM taMbéM!! BjuSs

**Kagome-chan LP: **oOi aMiga quE taMbéM goSta do SeSShy! O SeSShy e MEU, maS eM toDo caSo, eu pRoviDeNciaRei o quE me peDiu... (poR MSN LeMbRa né?)... beM, eSpeRo quE teNha goSTaDo deSSe caPíTuLo.. e REALMENTE, a RIN é MUITO soRtuDa! eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSE caPíTuLo taMbéM!! BjuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOi miNha fiLha maiSS noViNhaaa! quE boM quE eStá goStaNdo da miNha fiC!! fiCO muiTo fELiz!! quE boM quE goStou do caPítuLo paSSaDo... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe taMbéM... quaNto a Tsubaki... o teMpo DiRá! Hehehehe.... aQui eSta a coNtinuaçãO, eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo muiTo... BjuSs

**Nat D:** oOiEe!! nHayy que boM quE você mandou!! Hehehe... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo!! E fiCo feLiz quE eSteJa goStaNdo da fiC!!


	13. a caRta

oOie!! tuDo beM? deScuLpeM se deMoRei uM pouco!! maS o caPítuLo eStá aí! EsPeRo quE goSteM!

CaPítuLo 13 º°º A caRta xD

---fLaSh baCk---

-Nós...

-Fale logo Tsubaki! –Kagome já estava nervosa com a demora da amiga.

-Eu o amo ainda... E acho que ele também. –era mentira... Tsubaki sabia que era mentira...

Kagome parou de repente... Ele, ela a ama?

"Por que a surpresa, Kagome? Ele vive sozinho... E não é de ninguém. Muito menos meu..."

Kagome levou as mãos à boca, ao constatar a 'gravidade' de seus pensamentos... Pediu licença a Tsubaki e subiu para seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama...

Lágrimas caíram do rosto da garota, que estava confusa... Muito confusa...

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

A garota levou um tempo para reorganizar seus pensamentos, e logo adormeceu... Ainda podia ser cedo, mas ela dormiu.

Um sono leve, como o de um anjo... Um anjo preocupado, que não aprendeu a perceber seus sentimentos... Kagome não sabia o que estava sentindo. Mas sabia que aquela semana passaria rápido. Aproveitaria o máximo possível... Principalmente o festival. Não queria ouvir falar de coisas ruins muito menos de Naraku... Mesmo sabendo que este poderia estragar seu futuro.

--------OoO--------

Rin andava calmamente pelos corredores, quando avistou sua mãe saindo de casa. Apressou-se em descer as escadas para alcançá-la.

-Mãe! Aonde vai?

-Estou indo ajudar com algumas coisas para o festival... Antes que pergunte, eu não quero que você vá junto. Mas preciso de um favor seu... Entregue este papel para Kagome, por favor. –fala Kikyo entregando um papel devidamente dobrado –Estou indo... Até mais tarde minha filha... –completa a mulher se retirando.

-Até... –responde Rin sem tirar os olhos do papel, e passando a encarar a escada –Esta casa está muito silenciosa... Pessoal esquisito. Deveriam estar aproveitando... Espero que amanhã estejam mais animados para o festival.

-Rin!! –grita Souta correndo até ela –Onde está a mamãe?

-Ela saiu... Souta queira me fazer um favor, sim? –Rin resolveu aproveitar-se de seu irmão, afinal, queria dar umas voltas pela cidade antes do anoitecer...

E, se ela fosse entregar a carta para Kagome, passaria horas conversando com ela, além de ficar lá para ler o que estava escrito... Portanto, se pretendia sair para caminhar, teria que aproveitar a oportunidade e Souta...

-Claro mana, o que quiser! –fala Souta não muito animado, e lançando um sorriso falso para Rin.

-Entregue isso pra Kagome... –fala Rin entregando o papel para Souta e saindo pela porta da casa...

-Droga... E eu tenho cara de entregador agora?! Nem se quer um beijinho eu ganho em troca de serviços nessa casa...! Estou perdendo meu reinado... –resmunga o garoto subindo as escadas lentamente –E além do mais eu perco o precioso tempo em que eu poderia estar brincando, entregando uma pequena cartinha com assuntos de mulher... Assuntos de mulher?! –o garoto pareceu se interessar –Vou ler...

Alguma vantagem naquela entrega ele teria que ter... Não estava gostando nada da idéia de ter que entregar a carta, mas gostava da idéia de ler os assuntos de mulher...

-Ei pirralho! O que está fazendo?

-...Mi....Miroku? –Souta se assustou ao ver quem era –Fique longe! LONGE! Atrás do último degrau da escada! –fala o garotinho apontando para uma 'linha imaginária' atrás do degrau e descendo as escadas rapidamente, parando no final desta.

-Seu idiota... Aquilo foi um acidente...

-Ah foi é? Como eu posso saber se foi?! Afinal, eu sei que sou irresistível... Mas jamais quis atrair HOMENS! Onde foi que eu errei?

-Ora... Seu pirralho idiota! Eu vou...

-Ei... Entrega isso pra Kagome! –pede Souta jogando um papel na escada e saindo correndo –Se não a Rin vai ficar brava! –o garotinho aproveitou que Miroku estava se bobeando para 'passar a tarefa adiante'.

Afinal... Não ganharia nada além de um belo soco lendo aquela carta... Seria bem melhor dar o trabalho ao Miroku... Assim, além de não apanhar de Rin, poderia gastar seu tempo em outra atividade mais interessante e lucrativa... Como por exemplo jogar bolas de barro na cabeça das garotinhas feias da cidade.

-Mas que droga... E eu tenho cara de escravo agora?! –resmunga o rapaz ajuntando o papel dobrado do chão –Tenho mais o que fazer... Como conhecer as moças do lugar... –Miroku sorriu para si mesmo com seu pensamento malicioso... Não tinha tempo pra ficar entregando carta cheias de segredos femininos...

-Ei... Segredos femininos... Parece bem interessante! –conclui o garoto, se preparando para abrir o bilhete...

Não estaria vendo mulheres, mas estaria aprendendo mais sobre elas e suas cartas secretas... De acordo com o que Souta disse, a carta era de Rin para Kagome. Com certeza haveriam segredos relatados ali... Seria interessante. Estava prestes a abrir quando...

-Ei idiota... –Miroku se assustou e virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era...

-Sesshoumaru, que susto! Estava aqui justamente abrindo uma carta da Rin e...

-Da Rin...? –Sesshoumaru pareceu interessado de repente.

-Exatamente... –Miroku fez uma pequena pausa, pareceu pensar em algo...

-Por que Rin perderia seu tempo escrevendo uma carta a um verme como você? –o youkai não parecia muito feliz...

Miroku continuava sem falar nada... Continuava pensando. Com o Sesshoumaru ali, com certeza não poderia ler e 'aprender'... Então, seria mais útil se ele estivesse conhecendo as mulheres... O youkai poderia entregar a carta no lugar dele, mas, conhecendo Sesshoumaru, ele poderia ser espancado se pedisse. Porém, se fosse rápido, conseguiria se livrar de um 'serviço' e conseguiria ver mulheres...! Não tinha nada a perder...

–Ei Sesshy, entregue pra Kagome certo? –pede ele jogando a carta para Sesshoumaru, que no momento, apertava os punhos para não matá-lo... –Se não a Rin vai ficar brava! –Miroku simplesmente saiu 'voando' de perto do youkai.

Sesshoumaru ia matá-lo certamente, mas ele já estava longe, e não valia a pena sujar as mãos com o sangue de um completo imbecil... O youkai olhou para a carta em suas mãos, mas logo, passou a encarar Sango, que havia saído de seu quarto. Com certeza por causa de todo o barulho causado por Miroku.

-Ei Sesshoumaru... Eu escutei o que o Miroku disse... Me dá! Eu entrego! -fala Sango pegando a carta das mãos do youkai sem esperar resposta e correndo pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado no meio do corredor sem entender nada... Apenas resmungou algumas coisas inaudíveis e desceu as escadas...

Sango corria na direção do quarto de sua amiga, mas parou de repente em frente ao quarto de Miroku, ao constatar a porta aberta...

Por que não entrar e dar uma olhada? A garota não pensou duas vezes... Entrou rapidamente e antes de mexer em algo foi apreciar a vista da janela...

Mas a vista não foi muito agradável... Havia uma fila de empregadas da casa, e Miroku na ponta, perguntando algo para cada uma... Algo ininteligível para Sango, que se encontrava longe. Mas foi o suficiente para ela sair do quarto correndo, bem a tempo de esbarrar em InuYasha.

-Sango?! O que estava fazendo no quarto do Miroku? –pergunta o hanyou a encarando.

-Eu... –Sango ficou extremamente ruborizada ao perceber o que havia feito... Mas não tinha muito tempo pra falar com InuYasha, afinal, só ia ficar mais encabulada... Precisava acertar as contas com Miroku, mas tinha uma carta pra entregar...

-E então?

-Ei InuYasha, entrega isso pra Kagome, a Rin que pediu! –grita a garota sem parar de correr.

-Mas... –InuYasha não teve tempo de falar nada... Sango já estava longe, e a carta estava em suas mãos...

O hanyou se enrolou por um longo tempo, passava de pouco em pouco em frente à porta do quarto de Kagome, mas não ouvia nenhum movimento ali dentro... Será que ela estava ali? Só existia uma maneira dele descobrir... Entrando.

Abriu a porta lentamente, e viu que Kagome estava deitada, virada para o outro lado do quarto. A respiração da jovem era calma, isso InuYasha podia sentir. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, e Kagome se levantou rapidamente... Ela estava acordada.

-O que foi InuYasha? –pergunta a garota friamente ao encontrá-lo parado em frente à porta de seu quarto.

O hanyou estranhou o tom de voz da garota... Era sempre tão doce, porque de repente havia mudado tanto?

-Eu perguntei porque está aqui! –repete Kagome se levantando, mas sem conseguir encarar o meio youkai.

-Eu... Vim... –InuYasha não se sentia bem... Porque ela estava o tratando daquela maneira? Ao que se lembre, ele não havia feito nada... Ao menos que... Tsubaki!

--------OoO--------

-Senhora Kikyo! –exclama um homem se aproximando da mulher, que havia acabado de chegar ao centro da cidade.

Havia muitas barracas sendo montadas, e uma grande quantidade de homens ajudando... Havia também algumas mulheres, e crianças, que arrumavam a decoração do festiva.

-Então, como estão os preparativos?

-Ah... Está correndo tudo bem! Veja, ali será montada a barraca dos alimentos, ao lado é a das bebidas. –aponta o senhor para duas barracas perto de uma casa –Um pouco mais afastada, nós montamos as barracas de diversão, e ali naquele palco será a música!

-Perfeito! –fala Kikyo olhando tudo à sua volta –Quando chegarão os visitantes?

-Bem... Muitos já chegaram, e estão instalados em algumas hospedarias da cidade. Outros, nas casas dos parentes...

-Se faltar espaço sabe que pode me pedir... Minha casa tem espaço, apesar de eu estar com visitas.

-Tudo bem! Mas acho que não será necessário... Tem mais algumas coisas que a Senhora precisa comprar... –fala o homem meio envergonhado.

-Ora, não precisa ter vergonha. Eu falei que ia ajudar com o que fosse necessário. Trouxe um papel em branco para anotar o que falta... Está aqui dentro... –fala Kikyo pegando sua bolsa e retirando um papel, dobrado igual à carta de Kagome...

Kikyo abriu o papel e soltou um pequeno gritinho de exclamação escapar de sua boca...

-Vejam só... Eu dei o papel em branco para Rin entregar e acabei ficando com a carta... Anote em qualquer lugar e entregue a algum de meus empregados. Tenha um bom dia! –fala Kikyo saindo dali.

-A Senhora também! –grita o homem correndo para ajudar a montar mais uma barraca.

--------OoO--------

Rin andava calmamente pelas pequenas estradas, que indicavam o caminho até a cidade... Observava cada pequeno detalhe do lugar... Desde os belos pássaros cantando alegremente sobre as árvores, até a leve brisa que batia nas copas das mesmas, carregando algumas folhas e espalhando o doce néctar das flores no ar... Era tudo perfeitamente combinado, deixando o cenário daquele fim de tarde encantador.

A garota desviou-se do caminho que seguia de repente, embrenhando-se em um curto caminho pelo meio de um tipo de 'mata'... Se ela estivesse seguindo a trilha certa, de acordo com o pouco que sua mãe lhe falara do lugar, Rin pararia no topo de um belo morro, perfeito para se observar o pôr-do-sol.

Realmente, ela parecia estar no caminho certo, pois o terreno passou a se tornar um pouco mais íngreme. Passou por mais algumas árvores e afastou mais alguns galhos, até que chegou em um caminho livre de qualquer tipo de mata.

A subida era um pouco mais acidentada, mas agora o terreno era um pouco pedregoso. A garota subiu com um pouco de dificuldade, mas todo seu esforço foi recompensado ao chegar na última pedra...

Era uma vista magnífica, perfeita! Dava pra se ver o perfeito pôr-do-sol dali, escondendo-se na linha do horizonte, mesclando vários tons de amarelo e rosa no céu...

Rin sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, e assustou-se, virando rapidamente para ver quem era.

-Sesshy! Que susto... –fala a garota tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

-'Sesshy'? –pergunta o youkai com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Fofo não é? –pergunta Rin sentando-se.

-É detestável. E Miroku me chamou pelo mesmo 'apelido' há pouco. –fala Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos e se sentando ao lado de Rin.

-Não fique estressado... Olhe para o pôr-do-sol!

-Que coisa mais boba... –fala Sesshoumaru tentando achar algo de interessante no pôr-do-sol, até que sente o leve peso de Rin em seu ombro direito...

A garota havia se encostado, e fechado os olhos... Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, e se acomodou para poder deixá-la mais confortável. Logo, Rin adormeceu... O youkai sussurrou algumas palavras e afastou dois fios de cabelo que estavam sobre a face da garota. Ele a ergueu e tomou o caminho de volta para a casa...

--------OoO--------

-Kagome... Porque está me tratando assim? –pergunta InuYasha a encarando seriamente.

-Eu... Estou no meu direito! Porque nunca me contou... Nada... Sobre...

-Tsubaki?! Eu já imaginava que era isso! O que ela te disse? –pergunta o hanyou visivelmente nervoso.

-A verdade! Coisa que você nunca me disse...

-Está me chamando de mentiroso? –pergunta o garoto segurando o pulso de Kagome.

-E se eu estiver?! Afinal, pensei que fôssemos amigos!

-Quem disse que eu gostava de você, humana inútil? –as palavras de InuYasha gelaram Kagome... Então, ele nunca a viu nem como amiga?

-Eu... Pensei... –as palavras simplesmente não saíam mais... Ela poderia esperar tudo de InuYasha, menos aquilo...

Kagome pôde sentir seus olhos ficarem rasos de lágrimas, e seu coração doer... Porque ele havia falado daquela maneira?!

-Você não pensou nada! –continua o hanyou, evitando olhar nos olhos de Kagome, que controlava sua vontade de chorar.

-Sim... Eu pensei! Pensei que fosse meu amigo, que gostasse de mim, por mais pouco que fosse... Mas estava enganada não é? –pergunta a garota tentando soltar seu pulso das garras do hanyou, que apertava cada vez mais.

-Não... Não é isso... –tenta falar InuYasha, ao perceber duas lágrimas caírem dos belos olhos de Kagome... –Porque você não vai atrás do seu lobo, ao invés de ficar me perguntando sobre Tsubaki?! –as palavras simplesmente saíram...

-Me larga! Saia daqui InuYasha! Saia daqui! Deixe-me sozinha! –grita a garota tentando fazer com que o rapaz soltasse seus pulsos...

-Kagome...

-Cale a boca! –grita a garota dando um belo tapa no rosto do hanyou...

InuYasha sentiu seu coração pesar... O que ele havia dito?! Justo pra ela... Para a pessoa que gostava dele, que o queria bem... Ele pôde sentir a garota o empurrar, em vão até a porta... Mas depois de ver que a tentativa era inútil, ela apenas o soltou e saiu correndo dali.

Aquela noite demorou para chegar... E demorou para passar.

--------OoO--------

oOi peSSoaL! E ae... goStaRaM deSSe caPítuLo? EspeRo que siM!! E poR favoR nãO me MATEM!! E coMo vocêS pudeRaM coNstataR, a caRta roDou, roDou, e niNguéM Leu eLa... maS coMo Kikyo diSSe... eStaVa eM bRaNco... eRa só pRa eNroLar xD

º°queRo agRadeceR novaMeNte a **Tassi Higurashi**, quE ReVisou pRa miM o caPítuLo toDo!! oBrigada! o/ e deScuLpa a eXpLoraçãO...rs...

**#QueRo agRadeceR as peSSoas caRiDoSaS quE coMenTaRam no caPítuLo paSSado da miNha fic:#**

**Tame-nokoro: **oOiEe!! NoSSa, muiTo obRigaDa peLos eLogioS!! eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo muiTo coM eSSe caPíTuLo xD nHay... vocÊ nãO goStou da Tsubaki? Ai ai... Só não Me maTe poR favoR!! Eu taMbéM eSpeRo quE teNha uM fiNaL feLiz... (aiNda nãO peNsei se seRei boaZiNha...) xD eSpeRo quE teNha goStado deSSe caPíTuLo taMbém! BjuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOi fiLha (ºmiNha piKenaº) eu to beM... e você? QuE boM quE voCê aChou o caPítuLo paSSaDo FoFo... xD eu saBia quE você não ia goStaR deLa ú.ù maS eLa só Mentiu aTé agoRa... aiNda nãO peNsei se eLa vai teR o quE meRece! (ºpoR favoR nãO me maTe!º) eu aiNda nãO sei... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM!! (ºpapi maNda outro pRa vocêº)... BjuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi!! seM pRobLeMaS!! maiS uMa veZ obRigaDa poR teR reviSaDo pRa miM xD fiCo feLiz quE teNha goStaDo do CaPítuLo paSSaDo! E É veRdaDe... você fiCou sabeNdo de tuDo anTes xD eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM... e... deScuLpa a eXpLoraçãO! BjuSs...

**Vi: **oOiEe!! tuDo beM? eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo do caPíTuLo paSSaDo!! E quaNto a 'coisinha' da tSubaKi, eu aiNda nãO peNsei ú.ú... espeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM! (ºadoRei o 'coisinha'º) huhuhuhu.... BjuSs...

**Otaku-IY: **oOiEe!! tuDo beM? eSpeRo quE siM! É reaLmeNte difeReNte o iNu coM a Tsubaki, maS coMo poDe peRcebeR a Kikyo já eStá eM outRo paPeL... pRecisaVa de aLguéM pRa poR 'pRobLeMaS' na fiC... poRquê se nãO tuDo fiCa muiTO fáciL!! Hehehe... eSpeRo que teNha goSTaDo deSSe caPíTuLo tambéM! BjuSs...

**Mireille-K: **oOiEe!! tuDo beM? nHay.. que boM quE vocÊ eStá goStaNdo da fiC!! fiCo muiTo feLiz!! eSpeRo não teR demoRado coM eSSe caPíTuLo!! eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deLe taMbéM... BjuSs...

**Dessa-Chan: **oOiEe!! quE boM quE eStá goStaNdo da fiC!! fiCo muiTo feLiz... e adoRei coNveRsaR coM você no MSN! xD poDe deiXaR quE vou LeR (ºcoNtinuaR LeNdoº) sua fiC! beM... quaNTo a Tsubaki... veReMos o quE eu ReseRvo pRa eLa xD eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM! BjuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOiEe!! deScobRiRam uM jeiTo!! (ºeBaº) nãO goStou da Tsubaki? É veRdade eLa é meio meNtiRoSa... eU aiNda nãO deCiDi o quE faRei coM eLa... maS poR favoR nãO me mateM! Huhuhuhu.... Nhay, quE boM quE você goStou do MiRoku... eu teNto 'comediar' eLe (ºda oNde eSSa paLavRa? ú.ù... vou teNtaR fazeR o Sesshy e a Rin apaReCeRem maiS!! eSpeRo nãO teR demoRado coM eSSe caPíTuLo, e eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo! BjuSs...

**Kagome-chan LP: **oOiEe miGa!! É veRdaDe... a Rin beiJou o Sesshy.. eiTa meNina soRtuda ú.ù! eu aCho quE eLa nãO vai sofReR muiTo nãO! eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo coM eSSe caPíTuLo, e eSpeRo quE você teNha goStaDo deLe!! BjuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOiEe!! quE boM quE você goStou do caPíTuLo paSSaDo!!! nHay, muiTo obRigada peLos eLogioS!! maL eStaR? O quê você teM? eSpeRo quE teNha iDo beM na pRova!! (ºFoi né?º)... bem, eSpeRo quE você teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo!! BjuSs...

**Alexandra: **oOiEe!! tuDo bem? eSpeRo quE siM! Nhay... quE boM quE você eStá goStaNdo da Fic!! eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo e eSpeRo quE goSte deSSe caPíTuLo tambéM! BjuSs...

**Mila-Chan: **oOi fiLha!! tuDo beM?? Eh veRdaDe... maS eu aiNDa neM fui maLvada ú.ù... e a Tsubaki eH miNtiRosiNha meSmo xD hahahaha! quE boM quE você goStou ;D e poDe deixaR quE o beJu pRu teu paPi tah maNdaDo (ºeu do neLe poR vocêº) huhuhuhu xD eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo tambéM! Te adoRo!! BjuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOiEe!! nHay, quE boM quE você goStou do caPíTuLo paSSaDo!! E É veRdaDe, se nãO É a KiKyo, é ouTRa peSSoa... PoRquE afiNaL, aLguéM teM quE fazeR o tRaBaLho suJo! Hehehehe... eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo coM eSSe caPíTuLo, e coMo você poDe peRceBeR, o feStivaL aCaBou ficaNdo pRo pRóxiMo! BjuSs...

**Marih-Chan: **oOiEe!! tuDo beM? nHay.. você choRou uM poKo... ;D eSpeRo nãO teR siDo tãO maLvada aSSim... e a Tsubaki eh miNtiRosa meSmo ú.ù... quE boM quE você taH goStaNdo!! eSpeRo nãO teR demoRaDo muiTo pRa atuaLizaR... BjuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOi!! nHay... veRei quE inStRumeNtos de toRtuRa eu iRei uTiLizaR coM eLa xD huhuhuhu... maS aiNda nãO sEi de naDa... quE boM quE maTei uM pouCo da sua cuRioSiDaDe... e fiCo feLiz de sabeR quE você achou FoFo o caPíTuLo paSSaDo... eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe taMbéM! veRei o quE poSSo fazeR peLo MiRoKu xD taMbém goSto deLe coM a SanGo! BjuSs...

**Mary Ogawara: **oOiEe!! tudo beM?? eSpeRo quE siM!! nHay quE boM quE você goStou do caPíTuLo paSSaDo, fiCo feLiz xD e quaNto a Tsubaki, vou veR o quê faÇo coM eLa ;D veRei o quE poSSo fazeR peLo seu casaL, afinaL eLeS estãO receBeNdo uM pouco maiS de ateNçãO miNha, gRaçaS a você! vOu coLocaR aS outRas o maiS ráPiDo poSSíveL, eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo! BjuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi cuNhaDa e biSneTa! (ºeH biSneTa siMº) eu sou maiS noVa quE minHas neTaS e biSneTas xD Hehehe... beM, nãO acHo quE vá demoRaR muiTo pRo iNu e pRa K-Chan teReM aLgo... (ºpeLo meNos eu nãO pReTeNdo demoRaR...º) eSpeRo quE teNha goStaDo deSSe caPíTuLo taMbéM! BjuSs...

**Lo-Kagome: **oOi fiLhaa!! tuDo beM?? eSpeRo quE siM!! beM, a TsubaKi eh meSmo eSkisiTa, maS fazeR o quê?! E cLaRo... teMos uMa fiC pRa fazeR!! eSpeRo que teNha goStaDo deSSe caPítuLo! xD BjUSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **neTa!! xD oOi! todo beM? eSpeRo quE siM!! poR favoR!! aS notaS nãO!! LimpaR a caSa?! taMbéM nãO!! taH aki a coNtinuaçãO... seM ameaÇas!! xD eSpeRo que teNha goStaDo!! bJusS...

**Gy-Chan: **oOi fiLha xD nHay, nãO me maTe poR cauSa deSSe caPítuLo... poR favoR! pReciSo viveR pRa teRminaR eSSa minha 'tentativa frustrada'... e eU fui boaziNha coM o MiRoKu viu?! xD eSpeRO que teNha goStaDO deSSe caPítuLo! E nãO me maTe xD BjuSs...

**oBRigaDa ;D beiJos caHh KiNoMoTo**


	14. SeNtiMeNtoS

CaPítuLo 14 Sentimentos...

---fLaSh baCk---

InuYasha sentiu seu coração pesar... O quê ele havia dito?! Justo pra ela... Para a pessoa que gostava dele, que o queria bem... Ele pôde sentir a garota o empurrar, em vão até a porta... Mas depois de ver que a tentativa era inútil, ela apenas o soltou e saiu correndo dali.

Aquela noite demorou para chegar... E demorou para passar.

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

O sol e o vento gelado da manhã entraram pela janela aberta, e bateram no belo rosto do hanyou, que acordou aos poucos...

Levantou-se devagar, e esfregou seus olhos... Ainda parecia ser cedo. A casa estava silenciosa, e o Sol ainda estava tímido...

Vestiu sua costumeira roupa, e abriu a porta de seu quarto... Ficou a encarar a porta de Kagome, e passou a lembrar-se das palavras duras que havia dito para ela... Não era a primeira vez que ele falava demais...

Mas será que ela ia perdoá-lo dessa vez?

**Can you forgive me again?**

(Você pode me perdoar novamente?)

**I don't know what I said**

(Eu não sei o que eu disse)

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

(Mas eu não quis te machucar)

Tudo o quê InuYasha mais queria era pedir desculpas para Kagome... E ver aquele belo sorriso que tanto o apaixonava novamente. Seria pedir demais?

Começou a lembrar-se de repente, de tudo o quê falou para ela... Não apenas dessa vez, mas como sempre agia com ela... Ele não sabia o que fazer diante daquele sentimento...

Apesar de nunca ter amado alguém de verdade antes, com Kagome era diferente... Desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, e o pequeno tempo que passaram juntos, só ajudou a aumentar esse sentimento. A garota se revelou a melhor pessoa do mundo, e isso foi apenas mais um motivo para ele passar a amá-la rapidamente.

Mas como sempre, ele estraga tudo, com suas palavras e seu jeito...

**I heard the words come out**

(Eu escutei as palavras saindo)

**I felt like I would die**

(Senti como se fosse morrer)

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

(Machuca muito machucar você)

Kagome passou uma péssima noite... Depois de muito chorar, ainda pensava nele. Não apenas nele... Mas em sua vida, sua mente, seu coração... Era tudo tão estranho, tão confuso!

Será que ela o amava? Provavelmente... Mas sabia que não podia, e que não queria amá-lo... Só ia sofrer mais e mais... Afinal, ele disse que não gostava dela, e Tsubaki apenas confirmou isso.

InuYasha amava Tsubaki, e não ela! Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim, ele continuava em sua cabeça. Porque ele não a deixava em paz?!

Tudo lembrava a ele...

"Eu odeio tudo sobre você InuYasha!"

Kagome se reprimia por estar pensando nele. Sua melhor amiga o ama! Como ela pode pensar em tê-lo?

As palavras profanadas pelo hanyou ecoavam na cabeça da garota, fazendo com que seu pequeno sofrimento aumentasse mais...

Mas ela tinha que ter certeza... Tinha que saber se ela realmente não significava nada para ele... Tomou toda a coragem que tinha, e levantou-se do sofá da sala onde estava sentada...

Sua mãe, Miroku, Sango, Souta, Rin e até mesmo Sesshoumaru já haviam ido ao festival... Mas ela ficou ali... Ficou por que ele estava ali...

Levantou-se e parou de repente ao vê-lo no topo da escada... A olhava nos olhos dessa vez, com... Ternura? Talvez... Mas toda a coragem de Kagome havia desaparecido ao ver ele lá... E as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Parecia apenas mais uma mulher... Fraca! Era assim que ela se definia...

InuYasha sentiu seu mundo desabar ao ver o belo rosto de Kagome se entristecer ao avistá-lo... Precisava dizer que sentia muito, que pensava nela, que sonhava com ela o tempo todo...

**Then you look at me**

(Depois você olha pra mim)

**You're not shouting anymore**

(E você não está falando mais)

**You're silently broken**

(Você está silenciosamente "acabado")

O hanyou daria qualquer coisa para escutá-la falar algo... Poderia ser para brigar, para rir... Ou apenas ficar ali, com ele... A presença dela já representava muito para InuYasha.

Será que ele havia a perdido? E tudo por causa de sua tolice! Entristecia-se ao lembrar daquela cena... Tudo por causa de Tsubaki! O quê ela havia contado para Kagome?

**I'd give anything now**

(Eu daria qualquer coisa agora)

**to hear those words from you**

(pra escutar essas palavras de você)

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose**

**you."**

(Cada hora eu falo alguma coisa, eu me arrependo, eu choro " eu não

quero perder você")

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

(Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca vai me deixar, sim.)

InuYasha sentiu seu coração parar ao ver que ela não apenas parecia triste, mas chorava, e ter a certeza de ser ele o motivo das lágrimas... Mas de alguma forma, ele ia fazê-la perceber que a amava...

Por mais difícil que aquela simples tarefa parecesse pelo menos naquele momento. Mas ele sabia, que de alguma forma ela ia entender que aquele era seu jeito de ser e de agir... Precisava dela...

Ele queria fazê-la feliz... Apenas isso.

**'Cause you were made for me**

(Porque você foi feito pra mim)

**Somehow I'll make you see**

(De alguma forma farei você perceber)

**How happy you make me**

(O quão feliz você me faz)

Kagome saiu correndo pela porta da casa, na direção da cidade... Não agüentava vê-lo, encará-lo... Precisava sair, ficar longe, e ir até seus amigos talvez a ajudasse um pouco.

Afastou as lágrimas, e tentou convencer a si mesma de que sua cabeça estava confusa, e não passava disto... Mas será que conseguiria convencer seu coração?

Correu, e esboçou um sorriso ao ver a cidade cheia de gente. Foi andando em meio a tantas pessoas, esbarrando em alguns, e pedindo desculpas a outros...

InuYasha resolveu deixá-la sozinha um pouco... Assim quem sabe ela ficaria mais calma, e talvez esquecesse das palavras que ele disse...

Mas ele sabia... Ele sentia, que sem Kagome, sua parte feliz e calma havia ido embora...

**I can't live this life**

(Eu não posso viver essa vida)

**Without you by my side**

(Sem você ao meu lado)

**I need you to survive**

(Eu preciso de você pra sobreviver)

Mas, só poderia esperar... Esperar, uma coisa tão simples que a cada minuto se tornava mais difícil e agonizante... Não conseguia ficar sem pensar nela. As flores, o brisa, o sol... Tudo lembrava a doçura de Kagome.

O hanyou juntou toda a coragem que tinha e saiu atrás dela... Tinha que falar com ela e tinha que pedir desculpas e revelar para ela seus sentimentos...

Não sabia se seria correspondido, mas apenas ouvir que ela o perdoava já parecia ser o suficiente naquele momento.

O local estava cheio, e não conseguiu avistá-la... Mas o doce cheiro que ela possuía estava ali... InuYasha olhou à sua volta, e então a avistou... Perto de uma árvore, uma grande árvore, que ficava um pouco afastada de toda a movimentação do local.

Movido por seus impulsos, foi até ela, que se virou de imediato ao vê-lo se aproximar...

**So stay with me**

(Portanto fique comigo)

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

(Você olha em meus olhos e eu gritando por dentro desculpas)

InuYasha olhava no fundo daquelas lindas orbes azuis... Procurando uma imagem de si mesmo, procurando uma palavra para dizer...

Era muito difícil dizer para ela tudo o que queria, mas no momento, apenas precisava ouvir o perdão daqueles belos lábios rosados.

-Kagome... Me desculpe...

-InuYa...

-Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo para você... Mas eu disse. Eu falei muito mais do que deveria. Quero que... Quero que me perdoe. Você... É mais que uma amiga pra mim... –InuYasha praticamente sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Novamente algumas lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Kagome... Mas desta vez ela estava tranqüila, e estava sorrindo para ele.

A garota correu e o abraçou fortemente... InuYasha se assustou com tal reação, mas como não corresponder à ela?

A abraçou com todas as forças, e ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

-Eu é que deveria te pedir desculpas... Você é meu melhor amigo InuYasha, e eu nunca mais quero brigar com você.

"Será isso mesmo InuYasha...?" pensa a garota encarando o nada.

O hanyou parou de retribuir o abraço de repente...As palavras de Kagome ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça... Ele era só um amigo.

Mas de que isso importava agora?! Ele estava com ela novamente... E era tudo o que queria no momento... Revelar seus sentimentos?! Talvez em um momento mais adequado...

**And you forgive me again**

(E você me perdoa novamente)

**You're my one true friend**

(Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro)

**And I never meant to hurt you**

(E eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar)

"Tudo o que eu quero agora é ter você comigo Kagome... Ser apenas seu amigo não me importa, desde que isso te faça feliz..."

-Eu cheguei a pensar que odiava tudo sobre você InuYasha... –comenta Kagome deixando a franja cobrir os olhos...

-E eu cheguei a pensar que havia perdido você... –sussurra o hanyou, fazendo a garota erguer o rosto rapidamente.

-O quê você disse? –pergunta ela sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Que pensei ter perdido... Sua amizade...

-InuYasha... –fala Kagome segurando a mão do hanyou, que ergueu os olhos surpreso, e passou a encará-la –Vamos... Vamos nos divertir...

InuYasha apenas concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram andando calmamente em direção ao 'tumulto'... Parecia uma festa realmente animada... Porque não aproveitar?!

--------OoO--------

**oOi** peSSoaL! E então... O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado...! Eu não sou nada boa em melação (eu acho) então... Por favor me digam se ficou bom...

Tenho uma novidade... Na verdade duas. Uma é a fic que eu estou fazendo com a Lo-Kagome, e a outra é minha nova fic de InuYasha que relata algumas coisas do Antigo Egito. Então... Quem gostar dessas coisas e quiser dar uma conferida xD É só clicar no meu nick!

**Ahh... Mais uma coisa! **A Dessa acabou de me falar pra montar o clube 'CAÇA TSUBAKI'... Quem quiser participar, vagas abertas xD

º°ºQuase esqueci! O nome da música que eu coloquei nesse capítulo, é Forgive me – Evanescence xD Eu acho a música muito linda... Espero que tenham gostado dela também!

Acho que é só isso!!

**#Bem... Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado:#**

**TrashNay:** Violência com o Inu Nay?! Foi 'só' um tapinha! Huhuhuhu... Aposto que se fosse você tinha matado ¬¬... Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Te adoro miga.. bJuSs...

**Mila-Chan: **oOi filha xD Nhah, que bom que você gostou! É verdade... O Inu foi estúpido... xD Eu prefiro o Sesshy, mas gosto não se discute (ºse lamentaº) não é?! Hehehehe... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Também te adoro filha xD bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOi!! Ah, não fale assim... Os problemas são seus, mas deixam os outros preocupados (ºeuº), portanto, não são inúteis! Logo você descobre, porque de matar xD (ºdeve ser alma corrompida... Eu sofro disso também...º) Bem... Alguém tem que sofrer não é mesmo? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOi fiLha xD Que bom que você achou meigo o capítulo passado! Quanto ao final... Bem... O papel, como a Kikyo disse no capítulo passado tava em branco! Huhuhuhu... Foi só pra enrolar xD Espero ter matado sua curiosidade, e espero não ter demorado xD.. bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **neTa xD oOi! Bem, a review não veio inteira... Culpa do ffnet xD Mas espero que tenha gostado! E espero que tenha gostado desse também! Te adoRo muito... bJuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi Tassi... Mais uma vez obrigada pelos capítulos anteriores! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Quando precisar, eu vou 'explorar' pode deixar! Huhuhuhu... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOi vi!! Nhah... Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz! E é verdade, coitadinha da Kagome... Mas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Como foi a 'comunhão'?! xD Bem, espero que esse capítulo esteja bom!

**Nat D: **oOi Nat! Aqui ta tudo beM e coM você? Nhah, que bom que você está gostando!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E quanto a sua fic, estou indo daqui a pouco comentar nela xD Não tive tempo de ver mais algumas de SM, mas tenho vontade de fazer alguma um dia... Você pode me ajudar nisso? Bem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOie Anitah! Tudo bem? Espero que siM! Bem... O Sesshy é um youkai, você respondeu sua pergunta xD huhuhuhu... É verdade, o Inu sempre magoa a K-Chan i.i Que coisa... Mas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Quanto a Tsubaki... Veremos né?! Vou ver o que posso fazer xD

**Stella: **oOi fiLha xD nHah... Que bom que você está gostando xD É... A briga foi meio feia... Sim... A Tsubaki roubou o papel do BARRO xD Porque o barro já tem outro papel, que não é tão odiado assim nessa fic né?! Vai tomah o remédio menina! xD Brincadeira... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Te amo nee... bJuSs...

**Gy-Chan: **fiLhaaa xD oOie... Bem, como nós já conversamos, você está perdoada... (ºDessa vez xDº) Brincadeira... Nhah... Que bom que você está gostando da fic! O Inu tah meio irritadinho mesmo... ú.ú... Lamentável. Quanto a Tsubaki, veremos né?! Hehehehe... Todo mundo odeia ela... Coitada. Tbm te adoro xD bJuSs...

**Alexandra: **oOiEe!! Nhah que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! É verdade, deu peninha da Kagome... Coitada ú.ú... Mas, veja o que aconteceu nesse capítulo! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse também! E... Eu ainda não sei se eles vão ficar juntos... Acho que vai demorar um pouquinho... ºpouquinho...º... Espero não ter demorado! bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi Cunhada e Bisneta xD Todo bem?! Espero que sim!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, também fiquei com pena da Kagome... Não sei te dizer quando, mas acho que não vai demorar muito pra você ver os dois juntos... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Como você pode constatar eu enrolei e num aconteceu nada com eles xD hahahaha ºrisada malignaº... tbm te aMo cunhada, bJuSs...

**Fram-Chan: **oOiee!! Tudo bem?! Espero que siM!! Comigo ta tudo bem xD Nhah, não tem problema ter demorado, pelo menos você mandou uma review xD Fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando da fic e de eu ter colocado a Tsubaki!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E obrigadaaa xD bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOiEe!! É verdade... Muito ocupados... O único problema é que é ocupados com coisas inúteis ú.ú... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOi Kk!! Minha 'eleitora' huhuhuhuhu xD Votou em quem? ºVoz do Jacken vinda do fundo da minha casa : VOTO É SSSSECRETO caHh IDIOTA xDº ú.ú ºBarulho de socoº... Bem, voltando... (ºNossa, eu to mto boba hoje! Reparou?! Huhuhuhuº) Nhah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo xD É verdade... Essa carta foi só pra enrolar hahaha... xD Nhah, a Rin é mesmo mtoo sortuda ú.ú... xD Bem... Eu fiz eles se acertarem.. Viu?! (ºse escondendo atrás da cadeiraº) Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOiEe Dessa! Nhah.... Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também... Não fique triste!! Montei o clube como você me pediu! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOiEe!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando... Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... E... É verdade, a Rin sempre leva a melhor é incrível! Prefiro meu Sesshy com a Rin tbm xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...


	15. Os olhos não me enganam

Capítulo 15 º°º Os olhos não me enganam...

Pekena explicação do Nome do capítulo, que era pra ser assim: Os olhos não me enganam... Eu vi e meu coração sentiu...

---fLash baCk---

-InuYasha... –fala Kagome segurando a mão do hanyou, que ergueu os olhos surpreso, e passou a encará-la –Vamos... Vamos nos divertir...

InuYasha apenas concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram andando calmamente em direção ao 'tumulto'... Parecia uma festa realmente animada... Porque não aproveitar?!

---fiM do fLash baCk---

-Ei Miroku... Você viu a Kagome por aí?! –pergunta Sango olhando para os lados com dificuldade, afinal, o local estava cheio de gente.

-Não a vi em lugar algum... –responde o rapaz observando a garota atentamente –Aliás, está linda senhorita Sango...

-Está falando isso para se redimir do 'incidente com as empregadas'? –pergunta a garota estreitando os olhos na direção dele.

-Nossa você deu até um nome para aquilo...

-Quê?! –pergunta a garota visivelmente nervosa.

-Nada... E não é pra me redimir não... É que quando agente ama, não custa falar estas coisas! –responde Miroku lançando um olhar sedutor para a garota, que desvia o rosto rapidamente, voltando a procurar Kagome.

-Ah... Senhorita Sango? –pergunta Kikyo se aproximando com Souta grudado em sua perna.

-Sim?

-Poderia cuidar do meu reizinho? Tenho uns problemas para resolver aqui na festa...

-Mãe... Que história é essa de 'reizinho'? Sou um 'rei' entendeu? –fala o garoto emburrado.

-Ah... Tudo bem senhora Higurashi! Eu cuido do Souta sim! –responde Sango, fazendo Souta abrir um sorriso de repente.

-Obrigada! –fala Kikyo se afastando e entrando no meio da multidão.

Sango mal teve tempo de responder... Passou a procurar Kagome novamente, não percebendo os olhares que Souta trocava com Miroku.

-Pirralho... –sussurra Miroku.

-Achei! –grita Sango, fazendo a atenção dos dois se voltar para ela –Miroku, cuida do Souta pra mim! Preciso falar com ela!!

-Ei eu não... –de nada adiantou Miroku tentar contestar... A garota havia sumido, deixando apenas ele e o 'pirralho'.

-Mas que saco... Fico eu e um tarado por homens másculos e bonitos aqui! –resmunga Souta olhando desconfiado para Miroku.

-Não é nada disso seu pirralho! –fala Miroku aproximando suas mãos do pescoço de Souta, certamente no intuito de matá-lo.

-Nada disso! Se encostar em mim eu grito! E também, a senhorita Sango vai ficar sabendo... –fala Souta com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Droga...

-Você é o meu 'babá' de agora em diante... E também é meu escravo! –grita Souta correndo no meio da festa, sendo seguido de perto por um Miroku desesperado.

--------OoO--------

-Ótimo... O que quer Rin?! –resmunga Sesshoumaru, que estava sendo arrastado para mais uma barraca.

-Olha lá! Que coisinha mais linda aquele bichinho! –fala Rin apontando para um dos prêmios da barraca de tiro ao alvo.

-Se o quer, consiga sozinha.

-Mas que tipo de namorado é você?! Droga... Deixa pra lá... –murmura Rin, de uma forma que Sesshoumaru mal entendeu suas palavras.

O youkai só observou Rin pegar uma arma e preparar-se para atirar. O tiro ao alvo era realizado com armas de verdade, e os alvos variavam de garrafas a frutas.

Rin mal sabia mexer em uma arma... Levou muito tempo para descobrir que teria que puxar o gatilho antes de atirar... A garota olhou mais uma vez para trás, na esperança de que Sesshoumaru viesse ajudá-la, mas ele continuou a observar tudo com aquele olhar frio de sempre...

"Mas que droga... Porquê ele tem que ser assim?!" pensa a garota puxando em fim, o gatilho da arma... Preparou-se para atirar, mas não o fez... Parou de repente para olhar pro lado, onde um rapaz ajudava sua namorada com uma arma... Ele sorria para ela, e ambos estavam se divertindo muito.

Não que ela não estivesse gostando da festa, e não estivesse se divertindo... Pelo contrário, estava adorando! Mas... Será que Sesshoumaru não podia ser um pouco mais...

-Doce... –sussurra Rin, se preparando para ajeitar a arma novamente, mas alguém a segurou antes...

-Armas não são coisas para mulheres minha Rin... –murmura Sesshoumaru a encarando...

Ele segurava a arma, e preparava-se para atirar... Acertou o alvo em cheio, e logo, um dos encarregados da barraca veio entregar-lhe o 'prêmio'.

-Aqui está senhor! Bela pontaria!

O youkai pegou o prêmio nas mãos, e voltou-se para encarar Rin, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos...

-Ah Sesshy! Eu te amo tanto! –fala a garota o abraçando fortemente... –Obrigada. –completa Rin pegando o prêmio das mãos do youkai, que o puxou de volta, e antes que Rin pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa sobre aquele ato, ele falou.

-E você acha que isso é um prêmio para mim? Eu mereço algo maior... –Rin abriu o mais lindo sorriso e puxou o urso das mãos de Sesshoumaru.

-Minha felicidade parece ser prêmio suficiente pra você Senhor Sesshoumaru! –fala ela dando um sorriso maroto e correndo para outra barraca –Aliás... Que bela mira hein?!

-Se eu não acertasse o alvo depois de todos esses anos de exército, seria obrigado a cometer suicídio...

--------OoO--------

Kagome ainda andava segurando as mãos de InuYasha, que estava levemente ruborizado, e encarava o chão...

A garota ia falar algo para ele, quando Sango se aproximou deles, gritando pela amiga.

-Kagome!!

-Oi Sango! –fala a garota tentando parecer animada, e largando a mão de InuYasha, ao perceber que o olhar de Sango havia parado exatamente naquele detalhe.

-Eu vim... Saber se você está bem. Mas acho que está... Não é?! –pergunta Sango lançando um olhar divertido para InuYasha.

-Ei! Não é nada disso... –fala Kagome tentando argumentar com Sango, que apenas piscava e concordava com duvidosos 'Ahans'...

-Então... O quê eu e os pombos, opa, os amigos aí vamos fazer agora?! –pergunta Sango, mudando a frase na metade ao receber um olhar assassino do hanyou.

-Vamos...

-InuYashaaaa! –um grito escandaloso ecoou no festival, e logo, Tsubaki estava grudada nos braços do meio youkai.

Kagome desviou o olhar e encarou o chão por alguns instantes, aproveitando um momento de distração de InuYasha para puxar Sango para longe dali...

-Kagome, o quê está fazendo?! –pergunta a garota nervosa tentando se livrar dos braços de Kagome, que insistia em a empurrar.

-Estou deixando os dois à vontade... Nunca lhe deram boa educação?! –pergunta Kagome forçando um riso.

-Sua boba... –murmura Sango se afastando de Kagome.

-O quê... O quê você quer dizer com isso?! –pergunta a garota rapidamente puxando Sango pela veste.

-Que você é muito bobinha Kagome!

-Porque está falando isso Sango?! –pergunta Kagome visivelmente nervosa.

-Você fica sofrendo sozinha, sofrendo calada pelos cantos... Se destruindo por dentro. E não faz nada para mudar sua realidade Kagome! –cada palavra de Sango parecia fazer sentido na cabeça de Kagome... Mas a deixava confusa e estranhamente nervosa –Será que você não percebe Kagome?! Você o ama!

-De quem... De quem você está falando?! –pergunta Kagome receosa, desviando o olhar e parando de empurrar Sango.

-Não se faça de boba! Você o ama! Ama o InuYasha! E quando vai falar pra ele?! Quando vai parar de sofrer, pensando não ser correspondida?! Vocês são dois idiotas! Se amam, mas nenhum é capaz de revelar ao outro seus sentimentos! Vão passar o resto da vida assim... –completa a garota passando por Kagome e continuando na direção onde havia deixado Miroku e Souta.

-Não pode me julgar! –fala Kagome, fazendo Sango parar de repente e se voltar para Kagome, que continuava de costas –Não pode falar nada!

-Como é?! –pergunta Sango voltando alguns passos.

-Você nunca faz nada, nunca revela o que sente para o Miroku! Você nem se quer o dá uma chance!

-O quê você sabe sobre...

-Mais do que você imagina... –completa Kagome saindo rapidamente do local, sem olhar para trás, onde havia deixado uma Sango abalada...

A garota correu para algum lugar onde pudesse parar pra refletir... Refletir sobre tudo o quê estava acontecendo...

Com certeza Sango havia ficado chateada... Mas, ela a irritou! Ou será que Sango apenas falava a verdade?!

O que Kagome sentia por InuYasha era realmente diferente... Sentia-se bem e protegida ao lado dele, e quando ele não estava, sentia um vazio enorme dentro de seu peito... Será que ele era realmente especial?!

Estava na hora de admitir seus sentimentos... Kagome o amava! Desde quando?! Nem ela mesma sabe... A única coisa de que tem certeza agora, é que precisa contar para ele o que sente. Ele precisava ficar sabendo... Será que seria correspondida? Só saberia se falasse...

Já estava entardecendo, e o Sol sumia aos poucos... O movimento havia diminuído um pouco, porém não havia cessado. Kagome se levantou aos poucos, e caminhou até um local mais próximo do centro do festival...

Havia juntado toda coragem, e estava disposta a contar ao hanyou sobre seus sentimentos... Não sabia ao certo como ele reagiria... Mas tinha esperanças de que ele a amasse também. Seu coração batia acelerado, e ela aumentou a velocidade dos passos aos poucos.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Souta e sua mãe não estavam mais ali... Deviam ter ido embora, para voltar mais tarde, para o jantar da colheita. Mas... Algo a dizia que InuYasha estava ali.

--------OoO--------

O hanyou já estava cansado de ficar agüentando Tsubaki o tempo inteiro... Não gostava dela, será que ela não entendia?!

Mas ela era uma mulher... Não se pode ser grosso com uma... E InuYasha não queria vê-la chorar, afinal, ela quer apenas o bem dele.

Tsubaki há horas falava animadamente com InuYasha, que encarava atentamente as primeiras estrelas que surgiam no céu.

"Onde você está Kagome?! Porque sumiu daquele jeito?"

-Não é verdade InuYasha?! –pergunta Tsubaki apontando para algo no meio do festival.

-Ahm... Ah, acho sim. –responde o hanyou sem prestar atenção alguma...

Queria falar com Kagome. Queria vê-la... Será que ela estava bem?!

-InuYasha... Precisamos conversar sério... –fala Tsubaki, fazendo a atenção de InuYasha se voltar para ela.

A garota olhava no fundo dos olhos dourados de InuYasha, como se buscasse alguma coisa... InuYasha estava se sentindo incomodado... Porque ela estava o olhando daquela maneira?!

-Você... Não me ama não é? –pergunta a garota por fim.

-Eu... Tsubaki eu...

-Na verdade, você nunca me amou. –continua Tsubaki, interrompendo InuYasha –Mas eu ainda te amo InuYasha... E eu já te disse uma vez, e repetirei quantas forem necessárias: Eu não vou desistir de você.

-Não...

-Há alguns dias eu percebi, que você está amando InuYasha. E não está amando a mim... Mesmo assim, não quis desistir de você, e quis tentar uma última vez, afinal, esperança é a última que morre... Você não me ama não é mesmo?

InuYasha não respondeu... Passou a encarar o chão. Tsubaki estava falando a verdade... E parecia estar sendo muito difícil para ela dizer tudo aquilo.

-Eu sabia... Mas, sabe de uma coisa InuYasha?! Eu te amo, e saber que você está feliz deveria ser o suficiente pra mim.

-Mas...

-Mas, você não está feliz! E nem se quer falou o que você sente para pessoa que você ama!

-E se ela não me quiser?! –pergunta o hanyou erguendo os olhos e encarando a garota.

-Haja como um homem InuYasha! Você não me ama, mas mesmo assim eu vim novamente lhe dizer que te amo! Se ela não te amar, simplesmente não desista! Não seja bobo!

Era verdade... Tudo o que Tsubaki falava era verdade...

-O-obrigado Tsubaki... –murmura o hanyou –Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga... Sempre me ajudando, e eu sempre te decepcionando...

-Não me decepcione dessa vez... –fala Tsubaki segurando o queixo do hanyou –Tem... Uma coisa, que eu quero te pedir... Uma última coisa...

-Peça...

-Você... Pela última vez... Por favor...

--------OoO--------

Kagome percorreu o festival todo e não achou InuYasha... Se ele não estava ali... Deveria estar sentado nos banquinhos!

Não perdeu tempo, correu na direção deles, correndo pelo caminho que levava até lá... Aqueles banquinhos ficavam no 'jardim dos sonhos'... Todos os casais da cidade sentavam ali em noites belas, quando o céu era tomado de estrelas, para conversarem.

Kagome diminui a velocidade dos passos, e passou a caminhar silenciosamente... Queria fazer uma surpresa para InuYasha... Chegou devagar, e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele não estava sozinho...! Estava com Tsubaki! E ela... O que eles estavam fazendo?!

Kagome se aproximou em silêncio... Precisava falar com InuYasha, estava decidida... Mas parou de repente ao escutar as palavras de Tsubaki.

-Você... Me beije novamente InuYasha... É tudo, tudo o que te peço...

O coração da garota se comprimiu contra seu peito, ao ver InuYasha se aproximar dela e... E a beijar!

As pernas de Kagome se tornaram fracas, lágrimas vieram rapidamente aos seus olhos... Ele não a amava... Seria isso?!

--------OoO--------

oOie peSSoaL!! xD Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que siM!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!!

Recadinho pras integrantes do 'CAÇA TSUBAKI': NÃO ME MATEM!

xD Se vocês gostaram, e acham que eu mereço um comentário... Por favor mandem!

**#Quero agradecer ao pessoal BONDOSO que comentou no capítulo passado# xD**

**Kishu Arashi: **oOiEe!! Nhahhh que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! Eu realmente não gostei dele... Mas... Muito obrigada xD E tomara que o que você diz para o próximo capítulo seja verdade!! Mtoo obrigada mesmo! bJuSs...

**TrashNay: **Nay!! Que bom que eu 'agradei' você! Mas, eu sei e te conheço bem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E pode deixar, se eu precisar eu te falo miga! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOie!! Nhah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! Fico feliz xD Eu também sou católica, e sinceramente, não vou na missa também... É sempre a mesma coisa... ú.ú Mas, pelo menos você faz uma 'força' ainda... E eu que nem isso faço?! Sou um caso perdido... E não fale isso! Suas reviews são muito importantes pra mim, por menores que sejam... E você é mtoo especial pra eu aki oh ºapontando pra si mesma e sorrindoº Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Stella: **fiLha e nee-chan! ºisso só é possível na nossa família ú.úº Comigo tah todo bem sim! E com você?! Ahh eu tbm te amooo xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Fico mtoo feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOi Dessa! Sim!! Eu montei o **'CAÇA TSUBAKI!'**... O Fogo fica por sua conta xD O quê você vai fazer com a coitada?! ºcaHh se escondendo atrás da cadeira do pcº Nhahh que bom que você gostou do capítulo! E eu adoro ser sua amiga tbm!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOiEe!! Quanta melação né?! Huhuhuhu... Mas que bom que você gostou!! Eu também gosto, mas não sei, não me acho boa nisso ú.ú Você sem imaginação?! Mas isso NUNCA aconteceu! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo te adoro Tassi xD bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi biSneta e cuNhada xD Eu??? MALVADA?? Espero não estar te torturando muito! Nhah.. Mas que bom que você está gostando!! xD Ai... Quanto ao blog, tenho que mudar o template e arrumar umas coisinha, mas as vezes a preguiça não deixa... Obrigada pelos elogios te amo cunhada... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie Netinha Amada xD É não veio inteira, mas não tem problema, você me disse o que achou pelo MSN né?! Ah... Mas a culpa não foi sua, vc não queria que mandasse, só queria pular uma linha xD! Nhah... Pode deixar, eu não vou demorar com as fics ºcaHh tentando alcançar o boletim que está nas mãos de Akaneº Me devolveeee ºcarinha de chibi chorãoº Você é malvadaaa... Mas eu ti adoro mesmo assim! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também! bJuSs...

**Otaku-IY: **oOiEe!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Nhah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, sabe, eu to pensando, mas eu não sei quando realmente vai 'rolar' algo mais... Eu estou sendo ameaçada já porque to demorando... Espero não morrer logo... Sou muito nova, mas tbm sou mto chata e... ºOlha eu me empolgando de volta... ú.ú É lamentávelº Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Alexandra: **oOie!! Ahhh que bom que você amou o capítulo passado!! Fico muito feliz em saber que ele agradou ;D É, eles fizeram as pazes!! E... A cena ficou fofa?! Ebaa eu fiz algo fofo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Marih-Chan: **oOiee!! Nhah, que bom que você achou linda!! É verdade, os dois pensam que são só amigos... Nhah, mas veremos o que eu vou fazer né?! Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado dele!! bJuSs...

**Mila-Chan: **oOi fiLha xD Nhahh que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! E é verdade, é estranho ver a Tsubaki fazendo o papel do barro, digo, da Kikoko, opa, da Kikyo! ºquanta enrolação... Como eu to idiota hoje ú.úº ºVoz do Jacken vinda do fundo da casa: HOJEE?!º º¬¬ é HOJE...º Bem... Voltando! Que bom que você está gostando!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOi fiLha!! Comigo tah tudo bem! E com você?! Nhahh que bom que você gostou!! Mas... Eu achei meloso... ú.ú deve ser complexo... Amiguinho por enquanto!! Bem... Você também faz parte do 'CAÇA TSUBAKI' ºcaHh se fazendo de inocenteº Espero não ter demorado!! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOiEe!! Nhahh é verdade, ficou bem diferente né?! Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado dele!! Ah... A história do 'amigos'... Querem me matar já ú.ú Você também me acha malvada?! Mas eu... Nem fiz nada de ruim ainda! Huhuhuhuhu.... Olha só, nem demorei tanto não foi?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Lo-Kagome: **oOi fiLha xD Nhahh que bom que você acho fofo! Ahh sem problemas num ter comentado no outro... Pequenos detalhes... Acontece xD Nhahh espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom também... xD KURAMA GOSTOSOOOO ºEle é da Akane, mas todo bem, ele é bonito... Menos que o MEU Sesshy eh cLaro, mas é bonitoº bJuSs...

**Gy-Chan: **oOi fiLhaaa xD Mania de perversão?! Eu e a Lo?! Aquilo... Foi... Bem... Como... Não tem explicação ú.ú... Agente tava soh tendo uns papos xD huashdouahsud Brincadera xD O que você ia perguntar? ¬¬ Dexah isso pra lá, depois você pergunta xD Eu?! Nem dificulto... Quase nada... Nhay, você sabe, eu só enrolo um pouco as coisas xD Eu tbm te adoru mtooo Gy bJuSs...

**Marizuda: **oOiee!!! Nhahhh!! Que bom que você gostou!! Quanto ao Naraku querer a K-Chan, tem ainda mais um motivo além daquele... Logo logo a Kikyo revela este motivo ;D Ahh eu também adoro ciúmes, mas gosto de barracos tbm!! Eu gosto do casal Sango/Miroku, na verdade, eu aprendi a gostar... Por causa da Mary xD Que bom que está gostando!! E fico muito feliz de saber que sempre vou poder contar com você!! Obrigada!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC:** oOieE!!! Que bom que você gostou!!! Realmente, acho que foi o mais fofo xD É verdade... Ainda não deu pra eles... Mas, veremos o que eu vou fazer!! Hehehehe... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm!! bJuSs...

**baHh: **oOoi Migaaa o/ Nhahh que bom que você está gostando... E que bom que você achou lindo o capítulo passado! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! Espero não ter demorado muito!! Que bom que está gostando da história!! bJuSs...

**Mary Ogawara: **oOiee Mary!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Nhaaa... Muito obrigadaaa! Vou agradecer pelos dois reviews... Que bom que gostou da Rin e do Sesshy no capítulo passado!! E... A carta foi pra encher mesmo xD huhuhuhu Que bom que gostou do cap.14 tbm!! Eles ficam lindinhos juntos mesmo!! E o seu casal favorito abriu o capítulo, que tal?! E realmente... Tadinho do Inu! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOieEe!! Nhahh que bom que gostou do capítulo passadooo!! Eu adoro aquela música, acho ela linda demais... E é uma banda boa mesmo!! Quanto a outra que me falou o nome, eu nunca escutei, mas me parece boa... Me indica alguns nomes das músicas pra eu dar uma olhada? Ahhh você também quer entrar pro 'CAÇA TSUBAKI'? Sem problemas quanto ao outro capítulo, acontece as vezes xD Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui! bJuSs...

**Akane Tendou: **oOie!! Você cumpriu a promessa xDD ebaa!! Ahh obrigada!! Que bom que gostou!!! Muito obrigada, você escreve muitoo bem também!! Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Temos que conversar mais pelo MSN xD bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie Menina!! Muitooo obrigada pelo comentários nos capítulos, e não tem problema nenhum eles estarem atrasados! Pelo menos você os leu, e espero que tenha gostado deles!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e fico feliz em saber que gostou dos capítulos!! Espero que este também esteja bom!! bJuSs...


	16. Não feche os olhos

CaPíTuLo 16 º° Não feche os olhos...

---fLaSh baCk---

O coração da garota se comprimiu contra seu peito, ao ver InuYasha se aproximar dela e... E a beijar!

As pernas de Kagome se tornaram fracas, lágrimas vieram rapidamente aos seus olhos... Ele não a amava... Seria isso?!

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

A garota não sabia o porquê de tanta surpresa... Sempre soube. Tsubaki mesma disse que o InuYasha ainda a amava...

Mas, mesmo assim, Kagome parecia surpresa. Sentiu suas pernas cederem, e seu corpo ameaçou cair ali mesmo. Pisou em algumas folhas secas, ocasionando um pouco de ruído. Ela pode ver as orelhinhas do hanyou se mexerem por instantes, mas ele não parou para ver se havia alguém ao redor.

A garota se retirou de perto deles á passos lentos, sempre revendo a cena em sua mente, que se encontrava um tanto perturbada no momento... O rosto dele não saía de sua cabeça, e seu coração doía...

Doía por saber que ele não a amava, e doía por ter descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos tarde demais...

Olhou para os lados, e não viu ninguém. Acelerou o passo em direção à sua casa... Foi o mais rápido que pode, e entrou no local.

Passou reto pela sala, onde todos conversavam animadamente... Sango pareceu notar a entrada da amiga, mas não deu muita atenção a isso.

Com certeza ela estava magoada ainda... Que noite horrível seria aquela... Sua melhor amiga não olha mais para ela, e... O homem que ama, não corresponde esse sentimento.

Seu desespero se transformou em lágrimas, assim que deitou em sua cama. Chorava, e ás vezes soltava pequenos gritos abafados. Um sentimento tão repentino, mas também tão forte...

Acalmou-se depois de certo tempo... E ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Entre... –fala a garota enxugando as últimas lágrimas que insistiam em correr pelo seu rosto, que agora, já não estava mais inchado.

-Kagome... –murmura Sango entrando no quarto.

A garota virou o rosto ao ver a amiga...

-Sua mãe está chamando para a janta. –fala a garota se dirigindo até a porta, fazendo menção de sair.

-Me desculpe Sango... Me desculpe... –murmura Kagome, fazendo a garota voltar-se para ela –Sabe, você estava certa...

-Como assim? –Sango voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

-Sabe, eu realmente o amo. E tudo o que você falou era verdade... Eu estava nervosa naquele momento... E... Me desculpe.

-Está tudo bem... –fala Sango sorrindo e afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Kagome –Vamos descer... Sua mãe resolveu jantar em casa. Ela disse que não quer ir até a festa das colheitas... Parece estar cansada.

-Tudo bem. –fala Kagome se levantando, e se dirigindo até a porta.

-Você andou chorando?! –pergunta Sango antes de fechá-la.

-Eu...

-A mim você não engana... Depois você me conta, certo?

Kagome concordou com a cabeça, e as duas desceram até a mesa, onde todos estavam sentados... Até mesmo InuYasha e Tsubaki.

A garota abaixou o rosto e Sango a puxou para sentar do outro lado da mesa. Miroku estava com uma cara extremamente cansada, Kikyo também... Rin parecia feliz, e Sesshoumaru mantinha-se frio como de costume. Tsubaki sorria, e InuYasha parecia estar bem...

Kikyo olhou para sua filha antes de pedir para que começassem a servir o jantar. Todos comiam em silêncio, quando a mulher lembrou-se de algo...

-Minha querida Kagome... Quase me esqueci! Tenho uma carta faz um tempo para te entregar...

Rin olhou imediatamente para Souta, que encarou seriamente Miroku... Este, passou os olhos por Sesshoumaru, que estreitou os mesmos na direção de Sango. Por sua vez, a garota olhou ameaçadoramente para InuYasha...

-Ei! Eu não fiz nada... –sussurra o hanyou ao ver que todos na mesa o encaravam.

-Eu havia pedido para Rin te entregar, mas acabei dando o papel errado para ela. Fiz uma confusão, mas aqui está! –fala a mulher entregando um bilhete para Kagome, que o abriu imediatamente.

A garota leu-o atentamente, e ninguém tirava os olhos dela...

-E então?! –pergunta Rin curiosa.

-Aqui diz... QUE TEMOS QUE VOLTAR AMANHÃ PARA O CAMPO DE TREINAMENTO! –fala a garota indignada.

-Leia o bilhete menina... –pede Sesshoumaru.

-'Minha querida Kagome... Não tenho como lhe informar, a não ser através desta carta, que terão que voltar mais cedo para o campo de treinamento. Alguns problemas aconteceram, o campo foi atacado, e precisam dos soldados para ajudar na reconstrução. Foi um acidente, onde um pouco de pólvora entrou em contato com o fogo de um cigarro, explodindo assim um pequeno bloco isolado do lugar. Estou lhe avisando, pois pediram para meu pai se encarregar de mandar os avisos, então, preferi eu mesmo escrever o seu... Beijos de seu Kouga.'

-Precisava ler a última parte? –pergunta Sango encarando a amiga com uma cara divertida.

Kagome ficou levemente ruborizada, enquanto InuYasha discutia com Sesshoumaru sobre o ocorrido.

-Mandarei os empregados arrumarem as coisas de vocês... É uma pena. –fala Kikyo se levantando.

-Eu... Tenho uma notícia para dar... –fala Tsubaki, fazendo InuYasha sentar-se imediatamente, com uma cara assustada, e Kagome gelou...

-Dê rápido humana, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas... –fala Sesshoumaru se ajeitando na cadeira onde se encontrava.

-Bem... Eu e a Rin, conseguimos... Nós...

-Fala logo!

-Vamos com vocês... –completa a garota.

-Como?! –pergunta InuYasha surpreso.

-Nós vamos com vocês. Rin conseguiu se alistar, e eu também. Foi de última hora, nós quase esquecemos de contar...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da mesa, e saiu da sala. Rin olhou para Kagome, como se buscasse uma resposta, e logo, foi atrás do youkai.

Kagome continuou a comer em silêncio, evitando olhar para InuYasha... Tsubaki sorria à toa, e encontrava-se grudada ao braço de InuYasha, como sempre podia ser encontrada desde que reviu o hanyou.

-Com licença... –fala Kagome se levantando e saindo da sala.

-O quê há com a Kagome?! –pergunta InuYasha sério.

-Talvez você mesmo saiba a resposta. –fala Sango se levantando da mesa, sob um olhar ameaçador de Tsubaki.

Miroku foi logo atrás da garota... O hanyou pediu licença para Tsubaki e subiu as escadas.

--------OoO--------

Rin correu para alcançar Sesshoumaru, e conseguiu vê-lo entrar no quarto, fechando a porta. A garota caminhou rapidamente até a mesma e a abriu... Estranhou o fato dele não ter dito nada sobre 'bater antes de entrar'.

O youkai a encarava seriamente...

-Sesshy, o quê aconteceu para você ter saído da mesa daquele jeito?

-Porquê não me contou nada sobre seu alistamento? –pergunta Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Porque era uma surpresa! –exclama a garota abrindo um sorriso e se aproximando dele.

-O quê está pensando?! Que é uma brincadeira?! Exércitos não são parques de diversões Rin!

-Sesshy...

-Quantas vezes terei que te dizer, que a quero em um lugar seguro?! –continua ele.

-Mas... O lugar mais seguro que existe para mim... É ao seu lado. –fala a garota abaixando a cabeça –Eu queria ter mais tempo com você... Queria te ver todos os dias, não me importa os perigos que existam lá, nada pode ser pior que ter que ficar longe de você... –completa a garota saindo do quarto com a cabeça abaixada.

-Espere... –fala o youkai a segurando pelo braço –Eu... Te amo minha Rin...

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, e assim ficaram por um longo tempo...

--------OoO--------

-Onde está a Kagome? –pergunta Kikyo encontrando com InuYasha na escada.

-Ela subiu... –fala o hanyou encarando a mulher.

-Ela está meio estranha mesmo, desde que voltou do festival... Preciso falar com ela urgentemente... –fala a mulher subindo as escadas e andando na direção do quarto de Kagome.

InuYasha observou Kikyo se distanciar e sumir pelo corredor... "O quê há com você Kagome?! Acho que... Que você... Não me ama... Melhor eu te esquecer..." pensa o rapaz indo para seu quarto.

--------OoO--------

Kagome arrumava algumas coisas em uma mala, quando bateram na porta.

-Entre... –fala a garota entrando no banheiro da suíte e pegando alguns cremes na mão.

-Filha...?

-Mãe! O que esta fazendo aqui? –pergunta a garota fechando a mala.

-Eu vim porque precisava falar com você... Gostaria de te contar as coisas só quando estivesse indo, esperava que vocês ficassem mais. –Kagome sentou-se... Sabia bem qual era o assunto: Naraku.

-Eu... Gostaria de ficar mais mãe... Mas não posso. Acho que já sei de tudo não é?! –fala Kagome abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Na verdade... Não sabe. Não sabe o porque desse homem querer você tanto assim.

-Ah... Sei sim. Porque ele te ama, e pensa que eu sou parecida demais com você, por isso me quer... Deixa eu ver o que mais, ele matou meu pai, quase matou minha irmã, e recentemente matou minha avó também! –fala Kagome sarcástica, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-Minha filha... Ele não te quer porque pensa que sou parecida com você! Não é apenas isso! A parte youkai dele não lucraria nada tendo apenas você... –fala Kikyo sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, que se virou rapidamente para a mulher.

-Como assim?! –pergunta a garota de olhos arregalados.

-Você minha filha, é muito mais especial do que pensa... Dentro de você, exatamente aqui –fala a mulher apontando para o coração de Kagome –Encontra-se a jóia mais poderosa conhecida pelos homens, e pelos youkais... Pode dar vida eterna a alguns, muitos poderes para outros. Depende do desejo de quem utilizá-la.

Kagome permanecia calada, e escutava atentamente a cada palavra de sua mãe.

-Porém, não se tem notícia de ninguém que a usou com bons intuitos. Talvez ela corrompa quem a use... Mas, o fato é, que para alguém conseguir essa jóia, terá que te matar. Afinal, ela encontra-se em seu coração.

-Co-como assim? –pergunta Kagome um tanto surpresa e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

-Seu coração é a jóia. Naraku a quer, mas não quer te matar...

-Como isso é possível?! –pergunta Kagome tentando não prestar mais atenção... Não queria escutar mais nada daquela maluquice.

-Ele calcula seus planos perfeitamente... Mas cometeu apenas um erro em toda sua vida... Erro este, considerado fatal pela sua parte youkai. Ele se apaixonou Kagome... Se apaixonou por mim. Sua parte youkai jamais conseguirá esconder isso... Ele te quer por dois motivos minha filha, e agora você já sabe quais são... Não acredite nele, não aceite nada que venha dele... –termina Kikyo se levantando e parando na porta do quarto –Tome... Cuidado minha querida... –completa a mulher saindo do local.

Kagome continuou sentada na cama, estava pasma... Colocou a mão sobre seu coração, e deitou-se na cama, perdida em pensamentos... Sua vida estava ligada... A uma jóia?! A garota passou parte da noite pensando e ligando fatos de vida... Enfim adormeceu. Afinal, teria uma grande viagem pela manhã.

--------OoO--------

**º°º**oOi peSSoaL!! Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim... Gostaram desse capítulo?! Eu não demorei para fazê-lo... Espero que tenha ficado bom!

º Quero avisar o pessoal que lê minha outra fic, a 'Entre tempos e deuses' que eu vou demorar um pouco com o terceiro capítulo... Mas prometo não demorar muito!

ºUm recado agora para as meninas do 'Caça Tsubaki': Bem... Agora ela vai ficar praticamente 24 horas por perto...rs...

#**Quero agradecer as almas ºque serão salvasº que comentaram no capítulo passado xD#**

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi Cunhada xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Bem, agora pelo menos eles sabem o quê sentem não é mesmo?! Quanto ao final feliz... Veremos o que o tempo faz com a minha mente frustrada né?! xD Tbm te amo bisneta querida xDD bJuSs...

**Dessa-Chan: **oOi Dessa!! Não se estresse ºeu sei que é inútil pedir...º A sua querida amiga Tsubaki ta com medo de você já!! xD Quanto ao Inu, ele não tava bêbado, fez aquilo por vontade própria mesmo!! E pode deixar, já está informado!! Te adoro miga xD bJuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi maNa!! Você também odeia ela?! Se quiser, pode entrar para o 'CAÇA TSUBAKI' também!! O que ela disse foi legal, quanto ao beijo... Acho que ninguém gostou muito não... -.-"O cabelo dela é preto xD tbmm te adoro muito mana, bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOi!! Você ensaiou uma review?! xD Ahh, pena que você mudou... xD Quanto a Tsubaki, veremos o que o tempo vai fazer neh?! O Inu... Bem... Ele beijou ela por vontade própria ú.ú Eu não sou tão malvada assim né?! Quanto a explicação, ela vai vim logo!! ºeu achoº Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Stella: **oOi nee-chan!! Eu?! Malvada?! ºvocê também é má! ¬¬º Ela tah sofrendo mesmo, tadinha... Mas vamos ver se isso melhora logo xD Você também quer matar a Tsubaki?! Bem vinda ao 'Caça Tsubaki' mana xD No enterro?! Tadinha... xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo mana!! bJuSs...

**TraShNay: **oOi Miga!! Sim, toda história tem que ter alguém que acaba com o romance... No caso, a Tsubaki... Aposto que ela deve ser seu personagem favorito ¬¬ huhuhuhu... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... bJuSs...

**Hitomi Higurashi: **oOiEe!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Nossa, que bom, fico feliz que você esteja gostando!! É muito bom saber que alguém gosta dessa fic xD Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também, como você pediu, tentei colocar ele rápido... Espero não ter demorado muito!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie!! Sim!! Foi quase né?! Mas a Tsubaki tinha que tah no meio.. ú.ú O Inu... Fez aquilo... Por quê é meio bobinho coitado, caiu na ladainha da Tsubaki... É mesmo, ela se preparou para falar pro Inu, e teve uma decepção daquelas... ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOi!! Ahh que bom que você gostou desse capítulo!! É verdade, eu tenho alguma coisa com esse troço de 'visivelmente nervosa' ú.ú... Ah, o Souta xD Eu adoro escrever as partes dele!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!! É verdade, mas... Era uma barraca, quem acertava tinha o direito ao prêmio... Imagina onde o tiro da Rin ia parar?! Sim... A Kagome ficou bem magoada... Mas, você não escreveu demais não!! Pode escrever o quanto quiser, adoro responder!! E o 'CAÇA TSUBAKI' é o grupo que as meninas montaram pra pegar a dita cuja... Se quiser entrar para o grupo xD bJuSs...

**Teresinha: **oOie!! Nossa, fico muito feliz de saber que leu e gostou!! Muito obrigada!! E sim... A Kikyo não incomoda, mas a Tsubaki traz um pouco de problemas amorosos xD Ahh, sempre é bom um pouco de suspense não é?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e espero não ter demorado... bJuSs...

**Otaku IY: **oOie!! Ebaaa xD Alguém não que não me ameace!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! E todo mundo odeia a Tsubaki... Mas até que ela não é tão má assim né?! Ela só quer o Inu pra ela ºnormal... ú.ú° Gostei desse negócio de 'barrowomen' xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOi miga!! Eu conseguiii xD Bem que você disse miga!! Obrigada pelo apoio!! Eu não escrevo realmente bem, e você escreve muito bem sim ¬¬ ... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado xD Mas... Eu achei as últimas cenas tão bonitinhas ú.ú... Ebaa não vou morrer tão cedo xD Obrigada pelos elogios miga, te adoro muito... bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOi Vi!! Ahh de nda xD Sem problemas quanto aquele dia, o MSN estava realmente maluco, nós tentamos de tudo, mas era problema na rede mesmo eu acho... Acabei apelando para ICQ e MIRC... Espero que o MSN não faça aquilo de volta ú.ú... Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado!! Tadinha da Tsubaki, ninguém gosta dela i.i... Espero não ter demorado com essa fic!! bJuSs...

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOie!! Ahh, sem problemas, pelo menos parou para comentar agora!! E realmente há uma primeira vez para tudo!! Fico feliz de ter recebido seu comentário!! Quer me matar i.i... Ai ai... Acho que você pode se tornar mais uma do 'Caça Tsubaki', se quiser é claro... Que bom que gostou da fic!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e eu te adorooo xD bJuSs...

**Himura Bianca: **oOi piKena xD Comigo tah todo bem... E com você?! Ahh que bom que você achou lindo o capítulo passado!! O Sesshy é meio frio mesmo, mas ele ama a Rin xD Ahh a Tsubaki vai incomodar agora também, já que ela vai junto ú.ú Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP:** oOie fiLha xD Nhah que bom que você tah gostando da fic xD E sim, o 'CAÇA TSUBAKI' está aceitando novas recrutas... Você já faz parte dele xD E ah, vc escreve mto bem também!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... bJuSs...

**Janeka:** oOie!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando da fic!! E que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Veremos o que acontece com a K-Chan agora neh?! Sim, acontece isso mesmo, comigo nunca aconteceu... Graças a Deus ú.ú Espero não ter demorado... E espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Mari: **oOi Mari!! Deu agonia?! Mas eu vou fazer eles se acertarem!! ºeu espero que meu lado bonzinho colabore comigoº Então, eu não demorei muito com esse capítulo né?! Espero que ele tenha atingido suas expectativas!! bJuSs...

**.::Mary::.: **oOie!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Fico feliz!! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero continuar agradando! E sim, toda fic precisa de um pouco de drama não é verdade?! É verdade, foi maldade da Kagome com a Sango... E não se preocupe com reviews grandes, adoro elas xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie neTa!! Nhah... 'TAB' Mau xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E bem, temos que conversar... Como foi sua viagem? Espero que tenha sido muito boa! E... Porque você não quer devolver meu 'Belíssimo e exemplar' boletim?! Por favor ºchoramingandoº Nossa, vamos trocar de boletim?! Sua mãe vai adorar receber o meu! ºminha mãe vai simplesmente AMAR receber o seu!º... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs..

**DanyMoon:** oOi Dany!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Ah que bom que você está gostando da idéia, e não se preocupe por ter demorado para começar xD Meu pai também odeia a internet, sabe, ele tem algum problema com ela, quem sabe um dia eu descubro ú.ú Te devo um pedido de desculpas, eu to acompanhando sua fic, mas por causa das ameaças do meu pai ºque se tornaram constantesº tenho lido e não tenho tido muito tempo de comentar ;/ Mas eu vou dar um jeito!! bJuSs...

**baHh:** oOi miga!! Não acredita?! Mas... Eu nem fiz nada!! Hehehehe... Desculpa ter judiado de você miga!! Mas o capítulo tah aki!!! Te amo miga, bJuSs...

**beka black:** oOi Miga!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Bem, estamos conversando por MSN agora, mas eu vou dizer aqui de volta: Obrigada!! Fico feliz de que esteja gostando!! E Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Alexandra:** oOi!! Que bom que você gostou do novo capítulo!! Fico muito feliz!! É verdade, coitada dela, vamos ver se as coisas melhoram... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Eu não demorei neh?! bJuSs..

**Bem, acho que é isso pessoal!! Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, e que me ajudaram a chegar nas 200 reviews xD Muito obrigada!! Espero que continuem comentando!! bJuSs...**


	17. De volta aquele lugar

CaPíTuLo 17 º De volta aquele lugar

---fLaSh baCk---

Kagome continuou sentada na cama, estava pasma... Colocou a mão sobre seu coração, e deitou-se na cama, perdida em pensamentos... Sua vida estava ligada... A uma jóia?! A garota passou parte da noite pensando e ligando fatos de vida... Enfim adormeceu. Afinal, teria uma grande viagem pela manhã.

---fiM do fLaSh baCk---

Pássaros cantavam alegremente e feixes de luz entravam pela janela do quarto onde a bela garota de cabelos negros dormia. Esta acordou lentamente, e levantou-se com esforço, para em seguida espreguiçar-se. Olhou a sua volta: estava tudo arrumado. O trem sairia ás oito... E agora eram apenas quinze para ás sete.

Caminhou até o banheiro e deixou a água percorrer todo seu corpo enquanto tomava um banho. Por várias vezes parou pra encarar seu rosto refletido nos azulejos brancos. Vestiu sua saia e uma blusa, para em seguida sair do quarto carregando duas malas. Respirou fundo antes de pegá-las novamente... Estavam pesadas.

-Maninha! Bom dia! –fala um garotinho se aproximando de Kagome.

-Ah... Oi Souta.

-Deixa eu te ajudar?!

-Se você conseguir carregar... –responde a garota pouco animada, entregando uma das malas ao menino.

Souta pegou uma mala e estava indo de encontro ao chão, quando alguém maior o segurou.

-Ei pirralho, você é muito fraco! –Kagome conhecia aquela voz muito bem... InuYasha.

-Eu não sou fraco! Apenas subestimei o peso da mala! Eu calculei mal a quantidade de força que teria que aplicar... Foi isso! –tenta se explicar o garotinho, que ao ver a porta do quarto de Sango se abrir corre até ela.

-Bom dia Kagome! –fala o hanyou pegando a outra mala que a garota segurava.

-Ah... 'Bom dia'. –responde ela novamente sem esconder o desânimo, descendo as escadas rapidamente, deixando para trás InuYasha e suas malas.

-Mas que droga... Kagome, eu tenho que te dizer! –murmura o rapaz descendo logo em seguida.

--------OoO--------

-Bom dia minha irmã! –fala Rin abrindo um sorriso ao ver a garota aparecer na sala para tomar café.

Sesshoumaru encontrava-se sentado em um canto da mesa, com uma cara de poucos amigos... Mas aquilo já não era novidade. Kagome sentou-se um pouco mais afastada e encostou a cabeça na mesa, fechando os olhos.

-Você está bem Kagome? –pergunta Rin fazendo Sesshoumaru desviar o olhar para ela por segundos.

-Ah... É só o sono Rin! Nada com que se preocupar! –responde a garota dando um longo suspiro.

-Tome seu café Kagome! Temos que correr, já é sete e vinte, e eu pretendo pegar um lugar bom no trem... Afinal, nosso vagão tem ser grande. Nós estamos em sete pessoas. Não é mesmo Sesshy?

O youkai não se moveu, apenas esperou Rin terminar de servir uma xícara para Kagome, e subiu com ela. A garota tomou um gole lentamente, e parou para pensar mais uma vez.

-Quantos problemas Kagome... Olha só onde você foi se meter. -fala a garota para si mesma, parando em seguida ao ver InuYasha parado à porta.

-Problemas?! Que problemas?

-Nada de importante. Problemas meus, não é nada de mais... –fala a garota desviando o olhar.

-Se é com você é porque é importante. –InuYasha deu alguns passos em direção à Kagome, e sentou-se ao lado desta.

-Você acha? –pergunta a garota em tom irônico –Posso ser importante, mas existem pessoas com quem você se importa mais.

-O que quer dizer?

-Nada... Vamos indo? –pergunta Kagome se levantando, ato que foi impedido pelo hanyou, que a segurou pelo braço.

-Espere Kagome. Eu preciso te falar... Uma coisa.

-Então diga rápido InuYasha. –fala a garota virando o rosto para não encará-lo.

-Não posso falar assim! –resmunga ele segurando o queixo da garota e fazendo-a virar para encará-lo –Eu...

Kagome não estava agüentando... Tê-lo tão próximo de si, e não poder fazer nada! Precisava sair dali... Tsubaki era sua amiga, e ela não podia traí-la dessa maneira! InuYasha se aproximava cada vez mais dela, ele já tinha fechado os olhos, e continuava a segurar o queixo da garota. A garota já podia sentir a respiração do hanyou, e seus batimentos aceleraram ao ver que ele não ia parar.

-InuYasha! –chama uma garota parada a porta da sala, fazendo o hanyou abrir os olhos e desviar o rosto, de uma forma que seus lábios ficaram perto dos ouvidos de Kagome.

-Eu te amo... –sussurra o rapaz se levantando em seguida –O que quer Tsubaki?

-O quê estavam fazendo?! –pergunta a garota desconfiada encarando Kagome seriamente.

-Estávamos discutindo sobre a influência da asa da borboleta no vôo nupcial do besouro... –responde o hanyou irônico, parando ao lado da menina e sussurrando para ela –Não se esqueça de nossa conversa Tsubaki. E não se esqueça de que eu não sou mais seu...

Tsubaki lançou um olhar ameaçador para Kagome assim que o hanyou saiu da sala, e se aproximou desta, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado, a mesma em que ele estava sentado agora há pouco.

-Ele já te contou? –pergunta ela se servindo com um pouco de café.

-Contou o quê? –pergunta Kagome alcançando o açúcar para ela, e a encarando seriamente. A garota estava nervosa, sua respiração ainda era acelerada, e seus batimentos ainda não estavam normais. O rosto de InuYasha não saía de sua cabeça.

Inconscientemente, ela passou a amaldiçoar Tsubaki por ter aparecido ali naquela hora. Com toda certeza, se ela não tivesse aparecido, acabaria por fazer o que vinha sonhando nos últimos dias...

-Bem... Nós quase voltamos ontem! –fala Tsubaki animada, interrompendo os pensamentos da garota, que parou de respirar por um momento.

Aquilo doeu no coração de Kagome... Então era mesmo verdade. Mas então porque diabos ele havia acabado de falar que a amava?! Para provocá-la? Para vê-la sofrer?!

-V-verdade? –pergunta Kagome em um tom receoso. Tsubaki parou um pouco para encará-la.

-Claro! Ele disse que me amava... Olha a hora Kagome, acho bom você ir se arrumar!

-S-sim... –a garota se retirou da sala de cabeça baixa, e uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos.

"Me desculpa Kagome... Mas sou capaz de qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Mesmo você sendo minha amiga, é um obstáculo no meu caminho. Não posso confiar em você nesse momento, muito menos permitir que fiquem sozinhos..." pensa a garota dando um sorriso vitorioso e largando a xícara sobre a mesa.

--------OoO--------

"Como você pode InuYasha?! Ser tão... cruel comigo! Eu cheguei a pensar por um instante que você me amava!" pensava a garota de cabelos negros, subindo a escadaria da casa.

-Kagome, você está bem minha irmã? –pergunta Rin ao passar por ela no corredor.

Pôde notar que algo não estava certo, e resolveu perguntar.

-Está tudo bem. Eu só esqueci uma coisa aqui em cima. –responde a garota sem erguer a cabeça entrando rapidamente em seu quarto.

Pegou uma bolsa que havia ficado sobre a mesa de canto, e parou para respirar fundo. Decidiu que não ia chorar novamente, e que ia ser forte, como sua mãe havia lhe pedido. Saiu do local novamente, e encontrou uma casa silenciosa, parecia que todos já haviam descido. Ia sentir falta dali com certeza. A garota mal teve tempo de pensar, seu irmão gritou para que ela descesse.

-Estou indo!

--------OoO--------

Todos já haviam entrado no trem, menos Kagome. Ela olhava para os lados, inquieta. Queria se despedir de sua mãe antes de partir, mas não havia nem sinal dela por ali.

"Acho que ela... Já me disse tudo. Será que ela pensa que estou chateada? Espero que não."

-Ei Kagome, vamos logo, o trem não pode esperar! –fala Sango aparecendo na porta do vagão.

A garota concordou com a cabeça e olhou para os lados mais uma vez, na esperança de encontrar Kikyo, mas não a viu. Suspirou e subiu no vagão, onde todos a aguardavam.

A garota abriu um sorriso ao ver em quantos estavam voltando. No começo de tudo aquilo, era apenas ela e seu sonho maluco de se tornar uma médica, mas agora, ela estava rodeada de pessoas que gostava muito.

A viagem foi tranqüila, e Miroku conseguiu cantar suas músicas, pois Sesshoumaru foi proibido de bater nele por ordens de Rin, que cantava junto para infelicidade do youkai. Tsubaki sentou-se ao lado de InuYasha, e mal tirou os olhos dele durante a viagem. Kagome tentava prestar atenção no que Sango estava contando para ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia, eram muitos os problemas que infernizavam sua mente.

Chegaram, e desceram todos, para em seguida, buscarem as malas no vagão de cargas. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao salão do refeitório, onde muitas pessoas se encontravam com suas malas. Parecia que não apenas eles haviam sido pegos de surpresa pelo 'acidente com pólvora'. Logo, um general chegou ao local e subiu em uma espécie de palanque improvisado.

-Sejam bem vindos novamente. Primeiramente queremos pedir desculpas, mas imprevistos acontecem, e este foi sem dúvida nenhuma pouco esperado. Queremos pedir que deixem suas malas e bolsas em seus devidos alojamentos, e voltem para cá em seguida para receberem as tarefas que terão que realizar durante o dia. –todos voltaram a conversar, alguns faziam caras indignadas, outros pareciam até animados.

Kagome pegou sua bolsa e chamou Rin, para que mostrasse o alojamento.

-Rin vai ficar junto comigo no quarto. Voltaremos assim que arrumarmos nossas coisas. –fala Kagome erguendo sua mala.

-Tsubaki você vem comigo. –fala Sango puxando a garota –Nossos quartos são do outro lado. Nos vemos daqui a pouco garotos.

-Kagome! –exclama um youkai lobo se aproximando da garota e segurando as mãos dela –Como você está? Recebeu minha carta?!

-Ah... Recebi sim Kouga, obrigado por nos avisar. –responde ela soltando as mãos do youkai e pegando as malas novamente.

-Deixe que eu carrego pra você!

-Ora lobo, eu posso muito bem fazer isso! –resmunga InuYasha pegando as malas de Rin.

-Mas não se ofereceu antes. Parece que não estava interessado em ajudar a minha Kagome... Vamos? –pergunta o youkai para a garota, que afirma com a cabeça e volta a seguir na direção dos quartos, andando um pouco mais à frente dos meninos, que carregavam as malas.

--------OoO--------

-Finalmente chegaram. Estava ficando entediada sem ter soldados para matar...! –exclama a mulher de olhos vermelhos olhando para o espelho que Kanna segurava.

-Não se precipite Kagura. Nosso mestre quer apenas a garota. Você deve pegá-la para ele, ou então Naraku jamais poderá ter o corpo novamente.

-Quando vou poder matá-la?!

-Não vai poder fazer isso. Ela vai morrer sozinha assim que tiver o coração expelido do corpo. –responde a garota fazendo a imagem do espelho centralizar no rosto de Kagome.

-Quando poderemos atacar?

-Seja paciente. –responde Kanna calmamente, voltando a sumir na névoa que cobria o local onde as duas se encontravam.

-Malditos sejam, você e Naraku! –resmunga Kagura se levantando e abrindo os leques que carregava com ela –Se não posso matá-los, pelo menos posso brincar com um deles.

--------OoO--------

-Tsubaki, é por aqui! –fala Sango apontando para um tipo de 'chalé' um pouco mais á frente de onde as duas se encontravam.

A garota de cabelos negros entrou no local e jogou suas malas sobre a primeira cama que encontrou. Nem ligou para o que Sango falou para ela, apenas saiu do quarto logo em seguida, com certeza ia procurar InuYasha.

Andou um pouco, ora olhando para o céu, ora olhando para o chão. Quando se deu conta, estava em um lugar estranho, estava perdida! Pensou que seria fácil voltar até o salão onde estavam, mas parece que estava enganada.

"Sabia que não devia ter cortado caminho... E agora, Por onde eu tenho que ir?!"

---

-Perfeito... –murmura Kagura, escondida atrás de uma árvore, acompanhando todos os passos que Tsubaki dava –Poderei usá-la para me aproximar de todos. E até para matá-los...

--------OoO--------

oOi peSSoaL xD Olha, desculpa a demora com esse capítulo!! Mas prometo tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo...

**º**Bem... Eu mudei o destino de algumas coisas que eu estava pensando em fazer... Portanto, o final será alterado também. Tive umas idéias mirabolantes. xD Espero que gostem delas...

**º**Pessoal do 'CAÇA TSUBAKI': Já decidi o destino da 'adorada' xD Mas não vou contar.... ºSorrisinho vitoriosoº **¬¬**

Eu não acho que essa fic vai ter MUITOS capítulos pela frente... Acho que não vai demorar muito para vocês se verem livres dela xD Eu espero que não se prolongue demais, mas sabe, sempre que eu falo uma coisa, acontece exatamente o contrário... Então, melhor eu não falar nada xD

Quero agradecer a Tassi Higurashi, que revisou o capítulo pra mim xD Ela deixou um recadinho pra vocês:

N/R: Manaaa esse capítulo não ficou ruim!!! Pelo contrário, tá ótimo!!! XDD gente, nas reviews digam para a minha mana que esse capítulo ta muito bom, ela enlouqueceu e me disse que ta ruim o.O

**---**Acho que essa foi a maior nota que eu já fiz ú.ú**---**

**#Bem.... Quero agradecer o pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado!#**

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi juHh xD Sim!!! Eu consegui xD Mas...Acho que autógrafo vai demorar né?! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Mas eu achei esse capítulo mais bonitinho!! Espero que você tenha gostado dele, e logo, as coisas vão se ajeitar xD A Kagura promete trazer mais alguns probleminhas para o casal xD bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie!! Ah... Notas ruins ¬¬ Por incrível que pareça eu não vou mal nas matérias. Porém, existe uma coisa na minha escola chamada: 'RECUPERAÇÃO ATITUDINAL', isso sim é um saco! Quem fala demais na aula fica nisso... xD Quanto a sua fic, precisando é só pedir, é um prazer ajudar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Otaku-IY: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Quanto a Tsubaki, acho que esse capítulo deu pra ela se 'tocar' que se não agir o Inu já era xD A Kagura vai causar uns probleminhas ainda... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs..

**Kagome Kinomoto: **oOi Maninha xD Quanto ao 'sinal de vida' sem problemas!! Pelo menos você se lembrou de mandar agora! Ás vezes dá problema mesmo na janelinha... ú.ú Que bom que você ta gostando da fic maninha!! Que bom que você gostou dos 5 capítulos passados xD Quanto a Tsubaki... Se quiser pode entrar pro 'Caça Tsubaki' também...xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Alexandra: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Concordo!! Ele não pode desistir dela tão facilmente!! E sim, agora com a Tsubaki por perto, tudo vai ficar mais difícil... Obrigada pelos elogios!! E tomara que eu consiga tudo isso xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOie fiLha!! Se existem segundas, existem terceiras, e assim vai xD E existem muitas vagas sim!! Considere-se um integrante!! Eu demorei um pouco com esse capítulo... ú.ú mas espero que ele tenha ficado bom!! bJuSs...

**baHh: **oOie baHh!! Credo, eu nem sou tão malvada assim!! Bem, acho que é influência da Naynay!! Mas, veremos o que farei com a Tsubaki que você odeia xD EU não decidi se a Kagome vai morrer ainda... E qualquer coisa me pergunta na aula da jóia que eu te falo xD bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie fiLha xD Ah... Me lembro do 'Caça caHh' ú.ú vou morrer... Mas olha, eu não fui TÃO maligna assim nesse capítulo né?! Bem, quanto a Tsubaki, matem ela antes de mim xD Bem, a Rin foi junto isso foi uma coisa boa xD E quanto ao Inu e a Kagome... Veremos né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Quanto a alguém do casal 'tomar uma atitude' tah complicado né?! Vamos ver se eu melhoro meu jeito maléfico de ser xD Eu não recebi o comentário, as vezes o ffnet pira altos... E eu também gosto daquela carinha, eu ia colocar, mas daí não aparece, então não adianta ú.ú... E sim!! A Kikyo nem incomoda!! Mas, olha só, a review chegou pela metade!! Parou na parte que você falou: 'Aliás, caHh sua baka' o que mais tinha?! Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOie!! Sim! Tsubaki por perto a maior parte do tempo xD Você gosta do visivelmente nervosa? xD Acho que apareceu uma vez nesse capítulo, ou não o.O ºmemória extremamente fraca ú.úº Quanto a jóia ter parado no coração de Kagome, logo explico xD Bem... Todos querem matar a pobre Tsubaki ºtsc, tscº... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Juli-Chan: **oOie!! Nhahh que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, veremos o que será da Tsubaki agora né?! Acho a Kagome não vai 'sofrer tanto' daqui em diante... Só vão sofrer um pouquinho xD Bem, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... bJuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi MaNa xD Valeu por ter revisado esse capítulo pra mim!! Bem, quanto ao 'Caça Tsubaki' considere-se um integrante xD Eu nem demorei com esse capítulo né?! ºVocê já tinha visto né? Mas tudo bem ú.úº Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-Chan: **oOie!! Nossa, não brigue com o Inu.. Tadinho xD Quanto a Tsubaki, vamos ver né?! Efeito de drogas?! Talvez cogumelos alucinógenos que ele comeu numa barraca antes... ºBrincadeira xDº Bem, O Naraku vai voltar a infernizar, mas logo vou explicar e esclarecer mais algumas coisas sobre ele xD Quanto ao Inu, veremos com quem ele fica né?! Eu não posso contar ;x Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Fram-Chan: **oOie miga!! Que bom que você gostou dos capítulo passados!! Quanto a Tsubaki, agora ela vai ficar mais tempo por perto, mas de agora em diante, ela vai ter um papel 'importante' e depende do ponto de vista da pessoa, pode ser 'bom ou mal' xD Bem, quanto a Kagome, prometo pensar em algo com o Houjo, se não sair nessa fic, eu meto ele na do Egito xD Esteri esperando pelo capítulo da sua fic...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E você escreve bem sim!! Nem vem! O que aconteceu que você não estava de bom humor? o.O A propósito, da próxima vez que vier aqui por perto, não esqueça de passar na minha insignificante casa me visitar xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**RyuShinta: **oOie!! Ahh sem problemas, agente se conhece xD Você tem MSN? Se tiver, clique no meu nick que o meu está lá, pode me adicionar! Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Que honra, minha fic ser a primeira daqui que você lê!! Nossa, deve ter sido cansativo ler tudo num só dia o.O Ta aqui o capítulo 17, espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOie aNjo Vi!! Você achou o capítulo passado triste? Irá me matar logo então... ú.ú Espero não ter demorado pra postar esse capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado dele xD Anjo Vi, não se preocupe com reviews pequenas e sem sentido, pois tudo que sai desta minha cabecinha é assim xD bJuSs...

**Lo-Kagome: **oOie coisa fofa xD Ah da nada você ter esquecido de comentar no outro, pelo menos comentou nesse!! E o que é agente no MIRC apavorando o setor?! Quanto ao Kurama... Bem, ele é gostoso mesmo... Mas o Sesshy é mais, muito mais! bJuSs...

**AgomeVS: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Bem, quanto a eles ficarem juntos... Eu ainda não decidi nada, juro pra você, eu mudo minhas idéias a cada dia que passa o.O Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC:** oOie!!! Sim, lá vem a Tsubaki xD E de agora em diante, por alguns capítulo ela vai estar por perto xD Sim, a história da jóia, a Tsubaki, o amor que ela pensa não ser correspondido... ºque confusão pra pobre cabecinha da Kagomeº Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Biba Evans: **oOie Biba!! Eba xD Você tirou o dia pra ler essas coisas que eu chamo de fics xD ºcomo diz Ryeko: é a glicoseº Sim, a Tsubaki está aqui!!! ºfalando baixoº Não vão muito com a cara da coitada ú.ú Que bom que gostou xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Mari: **oOie!! Eu to te torturando muito?! Espero que tenha diminuído um pouco isso xD Postei o mais rápido que pude... Sim!! A Tsubaki ta colocando emoção na história xD Você não odeia ela tanto assim né?! Você é masoquista? ºse afastandoº Brincadeira xD Que bom que você tah gostando da fic!! Ebaa você vai ler as outras xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**---oObRigada pessoal xD Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião sobre esse capítulo!!---**


	18. Alma corrompida

CaPíTuLo 18 º Alma corrompida

---Flash Back---

-Perfeito... –murmura Kagura, escondida atrás de uma árvore, acompanhando todos os passos que Tsubaki dava –Poderei usá-la para me aproximar de todos. E até para matá-los...

---Fim do Flash Back---

Tsubaki continuava olhando para os lados, a procura de algum vestígio que pudesse mostrá-la o caminho até o salão, mas nada encontrava...

Escutou um barulho estranho de galhos quebrando, e olhou para as árvores, um pouco assustada. Procurou alguém, mas não viu nada além de folhas balançando conforme o vento batia. Parou um pouco e respirou fundo, ia se lembrar de onde era o maldito lugar!

--------OoO--------

-Pronto Kagome! –responde Kouga colocando as malas da menina cuidadosamente sobre a cama, e segurando as mãos da garota em seguida –Nos vemos mais tarde!

InuYasha colocou as malas de Rin sobre a mesma cama, e saiu em seguida, logo atrás do lobo, gritando alguma coisa, que as garotas preferiram não entender.

Kagome apenas fechou a porta do quarto e passou a ajudar a irmã a desarrumar as malas. Teriam que esperar um pouco até que fossem chamadas. Uma, esperava o chamado de Megumi, a médica, e a outra, esperava o chamado de Myouga, pois passaria a ajudar o local com sua sabedoria sobre leis.

Arrumavam as coisas cuidadosamente, e de tempos em tempos, Kagome parava e colocava a mão sobre seu coração, para verificar se pulsava normalmente. Ainda não havia se conformado de ser a raiz de todos aqueles problemas... Tinha uma jóia em seu coração, e isto era um fato que ela não podia simplesmente ignorar. Uma jóia que lhe trazia muitos problemas, que fazia ela e tudo que a rodeava correr risco de vida.

Parou de repente e respirou fundo, levantando-se.

-Onde vai minha irmã? –pergunta Rin sem parar de ajeitar suas roupas em um armário.

-Tive um pressentimento ruim. Mas já passou... Acho que preciso de um bom banho. –responde a garota pegando uma toalha na mala e uma roupa, se dirigindo ao banheiro.

--------OoO--------

Kagura saiu de cima da arvore onde se encontrava, retirando uma pena que se encontrava presa em seus cabelos, fazendo com que esta, aumentasse de tamanho, de uma maneira que ela saiu voando sobre a mesma.

A youkai mantinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e rapidamente chegou a uma caverna, onde entrou sem receio algum. A youkai nada, Kanna, estava lá, em pé no meio da escuridão, segurando seu espelho, que agora, refletia a imagem de Tsubaki.

-É isso mesmo que quer? –pergunta a mesma observando Kagura.

-Essa garota descobrirá onde está a jóia que Kagome guarda. Você pode controlá-la não pode? Ou terei que cuidar disto também?! –pergunta a youkai dos ventos.

-Posso sim. Retirarei a alma dela, e passarei a controlá-la... Naraku não aceita falhas Kagura. –murmura Kanna sem mudar a feição calma que permanecia sempre em seu rosto.

-Não vamos falhar. Além do mais, esta garota é melhor amiga da tal Kagome. Será mais fácil matá-la desta maneira, ninguém jamais desconfiará disso. Naraku precisa de seu corpo novamente não é?! Depois que Kikyo conseguiu o destruir, ele depende de nós para conseguir a jóia. Apenas com ela conseguirá o corpo novamente...

-Pode não ter corpo, mas continua igualmente poderoso. Não o subestime Kagura. Lembre-se de que ele apenas não possui forma, por enquanto... –murmura a pequena youkai saindo lentamente da caverna, indo na direção onde o espelho mostrava Tsubaki –Quero sua alma, Tsubaki...

--------OoO--------

-Maldita seja essa Tsubaki! Saiu do quarto sem nem falar nada comigo! Realmente, será difícil suportá-la! E olha que a conheço há pouco tempo... –resmunga Sango saindo do quarto –Para onde será que ela foi?!

-Sangozinha! –exclama um rapaz de olhos azuis se aproximando rapidamente da garota.

-O que quer Miroku?! –pergunta a garota friamente.

-Ah, não me trate assim, já pedi desculpas!

-O que veio fazer aqui? –insiste a garota, o encarando seriamente.

-Ah... Eu vim te ver! Fiquei com saudades...

-Mas faz só vinte minutos que não nos vemos!

-Quando se está apaixonado, dias parecem séculos, e minutos parecem anos minha Sangozinha... –fala o rapaz segurando as mãos dela, que nada faz para impedir.

Sango virou o rosto para esconder o rubor que tomou conta de sua face, e logo, sentiu Miroku puxá-la na direção do salão.

-Temos que ver o que querem que agente faça... –fala o rapaz sem parar se puxá-la, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse dele, de um modo que ele pôde abraçá-la, para assim continuarem andando.

--------OoO--------

-Mais que droga! Aonde é esse maldito salão?! –grita Tsubaki concluindo que estava andando em círculos –E agora?!

A garota olhou para os lados novamente, para em seguida respirar fundo e apoiar-se em uma árvore. Amaldiçoava aquele lugar, e tudo o que viesse a sua cabeça naquele momento. Já estava cansada de olhar para os lados e não encontrar nada...

Virou-se bruscamente ao sentir um vento gélido erguer seus cabelos, e encontrou-se com uma estranha garota segurando um espelho que refletia sua face. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, e ficou imóvel encarando a menina.

-Quem é você?! –pergunta Tsubaki se afastando um pouco.

-Não será necessário saber quem eu sou... –responde a menina calmamente.

-O-o quê está querendo dizer?! –pergunta a garota visivelmente nervosa.

-Que vai morrer... –responde ela, movendo o espelho um pouco para cima, e deste, saiu uma névoa branca que envolveu Tsubaki rapidamente, fazendo com que ela não pudesse se mover.

A garota se contorcia, mas rapidamente caiu imóvel no chão, e Kanna abaixou o espelho novamente. Piscou algumas vezes observando o corpo vazio que jazia no chão à sua frente.

-O que sua alma negra será capaz de fazer agora? –murmura a youkai liberando uma estranha névoa de energia negra do espelho, que envolveu o corpo da garota novamente e a ergueu.

Os cabelos da menina, antes negros, tomaram uma estranha coloração, passaram a ser brancos, e seus olhos verdes emitiam um estranho brilho de ódio. A garota encarou Kanna, e esta, apenas refletiu a imagem de Tsubaki com cabelos negros no espelho, e logo, os cabelos desta voltaram à cor negra de antes.

-Mate... Mate a Kagome. –fala Kanna sem tirar os olhos da garota –Traga-nos a jóia que ela esconde com ela.

A youkai virou-se de costas para Tsubaki, e passou a caminhar lentamente pelo caminho que havia seguido para chegar até ali. A garota nada fez, além de observá-la sumir, para depois tomar um caminho para o salão.

Agora já não tinha mais a feição preocupada de antes, parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo, e o que tinha que fazer. Seu corpo poderia estar se movendo, mas parecia uma mulher morta por dentro...

--------OoO--------

-E agora?! –resmunga InuYasha encarando Sango e Miroku, parados à sua frente.

-Não foi culpa minha, eu não mandei ela sair do quarto sem me avisar aonde ia! –fala a garota cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação.

-Ih cara de cachorro, sua namoradinha vai demorar é?! –pergunta Kouga encarando um general que se dirigia até o microfone –Ela vai perder o que nosso querido general tem a dizer... Acho que ele vai ficar bravo se souber que falta gente aqui. Ainda bem que a minha Kagome não é assim, se ela tivesse que vir já estaria aqui, ela não é irresponsável, além de ser muito mais bonita que essa sua...

-Cale a boca lobo fedido! E não fale da Kagome como se ela fosse sua, e a Tsubaki não é minha namorada! –fala InuYasha apertando os punhos ameaçadoramente.

-Qual o motivo da discussão? –pergunta uma voz feminina vindo de trás dos dois rapazes, que se viram rapidamente para ver quem era.

-Tsubaki?! Você demorou! –fala InuYasha mostrando o lugar que havia guardado para a amiga, que apenas sentou-se sem falar nada.

O hanyou achou a atitude dela particularmente estranha... Normalmente, ela teria grudado no braço dele e começaria a falar coisas que ele fingia escutar. Mas dessa vez não foi assim. Ela apenas sentou-se, e seu rosto não demonstrava sentimento algum.

-Você está bem? –pergunta o meio youkai a encarando.

-Ahm...? –a garota pareceu acordar de um transe –Estou sim. Preciso... Falar com a Kagome.

-Com a Kagome?! –pergunta InuYasha desconfiado.

-Eu esqueci algumas roupas com ela. –responde a garota se levantando sem dar atenção a que o hanyou perguntou em seguida. Saiu do local sem olhar para trás, na direção de onde Kagome se encontrava.

--------OoO--------

-Kagome, eu vou indo, o Sesshy me falou que tenho que ir à sala do general Myouga. Nos vemos depois? –pergunta Rin dando um beijo na testa da irmã, que confirmou com a cabeça –Então está bem!

A garota saiu do quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente, deixando Kagome sozinha. Esta se jogou na cama e passou a fitar o teto. Sentia-se mais confortável depois do banho que havia tomado... Estava disposta a ir procurar Megumi e aprender mais um pouco sobre seu 'sonho'. Parecia estranho, mas já não queria se tornar uma médica, pelo menos não tanto quanto antes.

Parecia que os acontecimentos haviam mudado sua maneira de pensar, e conseqüentemente sua forma de agir. Todos os problemas pareciam girar em torno dela...

Respirou fundo novamente e voltou a arrumar as poucas coisas que ainda estavam fora do lugar.

--------OoO--------

Tsubaki andava pelo caminho que a levaria até Kagome calmamente. Mantinha uma feição indiferente a tudo que acontecia, e nem notou a aproximação de Rin.

-Tsubaki! O quê faz aqui?

A garota não respondeu. Apenas ergueu a cabeça e encarou a menina, que mantinha um sorriso na face.

-Se quer falar com a Kagome, ela está sozinha no quarto! Vá até lá!! Ela parece preocupada, talvez você possa ajudá-la! Eu vou indo... Até mais! –fala Rin acenando e correndo na direção oposta a qual Tsubaki seguia.

A garota abriu um estranho sorriso de satisfação.

-Vou tirar todas as preocupações de Kagome, logo logo... –murmura a garota ao vento.

**--------OoO--------**

oOie pessoal!! Sorry, eu sei que ficou curto esse capítulo (eu achei xD)!!! Mas eu fiz o melhor que pude com ele xD E preciso dizer que achei que ele não ficou como eu esperava ú.ú de qualquer forma, espero que tenha ficado 'aceitável'.

ºEspero que tenham gostado... Bem, teremos alguns problemas pela frente, acho que deu pra notar né?!

Eu tenho algumas idéias do que fazer na minha cabeça... Creio que não vai demorar para acabar! Sim... Logo se verão livres desta fic xD

Acho que é só isso que eu tinha que avisar, pelo menos por enquanto... ;D

ºPessoal do 'Caça caHh': HmM xD Não me matem oOk?! Eu sei que as coisas vão piorar um pouco, mas não farei muitas maldades, além do mais, a culpa não é minha! ºNão em parte...º A culpa é da minha cabecinha que bola estas idéias malucas e horríveis, e das minhas mãozinhas, que digitam elas xD

**º°ºPessoal, o próximo capítulo vai atrasar um pouco, assim como as minhas outras fics... É que eu vou viajar sábado, e só volto na quinta-feira... Portanto, tudo vai atrasar ú.ú Sorry...**

Minha professora de piano concordou que as músicas de Inu são fofas, e resolveu pegar pra me ensinar elas xDD Imagina eu tocando as musiquinhas de Inu no piano?! Que fofo... Porque odeio as músicas dos livros ú.ú são tão inúteis...

**#Agradecimentos ao pessoal caridoso que comentou no último capítulo xD#**

**Higurashi Hikari: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Quanto a Tsubaki, ela não 'morreu' exatamente... A alma dela tah presa no espelho xD Mas logo as coisas pio... digo, melhoram xD bJuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOie!! Tudo bem sim, e você?! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Bem, você viu o que aconteceu com a Tsubaki né?! xD Ela vai trazer problemas... Ahh quanto as outras fics, a Do Egito e as duas one-shots, sem problemas miga, quando você puder você lê xD Eu entendo como são provas ú.ú Hoje apareceu o VN xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**AgomeVS: **oOi filha xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Eu nem demorei tanto assim né?! Quanto ao próximo eu acho que vai atrasar um pouco por causa da viagem... Mas vou fazer o melhor que puder... bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOie Kk!! Sem problemas... Eu recebi as reviews do 16 e do 17 juntas ;D Quanto a Tsubaki, ela vai ajudar e 'desajudar' ainda xD Como você viu, não foi a Kagura, foi a Kanna xDD Não se estresse com a pobre Tsubaki, o máximo que ela pode fazer agora é matar a Kagome ú.ú Imagina a Rin e o Miroku cantando né Kk?! i.i pobres passageiros... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOie xD você comentou de volta xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E coitada da Tsubaki... Como eu disse pra Kk o máximo que pode acontecer é ela matar a Kagome ú.ú Quanto a Kagome e o Inu, o que você acha... Eu sou enrolada né?! Estamos no capítulo 18 já e nada... ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Te adoro!! bJuSs...

**Alexandra: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! E como você pode ver, a Kagura e a Kanna estão usando a pobre Tsubaki ú.ú O que achou desse capítulo? Eu também acho que a Tsubaki não pode ficar pensando que o Inu é só dela, mas a coitada não entende isso... Aconteceu o que você pensou? Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Eu não demorei muito né?! bJuSs...

**Tame-nokoro: **oOie!! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Ahh pode entrar no 'Caça Tsubaki' xD As meninas ficarão felizes em receber mais uma integrante ;D Ela inferniza um pouco né?! Eu tenho dó dela... Mas vai que ela mata a Kagome agora?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Teresinha: **oOie!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! A Tsubaki é mesmo enjoada né?! A Kikyo nem está malvada na minha fic xD Afinal, ela é mãe da K-Chan... Como você pode ver a Tsubaki parece que não morre tão cedo xD Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOi mana! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Coitada da Tsubaki... O máximo que ela pode fazer agora é cometer um assassinato xD Ahh espero que melhore logo ºera Tpm mana?! Eu odeio Tom... ú.úº Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e venha me visitar mesmo!! bJuSs...

**Lo-Kagome: **oOie coisa fofa xD Simm você é um gênio xDD Você tentou deixar uma mega-review ;DD Ficou grandinha xD Claro que agente tem que entrar mais no MIRC, agente só faz zona por lá xD Quanto ao Sesshy eu te garanto que ele é gostoso xD O teu pode ser melhor naquilo pra você né?! Eu nunca provei pra saber se é melhor... Quer trocar um pouco?! xD Brincadeira... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie!! Sem problemas, pelo menos você comentou no capítulo passado ;D Que bom que gostou dos capítulos!! Aqui está a continuação... Eu espero que você tenha gostado! Quanto ao fato do final, eu espero que você goste dele, já está na minha cabeça xD Tentei fazer uma coisa diferente... Um pouco diferente pelo menos ;D Ah, mas isso você mesma vai ver logo né?! bJuSs...

**Roberta: **oOie!! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo!! Inu também é meu anime favorito, mas eu gosto de muitos outros também... Então, o que achou desse capítulo?! Eu espero que ele tenha ficado bom!! bJuSs....

**Dessa-chan: **oOie!! Nhah que bom que você não achou ruim o capítulo passado, eu achei que tinha ficado ruim ú.ú Viu o que aconteceu com a Tsubaki? Espero que tenha gostado xD Eu não fui má com ela, eu não tenho nada contra ela na realidade... Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Sim ;P O ffnet ta de pirraça com a sua review xD Dessa vez ela parou no 'eu castro alguém' mas eu acho que é culpa de uma carinha, pq sempre para nela a review o.o Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! E é verdade, nessa minha fic a Kikyo nem é tão ruim. Na verdade, eu não faço ela muito má... Eu fiz uma one-shot dela ;D Ahh e a Tsubaki tomou o papel dela xD Espero que tenha feito direito esse capítulo, ele não me agradou muito mas tudo bem... bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOie!! Sem problemas quanto a review filha ;D Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Ahh ela nem sofreu muito né?! Mas acho que ela vai fazer outros sofrerem o.o É verdade, o Inu deu trela ela já tomou espaço demais xD O Sesshy já mais direto, ele mata logo de uma vez ao invés de ficar sentindo ciúmes xDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Otaku-IY: **oOie!! Que bom que também gostou do capítulo passado!! E que é isso, é sempre um prazer responder as reviews!! Qualquer coisa é só perguntar que eu respondo ;D Quanto a Tsubaki, o que você acha que ela vai fazer agora? O.o Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC:** oOie!! Ah, ninguém 'matou' ela exatamente... Mas a Kanna deu um jeitinho né? E é verdade, imagina os pobres passageiros do trem escutando a Rin e o Miroku cantando?! Chega a ser lamentável xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Hitomi Higurashi: **oOie!! Comigo está tudo bem, e você? Espero que também esteja bem xD Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Ahh eu não sou muito de finais felizes... Já tenho um final pra essa fic xD Mas não posso contar ;x Mas sabe, você é uma das poucas que não deseja um final ruim pra Tsubaki xD Eu tenho pena dela ú.ú Espero não ter demorado com esse também... bJuSs...

**RyuShinta: **oOie!! Que bom que tah gostando amigo das baratas xD Que horror, você quer degolá-la?! Pobre Tsubaki ;D Quanto ao seu pc, não chute xD O pobre coitado vai acumular mágoas ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Foi um prazer falar com você ;D bJuSs...

**Camila Castle: **oOie!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim... Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz ;D E claro que sim, vou continuar acompanhando sua fic, até porque gostei muito dela xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie!! Tudo bem sim, e com você?! Ahh coitada da Tsubaki ú.ú e o que você anda aprontando tanto?! Ta pior que eu quase! ºcalma... não chegou a tanto xDº É verdade, a Tsubaki estragou tudo ;D Aqui está o capítulo 18, espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

**É isso pessoal... Muito obrigada ;D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e deixem sua opinião xD bJuSs...**


	19. Pavilhão leste

---Flash Back---

-Se quer falar com a Kagome, ela está sozinha no quarto! Vá até lá!! Ela parece preocupada, talvez você possa ajudá-la! Eu vou indo... Até mais! –fala Rin acenando e correndo na direção oposta a qual Tsubaki seguia.

A garota abriu um estranho sorriso de satisfação.

-Vou tirar todas as preocupações de Kagome, logo logo... –murmura a garota ao vento.

---Fim do Flash Back---

"Ah que saco... Megumi está demorando muito pra me chamar. Acho que vou atrás dela..." pensa a garota de cabelos negros sentando-se na cama "Melhor que ficar aqui."

Kagome se levantou calmamente e parou uma última vez em frente ao espelho para ajeitar sua franja que insistia em ficar desarrumada. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, respirando o ar puro do lugar.

Tomou seu caminho em direção ao consultório, mas parou de imediato ao escutar a voz de Tsubaki chamá-la. Era um tanto complicado encarar a amiga depois de ter descoberto seus sentimentos e depois de ter conversado um pouco com InuYasha...

-Olá Tsubaki! –fala a garota se virando rapidamente e encontrando a amiga –Tudo bem com você?! –pergunta Kagome encarando a menina, estava pálida e abatida... Parecia um tanto fria.

-Estou sim... Me diga Kagome, onde está indo? –pergunta a garota desviando o olhar da amiga.

-Estava indo até o consultório já que Megumi ainda não me chamou... Mas e você? Não deveria estar no salão?

-Ah... Como é meu primeiro dia, disseram que eu poderia conhecer o lugar. Acabei me perdendo, e por sorte lhe encontrei! Se importaria de me mostrar o lugar?

-Claro que não! Podemos aproveitar e conversar enquanto isso, não é? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo para a amiga, que não mudou a feição do rosto e passou a andar atrás dela.

Um silêncio incomodo pairava sobre a caminhada das duas, que continuavam observando a paisagem sem dizer nada. Kagome estava se sentindo um tanto incomodada com aquilo, resolveu quebrar a silêncio.

-Você está bem mesmo Tsubaki?! Está estranha...

-Na verdade... Eu tenho algo para lhe falar Kagome. –fala a garota parando de andar e encarando a amiga.

-Pode me falar, sou sua amiga... O que está acontecendo?

-Eu sei Kagome... Eu escutei sua conversa... Me desculpe.

-Que conversa? –pergunta Kagome encarando a amiga seriamente, e parando de sorrir.

-A que você teve com sua mãe... Você sabe. –responde a garota desviando o olhar e sorrindo internamente.

-Do que está falando? –Kagome estava nervosa, não estava entendendo aonde Tsubaki queria chegar.

-Sobre... Sobre a jóia Kagome. –fala a garota desviando o olhar para o céu –Eu escutei tudo, me perdoe Kagome... Mas eu só quero ajudar, por favor me permita ajudá-la!

-Tsubaki eu... Não se preocupe. –Kagome desviou o olhar para o céu também e deu um suspiro antes de voltar a falar –Não agüentava mais saber deste problema e não ter ninguém por perto para me ajudar, para quem eu pudesse contar sobre esse meu problema...

-Kagome... Me deixe ajudá-la –fala Tsubaki sentando-se ao lado da garota, fazendo com que ela desviasse o olhar para ela –Me deixe cuidar da jóia para você.

-Como assim? –pergunta Kagome confusa –Você sabe que não posso...

-Deixe-me cuidar dela para você... Onde você a guarda? –pergunta Tsubaki com um olhar interessado, encarando a garota de cima a baixo, causando arrepios na mesma.

-Eu não... Eu não posso, sinto muito Tsubaki. –responde Kagome, colocando a mão sobre o coração assim que a garota virou as costas para ela.

-Tudo bem... Eu entendo... Deve ser difícil. –fala Tsubaki votando a andar –O que o InuYasha diria sobre essa jóia, hein Kagome?

-Co-como assim? –pergunta a garota virando-se rapidamente para a amiga que estava alguns metros na sua frente.

-Oh... Vejo que não contou nada para ele. –fala Tsubaki abrindo um pequeno sorriso –Não se preocupe... Não contarei nada ao hanyou. Agora vá, Megumi precisa da sua ajuda...

-E onde você vai?! –Kagome estava se sentindo estranhamente incomodada com o comportamento da amiga.

-Vou dar uma volta por aí... Cuide-se.

Kagome não teve tempo de chamar pela amiga, ela já estava longe. Virou-se e novamente colocou a mão sobre o peito, respirando fundo. Deu uma última olhada para trás, para o caminho por onde Tsubaki havia ido, mas ela não estava mais lá.

-O que está acontecendo...? –se pergunta a garota colocando a mão mais uma vez sobre seu coração –Como ela sabe? Eu só falei com minha mãe sobre isso aquela noite... Mas ela estava em casa naquela hora! Ou será que...? Droga, não entendo mais nada! –resmunga a garota correndo até a porta do consultório que já estava próximo.

--------OoO--------

-Onde ela foi dessa vez InuYasha?! O general vai dar o recado, era para ela estar aqui! –fala Sango em um tom preocupado.

-Ela disse que precisava falar com a Kagome... –responde o hanyou encarando o general que havia acabado de subir no palanque improvisado do salão.

-Mas...

-Boa tarde novamente –fala o general, e o silêncio tomou conta do salão –Todos vocês foram chamados para ajudar na reconstrução do pavimento destruído pelo acidente ocorrido recentemente. Não é grande, porém o chamamos antes para que isso não afete os dias de treinamento. Peço que se dirijam lentamente ao pavimento leste, pois foi lá que ocorreu o acidente.

O homem desceu do palanque e saiu rapidamente pela porta, sendo seguido por alguns soldados, enquanto o resto saía lentamente pela porta lateral leste.

-Ótimo... Perdemos o feriado! –resmunga Miroku saindo dali devagar.

-Pare de reclamar e vamos logo fazer isso. –fala Sango encarando o rapaz –Você realmente é muito folgado. Chega a ser decepcionante!

-Ah Sangozinha, não minta desse jeito!

-Ela não está mentindo Miroku. –comenta InuYasha passando pelo rapaz e saindo pela porta.

-E ainda diz que é meu amigo! –grita o soldado correndo para alcançá-lo.

--------OoO--------

Kagome entrou lentamente na sala, e encontrou-se com Megumi, sentada em uma cadeira. A médica virou-se para a garota assim que escutou alguém entrando.

-Oh, seja bem vinda de volta senhorita Higurashi.

-Obrigada senhorita Megumi. –responde a garota se aproximando da mesa onde a médica se encontrava, organizando alguns papéis.

-Como tem passado?

-Bem, e você? –responde Kagome sentindo uma leve pontada ao contar tal mentira.

-Estou um pouco atarefada. Ia mandar chamar-lhe logo. Tenho que por isso em ordem... Logo já vão começar a se machucar com os trabalhos de reconstrução, aposto que não demorará para algum paciente chegar. Acha que pode cuidar destes casos mais leves Kagome?

-Claro que posso. Você estará ocupada? –pergunta a garota encarando a médica.

-Tenho que arrumar estes papéis e estou esperando a visita de alguns soldados que sofreram casos graves há pouco tempo, sabe como é, exame de rotina... –responde a médica sorrindo –Então, acha que pode cuidar? Qualquer problema estarei no outro cômodo, arrumando os papéis ou examinando algum paciente.

-Posso sim. Qualquer problema, eu lhe comunico de imediato.

-Obrigada Kagome.

-Não precisa agradecer, é meu dever, vim para cá pra isso mesmo. –fala Kagome se voltando para a mesa onde antes Megumi estava, e sentando-se na cadeira em frente a esta.

"Só esperar..."

--------OoO--------

-Kouga, poderia levar estes tijolos até o centro do pavimento destruído? –pergunta um dos soldados, encarando o youkai esperançoso.

-Claro que n...

-Obrigado! –fala o soldado saindo dali rapidamente, sem dar tempo para Kouga responder á sua pergunta.

-Humanos folgados... Eu é que não vou carregar isso. –resmunga o youkai olhando para os lados, á procura de alguém para 'passar a tarefa adiante'.

Kouga suspirou derrotado depois de procurar e não encontrar ninguém por perto, e estava se contentando com a idéia de ter que fazer o 'trabalho pesado', quando escuta uma irritante voz o chamando.

-Ei lobo!

-Não fique latindo por aí InuYasha! –resmunga o youkai se virando para o dono daquela voz que tanto o irritava.

-Feh! –resmunga o hanyou, e Kouga passou a encará-lo de cima abaixo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto –Porque está me olhando deste jeito seu idiota?

-Então cara de cachorro –fala o youkai sem parar de encará-lo –Acha mesmo que pode carregar estas coisas? –pergunta Kouga apontando para a pilha de tijolos que tinha que carregar.

-E você acha que sou fraco como você?! –pergunta o hanyou irônico –Pois se engana.

-Cale a boca e mostre se consegue carregar isso até o pavilhão leste. Ou um meio-youkai como você não é capaz de fazer nem isso?

-Olhe e aprenda! –fala o hanyou erguendo os tijolos e carregando-os sem fazer muito esforço, pegando o caminho até o pavilhão, onde teria que levá-los.

-Como é ingênuo... –comenta Sango se aproximando do youkai e 'admirando' InuYasha carregar o material.

-O mundo é dos espertos! –fala Kouga saindo dali rapidamente.

-Não fique aí parado Miroku! –grita a garota puxando o rapaz que se encontrava parado logo atrás dela –Carregue alguma coisa!

-Ah não Sangozinha... O InuYasha já está levando tudo, ele não precisa de ajuda! –a garota respirou fundo antes de pegar alguns tijolos e seguir atrás de InuYasha.

--------OoO--------

O hanyou se aproximou calmamente do pouco que restou do pavilhão, não deixando de reparar nos estragos que haviam sido causados por ali... Era estranho pensar que apenas pólvora destruiria as coisas daquela maneira. Parecia algo mais... Mas ele não sabia explicar.

Cuidadosamente, depositou os tijolos em um canto e adentrou mais no local destruído. Sempre olhando para os lados, não pode deixar de notar que em alguns pontos, pareciam ter sido destruídos por lâminas. Era estranho...

--------OoO--------

-Oh... Kohaku, vejo que Naraku andou lhe procurando. Por onde anda o espírito de meu mestre? –pergunta Kagura irônica, ao ver um menino se aproximar da entrada da caverna onde se encontrava.

-Nosso mestre é um espírito apenas por enquanto... Logo, deixará de ser um e voltará a ter seu corpo. –responde o menino, parecendo não possuir sentimento algum.

Ele carregava uma espécie de foice com ele, e uma espada embainhada em sua cintura. Sua feição não mudava em momento algum, mas se aproximou da youkai e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Armou a mina em meio ao pavilhão? –pergunta ela encarando-o.

-Qualquer pista que tiver sobrado sobre Naraku naquele pavilhão, será destruída assim que o primeiro homem pisar lá dentro. –responde o menino encarando o céu –É questão de tempo...

**--------OoO--------**

**_oOie pessoal!! _**

****#caHh escondida# Por favor me perdoem! Não era pra ter demorado tanto assim!! Peço desculpas pessoal...

Acontece que eu tive problemas ºdepois da viagem, TUDO se acumulou pra mim, e consegui postar apenas as coisas que já tinha prontas aquiº ¬¬ Sim, eu não tinha esse capítulo pronto, como vocês puderam notar xD FIM DE ANO É UMA DESGRAÇA!!!

Preciso de um terapeuta ú.ú

Mas pelo menos eu o terminei!! E aqui está ele!! E eu o ODIEI!

Sim, não é glicose ºclaro que é ¬¬º Mas eu não gostei dele... alguma coisa... Sei lá!! De qualquer forma, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos razoável!

**#Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado#**

**Otaku-IY: **oOie!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim! Que bom que gostou da idéia da Kanna roubar a alma da Tsubaki... Inicialmente eu tinha em mente que a Kagura a controlasse, mas achei interessante mudar um pouco! Na realidade, eu não sei quem salvará a Kagome disse tudo ºaindaº Mas creio que acabe sendo quem você tem em mente, embora eu não possa garantir um final 'feliz' xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Vivica: **oOie!! Comigo está tudo bem, e com você?! Espero que também esteja... Que bom que está gostando da fic! Peço desculpa pela demora com este capítulo, farei o possível para não demorar tanto assim no próximo... Eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas creio que não vá demorar muito para acabar! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Higurashi Hikari: **oOie!! Ah sim... Ela não vai ser útil no fim... Mas não posso matá-la dessa forma! ºna verdade eu posso ºú.ú Mana, prometo ver o que eu posso fazer! Well, esse capítulo também não ficou 'comprido'.. Tentarei não ser maldosa com a Kagome xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**M.Sheldon: **oOie!! Não se preocupe com a demora amiga, fico feliz que tenha arrumado um tempo para ler! Eu demorei um monte com esse capítulo, peço desculpas! Eu nunca li o mangá que você me disse, mas é verdade, essa Tsubaki deve desonrar o nome xD E é verdade, ela deseja a felicidade dele, só que para ela, ele só pode ser feliz junto dela, entende? Mas realmente, veremos o que o Naraku faz ¬¬ acho que vou surpreender um pouco quanto á isso ºeu esperoº xD Mas de qualquer forma, eu também gosto do Kouga. Ele é fofo demais! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ifuryta: **oOie!! Estou bem e você?! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Sim, ele realmente ficou um pouco curto, tentei fazer este um pouco maior... Espero que tenha dado um pouco certo xD A Tsubaki perdeu a alma ú.ú coitada... Mas veremos o que ainda reservam para ela xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e obrigada pelo review ;D bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, apesar dele ter ficado curto em relação aos outros! Essa fic atrasou bastante né? Desculpa... De qualquer forma, eu adorei a viagem, ela foi muito boa!! E quanto a fic fico honrada de saber que é a que você mais gosta! Eu pensei que acabaria mais rápido, mas pelo que ando planejando, vai durar um pouco mais do que imaginei... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Ryeko xD Chegou inteiro!! Realmente, era a carinha ú.ú Mas de qualquer forma, eu também não consigo ficar sem elas xD Não sei porque você gosta de personagens maus, mas eu tenho esta mesma tendência estranha o.o Eu também quando entro no pc não saio mais xD Ryeko possui material ULTRA SECRETO dessa fic ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo filha!! Olha só, ela teve uma conversa civilizada com a Kagome!! ºpor enquantoº Quanto ao Inu... ele anda muito perdido ¬¬ Vou dar um jeito nele logo, pra ver se acorda pra vida xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs..

**Bianca Himura: **oOie!! Comigo está tudo bem, e com você?! Espero que também esteja xD Quanto a Tsubaki, ela 'parcialmente' morreu xDD Ela continua andando por aí, trazendo ameaças para a felicidade do pessoal que gosta de Inu/Kag xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! ºcaHh se escondendoº bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan: **oOie!! Sem problemas amiga, pelo menos você comentou, isso que conta o/ Sim!! Não foi a Kagura, mais o 'acidente' aconteceu xD Quanto a Tsubaki, temos que esperar pra ver né?! E sim, agora parece que ela vai incomodar mais o.o De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Juliana Piassa: **oOie!! Matar a pobre Tsubaki?! Quanto ódio acumulado em seu coraçãozinho amiga!! Vou tentar ser mais bozinha com os casais xD Mas não prometo nada! Bem... Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também xD Vou ver o que posso fazer ¬¬ bJuSs...

**Fram-chan: **oOie!! Sim.. A Tsubaki está sendo controlada agora! Como se não bastasse ela antes né?! Imagina uma 'amiga' dessas do nosso lado o.o Vamos criar vários grupos 'CAÇAS' para personagens 'mal amados' xD O 'Caça caHh' foi porque eu não gosto de finais felizes... Daí me ameaçaram ¬¬ Eu gosto das músicas pra tocar no piano, mas está sendo um problemão achá-las! Mas um dia eu ainda acho! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou dessa fic!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu demorei 'um pouco' com esse capítulo ú.ú desculpa... Realmente, a relação entre Kagome e Tsubaki acontece por aí... E mostra que nem todos os amigos são o que você pensa. Ela disse que deixaria o Inu ser feliz, mas não consegue admitir o fato de que ele conseguirá ser feliz longe dela. O Kouga não tem um papel muito importante nessa fic, mas prometo dar um jeito com ele ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Nunes Angels: **oOie o/ Que bom que gostou da fic xD Quanto a Tsubaki, no anime ela é uma sacerdotisa das sombras que recebe ordens de Naraku para matar a Kagome... E conseqüentemente afetar o InuYasha ;D Mas aqui no caso ela é apenas uma 'amiga' da Kagome xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Dama da Lua: **oOie!! Desculpe a demora com a atualização xD Quanto ao final, acho que vai demorar mais um pouco, mas logo chega xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**É isso pessoal... Muito obrigado á todas as pessoas que lêem esta fic, e claro, não se esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês ;D**

**bJuSs...**


	20. A mina de Kohaku

CaPíTuLo 20 º A mina de Kohaku

---Flash Back---

-Armou a mina em meio ao pavilhão? –pergunta ela encarando-o.

-Qualquer pista que tiver sobrado sobre Naraku naquele pavilhão, será destruída assim que o primeiro homem pisar lá dentro. –responde o menino encarando o céu –É questão de tempo...

---Fim do Flash Back---

InuYasha caminhava lentamente, se aproximando mais do centro do pavilhão, e analisando os destroços... Sango vinha um pouco atrás do hanyou, também observando tudo o que havia acontecido por ali.

A visão não era das melhores. Ver algo destruído por causa de uma explosão, nunca é agradável.

-Foi muita sorte ou apenas pura coincidência não ter ninguém aqui no momento da explosão... –resmunga o hanyou continuando a caminhar pelo pavilhão, estava praticamente na metade do mesmo, quase no centro.

-InuYasha! –grita Sango perto do que seria uma porta –Vou buscar mais alguns tijolos... Vai ficar aqui?

-Já vou indo! –grita o hanyou em resposta, e se volta para dar mais uma olhada no lugar.

Um pedaço de papel chamou-lhe a atenção. Estava um pouco queimado, mas podia-se ler alguma coisa...

Movido pela curiosidade, aproximou-se e ajuntou-o do chão. Conseguiu ler algumas poucas palavras:

_'Naraku, comandante do exército B, treina excelente soldados, porém sanguinários...' _um trecho do papel estava ilegível, conseguiu ler mais algumas partes antes do final _'Naraku: acusado de tentativa de assassinato. Tentou matar Kikyo...'_ Novamente não conseguiu ler.

Mas aquele nome... Kikyo... Já havia ouvido ele em algum lugar! Se pelo menos conseguisse ler o sobrenome, certamente saberia quem era. Mas esse tal Naraku... O que tem ele afinal?! Sentia um estranho calafrio ao pensar nele.

Notou que um outro pedaço de papel encontrava-se no chão, e abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

_'Condenado à prisão perpétua pelos seguintes motivos:...' _Aquilo o estava irritando! Só conseguia ler algumas partes do papel! _'Naraku suicidou-se no riacho das almas, mas antes de morrer proferiu estranhas palavras em uma língua desconhecida. Alguns soldados presentes no dia, juraram ver o espírito do homem sair de seu corpo e sumir diante deles minutos antes do corpo atingir a superfície da água. O corpo foi encontrado dias depois, completamente mutilado. Mas podia ser reconhecido... Por decisão de alguns generais, foi cremado. Naraku teve...' _

A partir daí mais nada podia ser lido. Estranhou... Deu mais um passo á frente. Suas orelhas se moveram ao escutar um estranho ruído...

--------OoO--------

-Kagura... –chamou o menino, ao ver que a mulher se levantara –Esta mina, que coloquei no centro do pavilhão, ela é diferente das outras.

-Como é? –pergunta a youkai voltando-se para ele e voltando a sentar no chão –Explique melhor...

-Quando uma pessoa se aproxima razoavelmente dela, ela apita dez vezes. Estas dez vezes representam os dez segundos necessários para explodir.

-Então é como se fosse uma bomba relógio...

-Mas não é. O alcance é bem inferior ao de uma bomba, bem como a qualidade. Ás vezes esta mina pode falhar.

-Naraku não aceita falhas! –fala a youkai se levantando –Porque armou esta?!

-Ele mesmo mandou...

-Naraku é um espírito maluco! O que ele pensa?! E se der errado?

-Ele sabe o que faz... –fala uma voz calma, porém fria, vindo da entrada da caverna.

Rapidamente, a youkai voltou-se para lá, e encontrou Kanna. Como de costume, a youkai segurava seu espelho, e este refletia a imagem de uma garota...

-Tsubaki está voltando... Talvez ela tenha alguma notícia sobre Kagome.

-Hunf... –resmungou Kagura virando a cabeça para o lado e passando a encarar algum ponto perdido na parede do lugar.

--------OoO--------

InuYasha escutou apenas uma vez. Parecia um pequeno bip...

O ruído repetiu-se, por três vezes. Devido á sua audição apurada, InuYasha pôde detectar de onde vinha o barulho.

Debaixo do solo... Mas que estranho! Mais duas vezes ele escutou o bip. Agachou-se e encostou o ouvido no chão, para em seguida começar a cavar no lugar.

Mais três vezes ele escutou, antes de achar o que procurava. Uma... Bomba?! Escutou um último bip, e sentiu seu corpo gelar...

--------OoO--------

-Sango? –chama Miroku pegando apenas um tijolo em suas mãos.

-O que foi?

-Não acha que precisamos... Conversar?

-Não. Eu não acho que precisamos conversar... Miroku, você já disse e fez demais, não acha?! –pergunta a garota largando no chão o que segurava e passando a encará-lo.

-Mas Sango... Escute! Nem que seja apenas dessa vez... Pelo menos me escute! –insiste o rapaz segurando a garota pelo braço, obrigando-a a virar-se para encará-lo.

-Fale logo o que quer Miroku... Não temos tempo para ficar brincando.

-Me desculpe... –fala o rapaz abaixando a cabeça e parando de encará-la.

-Como é? –a garota parecia surpresa...

-Me desculpe Sango... Pelo que eu fiz para você. Por tudo o que eu te fiz. Me desculpe se eu lhe machuquei, se fiz você se sentir mal.

-Mas Miro... –o rapaz fez um sinal para que ela ficasse calada, e continuou a falar.

-Eu quero que saiba... Que eu jamais quis lhe machucar. Porque... Porque eu te amo Sango. –ergueu a cabeça e encarou a garota.

Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, e abraçou-o fortemente. O rapaz ficou sem reação no momento, mas a abraçou com a mesma intensidade ao perceber a situação.

Soltou-se do abraço algum tempo depois e passou a encará-la novamente... Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e sorria. Miroku fechou também seus olhos, e aproximou-se lentamente de Sango. Estava tudo perfeito...

-Miroku... –sussurrou a garota antes de abrir os olhos e afastar-se dele.

-O que... O que houve? –pergunta o rapaz abrindo também os olhos e a encarando.

-Pressentimento ruim... –Sango voltou-se para o pavilhão, bem a tempo de ver uma explosão...

Não foi das grandes, mas com certeza foi o suficiente para destruir o que havia restado por lá. Imediatamente, a garota lembrou-se de seu amigo.

-InuYasha!

-O que tem ele? –pergunta Miroku curioso.

-Ele estava lá! –a garota mal terminou de falar e correu em direção ao local, sendo seguida de perto por Miroku.

Chegaram rapidamente ao pavilhão. Um pouco de fumaça, e alguns destroços estavam lá... Sango olhou ao redor rapidamente, a procura de seu amigo. Mas não o encontrava!

-InuYasha! –gritou a garota, correndo mais para o centro do local.

-InuYasha! –Miroku também procurava o amigo pelos lugares, mas simplesmente não o encontrava...!

O engraçado, é que pelo barulho, era para estar mais destruído o lugar... O que havia acontecido afinal?!

Os dois voltaram-se rapidamente para a direita, ao escutarem um barulho vindo de lá.

InuYasha estava em pé, porém ferido... Mas não tanto quanto Sango imaginou que estaria. O hanyou deu alguns passos para frente, e tropeçou nos próprios pés. Teria encontrado o chão, se Miroku não o tivesse segurado.

-InuYasha...! Você está bem?! –pergunta o rapaz apoiando-o nos braços, e ajudando ele a se levantar.

-Eu... Estou bem... –suas vestes estavam rasgadas, e alguns ferimentos superficiais podiam ser vistos. Mas nada de tão grave.

-O que aconteceu?! –pergunta Sango o encarando séria, para em seguida também ajudá-lo a ficar em pé novamente.

-Era... Uma bomba, uma mina, não sei ao certo. Eu a joguei para o alto no momento em que ia explodir... Mas pelo visto, já era meio tarde. –o hanyou deu um meio sorriso e se apoiou nos amigos.

-Vamos até Megumi, InuYasha. –fala Miroku olhando para Sango, que concorda de imediato.

-Não! –interrompeu o hanyou –Me levem até Kagome...

------------

**_Oie pessoal o/_**

****Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim ;D

Me desculpem pela demora! Eu dei uma atrasada com as minhas fics que foi feio de ver u.u Estou tentando me recolocar em dia agora pra ver se me ajeito... Mas agora tem as viagens daí complica... Mas eu vou tentar ;D Comecei o capítulo 21 já o/

Vou para a praia amanhã... Então, o próximo capítulo desse fic sai só em fevereiro e olhe lá... ;D Um aviso pras meninas que escrevem **as fics que eu leio: **se não receberem comentários meus, já sabem porque né? ;D Mas assim que voltar coloco tudo em dia!

Essa fanfic está na reta final... Então, logo que acabar essa, pretendo me dedicar para dar uma adiantada na **"Entre tempos e deuses" **e ver se consigo postar a minha outra fanfic que comecei faz pouco tempo.

De qualquer maneira, eu sei que demorei com o capítulo. Não tenho uma noção certa de quantas pessoas eu decepcionei, mas me desculpem de qualquer forma ;D

Mas bem, esses são projetos futuros... Eu pensei que essa fic ia acabar logo, mas eu SEMPRE me engano, então não vou comentar mais nada... XD Mas que já está na reta final, isso é verdade!

**#Quero agradecer o pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado#**

**Otaku-IY: **oOie!! Bem, pra falar bem a verdade... Eu tenho o último capítulo dessa fic prontinho. Só que... Agora tenho que chegar até lá! Sim, a burra aqui °aponta para si mesma° fez o último capítulo sem saber como vai chegar até lá xD Ah sim, a Tsubaki já está sendo controlada, mas primeiro Naraku precisa saber exatamente onde está, e as condições em que a jóia se encontra ;D Entende? Bem, isso se explica nesse e nos próximos capítulos, mas qualquer problema, me pergunte! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado...! Eu sei que demorei com esse daqui também... °suspiro° Mas eu estou tentando retomar meu ritmo! Antes postava um por semana praticamente... Tenho que voltar a isso! ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Juliana-chan: **oOie!! Comigo ta tudo bem, e com você?! Espero que sim... E eu não te abandonei não!! ;D Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Bem, quanto a Tsubaki... rsrs... Tenho pena dela pra falar a verdade ;D Não sei que fim ela vai levar... Se bem que você me deu uma ótima idéia agora, sem saber xD O final dessa fic eu já fiz... E... Bem... Ah, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie!! Não se preocupe de não ter comentado no capítulo passado ;D Pelo menos não esqueceu desse o/ Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado xD Eu também gosto do Kouga, ele é fofo... Mas não se preocupe que prefiro o MEU Yusuke ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chan LP: **oOie!! Ah, não ligue… É que tenho problemas com glicose xD Mas que bom que gostou do capítulo! E eu sei que demorei com esse capítulo também, sorry... E claro, não mate sua mãe xD E a Tsubaki... Bem, logo ela aparece de volta e faz algo... ;D Dei para ela um final... hm... bom até! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Ifurita: **oOie!! Tudo bem comigo, e com você?! Espero que também esteja bem ;D Que bom que achou parcialmente bom o capítulo passado! É que eu realmente não tinha me indentificado com ele, mas com esse aqui foi até melhorzinho eu achei... Eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo, me desculpe... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Tici-chan: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado... Bem, eu sei que demorei com esse daqui, desculpa ;D Mas espero que tenha gostado dele também!! Temos que conversar mais pelo MSN agora xD Foi um prazer te conhecer ;D bJuSs...

**Linelam: **oOie!! Bem, ta no começinho ainda... Mas logo chega nesse! °eu acho° e se ainda não chegou, né? Mas bem, eu espero que esteja gostando!! bJuSs...

**HoLLy-182: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic, fico feliz! E bem... Eu sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, desculpa... xD E claro que eu dou uma olhadinha na sua fic ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... bJuSs...

**Mari: **oOie!! Ahh miga, obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! E sim, o Inu vai ser sobrecarregado... Mas pensa, agora acho que 'melhorei' a situação pra ele, de certa forma... E desculpa a demora miga... E eu te adoro muito xD Espero te conhecer agora nas férias lá em Floripa, hein?! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... bJuSs...

**TombRaider: **oOie!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Eu espero não ter te decepcionado nesse capítulo! Fiz o possível com ele, mas creio que ele tenha ficado um tanto quanto curto, não é verdade? Peço desculpas pelo tamanho e pela demora! Mas espero que tenha gostado... bJuSs...

**Dark-Nika: **oOie miga!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Deve ter dado maior trabalho ler os 19 capítulos... Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado!! Esta fic acho que não vai muito longe, pelo menos é o que eu espero! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...


	21. Acidentes

Capítulo 21º°º Acidentes...

Flash Back

Era... Uma bomba, uma mina, não sei ao certo. Eu a joguei para o alto no momento em que ia explodir... Mas pelo visto, já era meio tarde. –o hanyou deu um meio sorriso e se apoiou nos amigos.

Vamos até Megumi, InuYasha. –fala Miroku olhando para Sango, que concorda de imediato.

Não! –interrompeu o hanyou –Me levem até Kagome...

Fim do Flash Back

Como é? –perguntou Miroku o encarando –Você precisa de cuidados, seus ferimentos...

São superficiais, seu idiota. Não está doendo tanto assim... Eu sou um hanyou, e não um humano, como vocês.

Pare de bancar o fortão... –Sango ajeitou o amigo em seu ombro e passou a carregá-lo, junto com Miroku.

A mina explodiu. –comentou Kanna voltando-se para Kohaku –E o hanyou que anda junto com a garota pode ler o que havia restado das fichas de Naraku.

Como explica isso Kohaku? –pergunta Kagura encarando o garoto –Sabe, Naraku não vai ficar muito feliz...

Foi ele mesmo quem mandou. Os planos são dele e não meus. Se quiser respostas para sua pergunta Kagura, vá visitá-lo e pergunte o porquê de tudo isso... –fala o garotinho apontando para o fundo da caverna.

Não podia-se enxergar nada. Nenhum feixe de luz passava pela caverna, nada iluminava aquela região. Era lá... Era lá que o espírito de Naraku encontrava-se.

Kagura achava aquilo tão... Patético. Receber ordens de um espírito idiota, que não consegue fazer nada sozinho. Poderia fugir dali, mas sabia que ele daria um jeito de matá-la. Por mais que sua curiosidade a mandasse entrar e encontrar com ele, não iria até lá.

Gostaria de ir... Gostaria de saber mais! Viu que Kanna estava voltando de lá. Mas quando ela havia ido! Podia jurar que a youkai não passou por ela! Minutos atrás ela estava falando com Kohaku... Será que Kagura havia se perdido em pensamentos por tanto tempo?

Kagura? –chamou a mesma, encarando-a.

O que foi desta vez!

Ache Tsubaki... Mande-a trazer Kagome aqui, de qualquer maneira.

Mas...

Não questione. Naraku quer a jóia o quanto antes... Seu espírito está perdendo força. Apenas faça o que lhe foi ordenado... A garota está voltando para a caverna. É provável que você a encontre pelo caminho.

A youkai dos ventos suspirou uma última vez antes de sair da caverna atrás da humana.

"Será essa a chance...? Será que essa garota pode derrotar Naraku?"

OoO

Kagome batia a caneta na superfície da mesa. Estava visivelmente nervosa... Algo estava errado, e ela podia sentir. Só não sabia explicar... Só não sabia o que era.

Olhou para os lados antes de voltar a escrever algo em um bloquinho. Escutou um barulho, e pode ver a porta do local ser aberta, e por ela entrar Sango e Miroku, carregando... InuYasha!

A garota deixou a caneta escapar de sua mão e rolar pela superfície da mesa, e antes que ela pudesse alcançar o chão, a menina já estava ao lado do hanyou, o encarando preocupada.

InuYasha...! O que houve!

Ele... –Sango o colocou cuidadosamente sobre uma cama, localizada do lado direito do ambulatório. –Um tipo de bomba Kagome... Houve um acidente.

Mas...! –a garota parou por um momento e encarou os ferimentos dele –Vou chamar Megu...

Não Kagome. –falou InuYasha segurando as mãos dela –Eu estou bem... Não sou um humano fraco. Além do mais... Tenho certeza de que você pode cuidar de mim.

Sango trocou um olhar com Miroku, e ambos se voltaram para Kagome.

Nós vamos esperar lá fora. –falou o rapaz, saindo do local acompanhado da outra garota.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha novamente, para em seguida correr até um armário. Pegou gases, álcool e desinfetante. Além de alguns remédios para ajudarem na cicatrização dos ferimentos dele, que não eram graves.

Você teve sorte... –falou a garota pegando um pano e molhando-o em uma bacia de água. –Preciso que tire a parte de cima do seu kimono, InuYasha.

O hanyou não respondeu, apenas seguiu o pedido da menina, e sentou-se na cama, para que ela pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos. Não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas que ela fez enquanto o tratava, apenas ficou encarando a parede. Kagome não estava se sentindo confortável... Porque ele não falava com ela!

InuYasha... Pode deitar. –falou a enfermeira ao terminar de cuidar do último ferimento do meio youkai.

Ele apenas fez o que a garota disse, e a encarou por alguns instantes.

Obrigado Kagome. –foi tudo o que disse.

A garota apenas sorriu, e passou a afagar os cabelos do hanyou. Em pouco tempo, ele acabou adormecendo, e a garota continuou ao seu lado, fazendo carinhos.

"Eu... Descanse bem, InuYasha" pensou a menina se afastando um pouco do rapaz e sentando-se em uma cadeira.

O dia estava agitado. E ela sentia que ele havia apenas começado...

OoO

A youkai dos ventos caminhava lentamente à procura de Tsubaki. Não era de seu agrado ficar procurando humanas durante à tarde... E não era de seu agrado ter que obedecer ordens.

Avistou de longe quem procurava, e fez um sinal para a jovem. Definitivamente, era detestável ter que falar com uma pessoa como Tsubaki. Um simples corpo com alma possuída, que não reclama, não discorda... Apenas obedece. Às vezes parava pra pensar se no fundo não era como Tsubaki.

Podia abominar as ordens de Naraku mentalmente... Mas jamais as contestou. Por mais que reclamasse e o xingasse mentalmente, sempre obedecia. Suspirou antes de encarar os olhos vazios da garota parada à sua frente.

Vá buscar sua amiga, Tsubaki. Teremos uma festinha... –falou, desviando os olhos vermelhos para o lado.

Mas a garota não se mexeu, continuou a encarar Kagura sem expressão alguma. A youkai respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

Escute bem... Vá até onde quer que sua... –parou de repente. Tsubaki certamente não entenderia o que ela queria dizer. Teria que ser direta. –Busque Kagome. Diga que alguém está muito ferido e precisa de ajuda...

Tsubaki não se moveu. Aquilo já estava irritando a youkai, profundamente. Como aquela garota era inútil! Ia voltar a falar com ela, quando sentiu que algo pulsava mais forte que o normal dentro de Tsubaki.

Talvez tenha sido por ser uma youkai que conseguiu sentir a pulsação que vinha de dentro da menina... Instantes depois, os olhos de Tsubaki retomaram a vida, e ela sorriu.

Vou buscá-la. –murmurou, antes de dar às costas para Kagura e passar a caminhar na direção da enfermaria.

A youkai ficou encarando-a partir, de certa forma tinha se impressionado. Naraku conseguia controlá-la completamente... E só a usava quando queria.

E dentro de pouco tempo, Naraku conseguiria a jóia de Kagome e voltaria a viver...

"Eu realmente espero que dê tudo errado..." pensou ela, voltando a caminhar para a caverna.

OoO

Kagome levantou-se da mesa, e caminhou até InuYasha para checar se estava tudo realmente bem. Era a quinta vez em um intervalo de quinze minutos que a garota fazia aquilo.

O pressentimento ruim que tinha ainda não havia passado, e ela temia por InuYasha. Ou será que aquela sensação não tinha nada a ver com ele? Ela esperava que sim... Gostaria de poder simplesmente deitar ao lado dele e fechar os olhos.

Fechá-los e imaginar que tudo estava certo, que seus problemas haviam acabado... Que sua vida havia mudado e que... InuYasha estava com ela.

Talvez a parte mais difícil de toda essa vontade, fosse o fato da realidade não abandonar seus pensamentos. A realidade, que insiste em mostrá-la o quanto é dolorida a vida. Realidade esta, que jamais irá permitir que fiquem juntos.

Suspirou e voltou seus olhos para a porta, que havia sido aberta. Por ela, entrou Tsubaki, com os olhos arregalados, assustada.

Kagome levantou-se rapidamente e correu até a amiga, que a abraçou rapidamente.

O que houve? Tsubaki, você está bem? –perguntou a garota, se desfazendo do abraço e encarando a amiga, para ver se algo a havia acontecido.

Eu estou sim, Kagome. Estou bem...

Mas... O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou a garota, um pouco mais aliviada em saber que a amiga estava bem, mas ainda curiosa para saber o que a havia deixado naquele estado.

Kagome... Aconteceu um acidente.

Um acidente? –perguntou a garota, a encarando. –Quer dizer o da construção? Não houve nada demais, InuYasha está bem e...

Não, não! –interrompeu Tsubaki, segurando as mãos da enfermeira. –Em uma caverna, aqui perto...

Uma caverna? Por onde você an...

Olha Kagome, eu adoraria poder te explicar agora, mas é que se você não correr temo pela vida daquele homem e...

Há alguém ferido! –Kagome voltou seus olhos para Tsubaki, começando a perceber que o assunto era mais sério do que pensava.

Sim. Um homem... –a garota parou um instante e olhou para InuYasha.

Eu... Vou chamar a Megumi! –falou Kagome voltando-se para chamar a médica, mas Tsubaki segurou seu braço com força.

Não! Não há tempo... Você tem que correr.

Mas o InuYasha...

Escute, Kagome. Eu cuido do InuYasha... Ele está bem, não está! Enquanto você corre até a caverna que lhe disse, eu fico aqui.

Mas se você não for junto, como vou saber onde é?

Olhe, vou lhe explicar a localização. Você conhece bem o lugar? –Kagome balançou a cabeça, em sinal positivo. –Certo. Então lhe explicarei certinho, e deixemos as perguntas para depois que estiver tudo certo...

Kagome saiu correndo do centro médico, levando uma pequena maleta, certamente com os medicamentos e curativos que ia precisar.

Não olhou para trás uma única vez. Sabia que InuYasha ficaria bem com Tsubaki ali, e sabia que a amiga jamais mentiria sobre algum acidente.

Segundo ela, um homem estava ferido debaixo de alguns escombros no fundo da caverna. Um garoto estava junto, mas não estava ferido... Ela não contou para Kagome como havia acontecido o acidente, disse que estava conhecendo o local quando escutou gritos e pedidos de socorro, e em seguida havia avistado o garotinho próximo ao portão que separava o campo de treinamento de uma pequena mata. Foi ajudá-lo e ele a levou até o local do acidente...

Tsubaki também havia dito que o mesmo garotinho estava esperando por Kagome próximo ao portão onde a amiga havia o visto pedindo socorro...

Tsubaki voltou seus olhos para InuYasha deitado sobre a maca. Sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele.

Em breve InuYasha... Em breve, a Kagome não existirá mais. E apenas fragmentos de lembranças ficarão em sua mente...

OoO

**_oOi pessoal!_**

****Er...rsrs... To meio atrasada, certo! Prometi o capítulo pra fevereiro, mas acabei me embolando com a "Entre tempos e deuses" e em conseqüência, me atrasei pra postar esse capítulo aqui!

Ele já está pronto faz tempo... Só estava esperando para ser postado XD De qualquer maneira, espero que tenha ficado bom esse capítulo. Eu não sabia o que podia fazer sem ter que por o InuYasha no meio de uma luta com o Naraku & CIA, mas finalmente me veio uma idéia...

Se estão se perguntando se pretendo colocar InuYasha com sua espada (que surge do nada) no meio de uma batalha... A resposta é não XD Farei o possível e o impossível para não enfiá-lo dessa forma no meio das coisas. Espero conseguir...

Então, creio que agora posso afirmar que estamos na reta final dessa fic! Sempre que eu falo, eu erro, mas acho que dessa vez não estou tão errada assim... Não pretendo estender muito essa fic ;D

Hm... Só mais uma coisa XD Eu acho que logo vou postar o último capítulo de "Inesquecível" e assim que terminar ela quero dar uma adiantada nessa daqui (então provavelmente vou TENTAR voltar com a média de um capítulo por semana)... E se eu conseguir fazer isso (o que vai ser difícil) pretendo postar uma nova fic que já tenho pronta. (pelo menos o primeiro capítulo eu tenho...rs...).

**#Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado#**

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOie! Tudo bem sim, e com você? Coitado do Inu? Rsrsrs... Sim, o pior é que nessa fic ele não fez nada pra ser odiado, tadinho XD Quanto a Tsubaki... Bem... Não posso contar o.o To tentando parar com a minha glicose XD O Sesshy e a Rin não apareceram nesse capítulo também... Prometo fazer o possível pra enfiá-los no próximo. Só não garanto nada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie! Sem problemas quanto ao capítulo passado... Pelo menos lembraste desse! XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ;D E a Kagome ia cuidar dele... Até o imprevisto chegar XD Meu teor de maldade nesse dia estava alto XD E não esqueci não! É "Caça Tubaki" mesmo XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Hikari-chan: **oOie! Ah, sem problemas quanto ao capítulo passado... XD Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado... E sim, o Inu se machucou, mas foi pouquinho, não se preocupe XD E olhe só... Eu na minha imensa bondade, para não deixar o Inu sozinho, coloquei a Tsubaki pra cuidar dele! °não me mate° XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo apesar dos fatos...rs... bJuSs...

**Anitah-chan: **oOie! Pois é o.o Viajei, voltei, viajei, voltei, começaram as aulas e nada de eu postar...rsrs... Me atrasei um pouquinho XD Ah sim o.o O espírito do Naraku logo aparece... E com ele grande parte dos problemas também XD Acho que nesse capítulo teve o VN, não me lembro direito XD Sabe, as semelhanças da Kanna e do Sesshoumaru são algumas sim XD Sua teoria é considerável XD Adorei ela por sinal... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Hika Cheshire: **oOie! AEE! 300° comentário! XD Bem... Lá vamos nós. Obrigada por todos os comentários XD E por ter sido paciente e ter lido a fic desde o começo o.o Nossa, deu trabalho né Hika! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz de saber que gostou dessa fic, embora eu não ache ela muito boa XD Eu pretendo acabar ela logo miga...rs... E sim, o Kohaku também está aqui! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e desculpe a demora... bJuSs...

**JuHh-chan: **oOie! Nhah, pobre Inu! XD Ele se machucou só um pouquinho! Veja como eu sou bondosa... Poderia ter matado ele XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Eu também to surpresa com o rendimento dessa fic, embora eu ache que ela não mereça tanto assim... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Nika-Dono: **oOie! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim miga XD Que bom que ta gostando da fic o/ E eles não conversaram muito, não fui tão malvada assim, né? Ou fui? o.o... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também XD Apesar dele estar mais... ahm... não sei XD bJuSs...

**Laine-Moraes: **oOie! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história e dos personagens, espero que este capítulo também esteja bom...;D Acho que essa fic não tem mais muitos capítulos pela frente mas tudo bem. Eu demorei um pouco com o capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado... bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie! Prometo não ser TÃO malvada com o Inu XD Sim, o Miroku e a Sango vivem brigando, o Miroku é lamentável...rsrs... XD Eu também gosto das brigas deles. É divertido ;D De qualquer maneira, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOie! Sim... Eu demorei um pouco com o capítulo passado, né? E com esse também... Sorry o.o Fico feliz que goste da fic, mas ela está mesmo quase no fim... Pelo menos é o que eu espero XD E deu pra mim conhecer a Gy! Ela é super simpática, ela e a Mary, foi super divertido conhecê-las ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... bJuSs...

**HoLLy-182: **oOie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico feliz! Estou tentando colocar algo a mais neles, afinal, se tudo correr bem estou quase no fim XD A Kikyo nessa fic é mãe da Kagome... Acho que não tem como odiá-la né? Já a Tsubaki... XD Desculpe a demora com o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie! Tudo bem com você? Faz tempo que não nos falamos, estou com saudades o.o Me mande um sinal de vida XD Que bom que está gostando da fic, e obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... bJuSs...

**MaHh: **oOie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, mesmo ele tendo ficado pequenininho XD São poucos os capítulos dessa fic que são grandes o.o Desculpe a demora com esse capítulo, dei uma atrasada... Uma boa atrasada, não era pra isso ter acontecido, mas tudo bem XD Espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

**Tici-chan: **oOie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! E seu pc já voltou? Eu troquei de MSN... Adiciona meu novo ;D Eu só não coloco aqui porque não aparece °suspiro° Mas ta no meu profile ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Kk-chan: **oOie! Não se preocupe, as vezes o site endoida com as reviews XD Comigo isso acontece também de vez em quando u-u É pura maldade... Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Está falando da Mina do Kohaku? Ah sim... Era como uma bomba relógio, com efeitos menores e menos desastrosos. Apenas para destruir um local específico, como uma mina quando é colocada no solo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, qualquer coisa é só perguntar... bJuSs...

**Ayame Garota Lobo: **oOie! Que bom que você voltou ;D E que bom que gostou do capítulo passado... O Inu sofreu um pouquinho, mas foi bem pouquinho XD E quanto a Kagome e a Tsubaki, você viu nesse capítulo né? Espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

**Gaby swordmaster: **oOie! Que bom que gostou da fic, fico feliz! Obrigada pelos elogios, e desculpe a demora... Me atrasei um pouquinho XD De qualquer maneira, espero que este capítulo também tenha ficado bom... bJuSs...

**Mary: **oOie! Que bom que gostou da fic ;D Desculpa a demora... Eu falei pra fevereiro e já é março...rs... Problemas técnicos, por assim dizer XD Você também quer entrar pro 'Caça Tsubaki'? XD Um grupo tão meigo... XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Bom... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo o/ E deixem sua opinião ;D**


End file.
